


Było ciepłe lato

by VanWindrose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Romantic Comedy, Summer Vacation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Wakacyjne przygody z postaciami z One piece. Trochę komedii, trochę romansu. Poczujcie ducha młodości xD Zapraszam
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Wokół panowały gwar i gorączka. Ludzie tłumnie przeciskali się, wpadając na siebie i głośno mówiąc, by przekrzyczeć hałas przejeżdżających na dworcu pociągów. Komunikaty z megafonów niewyraźnie zapowiadały kolejne maszyny wtaczające się na perony.

\- Najważniejsze, że masz gacie na zmianę, hahahaha!

Wielka łapa opadła na ramię czarnowłosego chłopaka, działając jak młotek na gwóźdź. Ace myślał, że zaraz złamią mu się nogi w kolanach.

\- Super… dziadku… że informujesz o tym… cały peron… - wyjęczał piegowaty przez zaciśnięte zęby i przymknął oczy modląc się, żeby posiwiały mężczyzna pozwolił mu już wsiąść do pociągu. Nerwowo patrzył na zegarek wiszący nad ich głowami.

\- No, ale serio nie rozumiem, po co ci taka wielka walizka? Chyba nie masz ich tam stu par? Wyglądasz z nią jak baba.

\- Dziadku, rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Mogę iść? – Ace przystępował z nogi na nogę.

\- Dobrze, że zdałeś w szkolne poprawki! Inaczej bym cię nie puścił – przypomniał mu mężczyzna. - Masz mi tylko mieć oko na Luffy’ego!

\- Czemu mówisz to tylko mi, a nie Sabo? On też jest jego bratem.

Skrzywił się, gdy zgromił go potępieńczy wzrok dziadka, więc czym prędzej uśmiechnął się słodko, szybko potakując. Gdy w końcu zostało ostatnie pięć minut, chłopak zrobił migiem w tył zwrot, wioząc walizkę jak najostrożniej.

\- Ace… - zagadnął go jeszcze podejrzliwie dziadek.

Piegowaty zatrzymał się, czując jak pot spływa mu po plecach, a serce podskakuje do gardła.

\- Bawcie się dobrze! – rzucił starzec na odchodne.

\- Dzi-dzięki! To pa! – zawołał nastolatek, starając się, by jego głos nie zdradzał zdenerwowania.

Ace wtaszczył swój wielki bagaż na stopnie, czując, że cudem nie pękła mu żadna kość.

Rozległ się gwizd, a drzwi się zasunęły. Portgas machał jeszcze swojemu dziadkowi zza okna, gdy pociąg zaczął ruszać, a gdy zniknął mu z oczu, odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Matko, Boże, Jezu, dzięki wam… - sapnął, rozpłaszczając pół swojej twarzy na szybie.

Zadowolony i uśmiechnięty zaczął spacer po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca w przedziale. Pociąg jechał na totalne zadupie, więc jego jakość nie przekraczała trzeciej klasy. Na szczęście było to wprost proporcjonalne do ilości pasażerów, dlatego w komforcie wybierał sobie tymczasowych lokatorów. Pierwszy przedział odpadał, bo z siedzeń łypały na niego dwa groźne shitsu należące do podejrzanie ładnie uśmiechającej się staruszki. Za żadne skarby nie chciał mieć z nimi nic do czynienia. Uważał, że te małe, wredne stworzenia tylko czekają, by zepsuć mu podróż. W kolejnym przedziale siedział stary, gruby koleś i płaczące dziecko z matką, co także zdecydowanie go odrzuciło. W trzecim kłóciła się jakaś młoda para, więc nawet nie próbował otwierać drzwi. Czwarty był za nudny, wszyscy czytali albo spali, w następnym coś śmierdziało… Ręka mu już odpadała od ciągnięcia tej walizki. Ostatecznie wróciłby pewnie na korytarz koło kibla, gdyby nie ostatni przedział.

Stanął jak wryty.

Siedział tam tylko jeden mężczyzna. Podpierał brodę na dłoni i wyglądał za okno, wzrokiem błądząc wśród leśnej roślinności. Promienie ciepłego słońca świeciły mu w twarz, przez co musiał mrużyć swoje ciemne, zmęczone oczy. Mężczyzna miał wygolone boki głowy, za to czubek pokrywały intensywnie blond kosmki nastroszone w każdą stronę. Miał na sobie białą koszulę z rękawami podwiniętymi do połowy łokci i dekoltem rozpiętym na trzy guziki. Prezentował się pod nią zarys intensywnie niebieskiego tatuażu, przez co Ace musiał aż przełknąć ślinę. Miał na sobie jeszcze dżinsy do pół łydki i dziwnie wykrojone sandały. W uszach świeciły srebrne koła. Zwrócił też uwagę na ładnie umięśnione ręce obwieszone skórzanymi opaskami i jednym rzemykiem z koralikami.

\- O kurwa.

Rzadko kto robił na nim takie wrażenie. Nieznajomy miał w sobie coś intrygującego. Coś czego Ace dawno już w nikim nie widział. Był szalenie przystojny, choć podejrzewał, że nie każdemu by przypasował. Pokiwał z uznaniem głową i bez wahania wszedł do środka, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, po kręgosłupie przeszedł go przyjemny dreszcz.

\- Witam, wolne? – zapytał Ace, ponętnie opierając się o framugę.

Nieznajomy mruknął twierdząco i tracąc nim zainteresowanie, znów spojrzał za okno.

Piegowaty westchnął zasmucony, że jego przystojna osoba nie zrobiła żadnego wrażenia. Nie pokusił się o wrzucanie swojej walizki na górne półki tylko zostawił ją na ziemi. Usiadł naprzeciwko blondyna, dyskretnie dalej go obczajając i oblizując usta.

Ace był stuprocentowo zdeklarowanym gejem. Samotnym od dłuższego czasu i wrażliwym na każdy przystojny obiekt w zasięgu wzroku. Nawet jeśli większość społeczeństwa była hetero. Bo przecież patrzeć może, prawda?

Rozlokował się wygodnie i zdjął skórzaną kurtkę.

Próbował odgadnąć, ile jegomość może mieć lat. Miał dość poważne rysy twarzy, ale zmarszczek się nie doszukał. Mógł być nawet w jego wieku, ewentualnie niewiele starszy. Luźny strój tym bardziej go w tym utwierdzał.

Początkowo tylko obserwował go kątem oka, odpisując na pierdyliard smsów od znajomych, którzy wyczekiwali jego przyjazdu. Zżarł pierwszą od miesiąca paczkę chipsów, doprowadzając współpasażera do szewskiej pasji i dzięki temu mając okazję bić się z nim na spojrzenia. Minęło może z półtorej godziny. Na ostatni etap podróży podjął się misji zagadania do nieznajomego. Miał przegapić taką okazję? Przecież nie zaszkodzi luźna konwersacja? Czując przypływ pewności siebie i korzystając ze swej flirciarskiej natury, zagaił o pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Mogę lekko uchylić? Gorąco tu trochę… - Wskazał na okno, wachlując się swoją czarną bokserką. W sumie nie skłamał.

\- Jasne.

Mężczyzna odchylił się do tyłu i olewając prężnie napinające się mięśnie ramion Ace’a, sięgnął do swojej sportowej torby wyciągając z niej książkę.

 _Plus dziesięć do hetero_ , pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem i opadł na siedzenie.

\- Ciekawa? – Ace wskazał brodą na tomiszcze i przeczesał palcami swoje kruczoczarne włosy do tyłu.

Nieznajomy wydawał się niezadowolony z faktu, że mu przerwano i uśmiechnął się sztucznie jednym kącikiem ust.

\- Owszem.

Znów cisza.

Rozmowny jak pogodynka, pomyślał z rozbawianiem Ace.

\- A o czym jest?

Brew mężczyzny niebezpiecznie drgnęła. Ace posłał mu swój śnieżnobiały uśmiech.

\- O psycholu, który mordował zaczepiających go w pociągu ludzi – odpowiedział mu bez entuzjazmu pasażer.

 _Och, cóż za brutalne poczucie humoru_.

\- Aż zadrżałem ze strachu - szepnął, dalej się szczerząc.

Mężczyzna znów spuścił wzrok na tekst, ale po chwili go uniósł czując, że Portgas dalej na niego patrzy.

 _Mój urok osobisty nigdy nie zawodzi_ , pochwalił się w duchu Ace.

\- Coś jeszcze? – zapytał blondyn.

\- Co masz wytatuowane?

Mężczyzna sięgnął do guzika swojej koszuli i odkrywając, że rzeczywiście jest rozpięty, delikatnie się poprawił. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru się z tym ujawniać. Nie wydając się jednak skrępowany, odpowiedział.

\- Tajemnica.

_Uchuchu. Teraz to już w ogóle się nakręciłem._

Mierzyli się wzrokiem i Ace próbował zgadnąć, kiedy koleś nie wytrzyma i każe mu się zamknąć.

\- Ace - wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

\- Marco – mężczyzna ostrożnie oddał uścisk i wymownie spojrzał na zegarek.

Portgas poczuł przyjemny prąd, który przeszył jego kręgosłup. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu chciał podtrzymać rozmowę. Jego wadą było to, że czasem nie potrafił odpuścić, nawet w tak oczywistych sytuacjach. W końcu raz się żyje, nie? Najwyżej zwieje. Niewiele czasu zostało do jego stacji.

Przeciągnął się i zarzucił ręce na oparcie fotela, prężąc się jak kot. Brew Marco powędrowała do góry, jakby dopiero teraz zarejestrował jego zagrywki. Uwagę mężczyzny przykuła również wielka walizka, której szwy były niebezpiecznie napięte.

\- To najniezbędniejszy prowiant – Ace poklepał naciągnięty materiał i przyłożył palec do ust dając do zrozumienia, że też ma tajemnice.

\- Nie wątpię - zażartował Marco sceptycznie i nagle zdawało się, że złapał zainteresowanie, bo zamknął książkę. Pochylił się do przodu podpierając brodę na dłoni i znów mu się przyglądając - Pewnie daleka podróż?

\- Nie, niestety zaraz wysiadam.

Jak na zawołanie z głośniczków zapowiedzieli jego stację. Ace miał ochotę jęknąć na głos. Akurat wtedy, gdy rozmowa zaczynała być ciekawa!

Marco tym razem szczerze się uśmiechnął. Ace uznał, ze wygląda jeszcze bardziej seksownie niż wcześniej.

\- A taki przystojniak jak ty dokąd zmierza? - wypalił stwierdzając, że i tak nic przecież nie traci. Aż mu się gorąco zrobiło i udając obojętność, zaczął się powoli zbierać.

Blondyn wydawał się coraz bardziej rozbawiony. Nagle też wstał i zapiął swoją torbę.

\- To moja stacja – powiedział spokojnie, próbując ukryć rozbawienie.

\- Ty… też tu wysiadasz? – Ace poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

Pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Cisza się przedłużała, a w oczach Marco zatańczyły wesołe ogniki.

 _O kurwa_ , podsumował Ace.

Trochę go zamurowało. Do tego nie było innej możliwości jak ta, że oboje w takim razie wybierają się na ten sam obóz, bo nic innego na tym zadupiu się nie znajdowało. Mieszanka ekscytacji i zdenerwowania przelewała się przez niego i już czuł, że w tym roku będą to na pewno niezapomniane wakacje. Najwyraźniej po serii ciężkich egzaminów w końcu miało go spotkać jakieś szczęście.

Pociąg się zatrzymał, a oni wyszli na mały peron. Właściwie to Ace ledwo wytaskał swoją walizkę przez malutkie drzwi i wypadł na niego zziajany. Czuł na swoich plecach rozbawiony wzrok, ale dzielnie dał sobie radę, nie prosząc o pomoc. Poza tym, teraz poczuł prawdziwą misję poderwania seksownego jegomościa, więc nie było chwili na jakąkolwiek słabość.

Pociąg odjechał zostawiając ich samych. Portgas dopiero teraz rozejrzał się wokół siebie i przymknął na chwilę oczy.

W nozdrza od razu uderzyła go woń świeżego lasu. Dookoła ćwierkały ptaki, a przez gęste, szumiące korony drzew przedzierało się ciepłe słońce, grzejąc mu skórę. Wiał lekki, ciepły wiatr zapowiadający nadchodzące upały. Rozwiewał mu zmierzwione włosy. Nie mogła im się trafić lepsza pogoda. Zachwycił się urokiem pozamiejskiej sielanki i ruszył za Marco, który zdążył już go zostawić w tyle.

Stacja była niewielka. Prócz peronu i małego, ceglanego domku dookoła otaczał ich soczyście zielony las. Kawałek od nich znajdował się prowizoryczny szlaban, by piesi uważali przy przechodzeniu przez tory. Ścieżka była wąska i piaszczysta, schodząca dość stromo w dół, przez co Ace miał spore problemy i ciężko było mu dotrzymać kroku nowemu koledze.

\- Rozumiem, że oboje zmierzamy na obóz? Cóż za zbieg okoliczności… - mówił Ace, stękając i jęcząc przy każdej przeszkodzie i wystającym konarze. Blondyn nie raczył jednak spowolnić kroku, ale wydawało mu się, że go słucha. - To twój pierwszy raz? Nie widziałem cię wcześniej. Może trafimy do tego samego pokoju? Co ty na to?

Marco dopiero teraz się odwrócił i zaczął przyglądać zdyszanemu chłopakowi.

Bokserka Ace’a kleiła mu się do skóry, ale dalej starał się wyglądać oszałamiająco, napinając swe umięśnione ramiona.

\- Dasz sobie radę? – Marco podejrzanie spojrzał na walizkę, z której dochodziły dziwne, szklane odgłosy.

\- Jasne, co to dla mnie - sapnął i zaserwował swój hollywodzki uśmiech. - To... co z tym pokojem? Skoro oboje jesteśmy spóźnieni, to pewnie wszystko już jest pozajmowane. Obiecuję być grzeczny… - zatrzymał się i puścił mu oczko.

 _I nie zgwałcić cię pierwszej nocy_ , dodał w myślach.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Marco pomrugał kilka razy i poprawiając ramiączko od torby, poszedł dalej udając, że nie słyszał. Dostrzegł jednak u niego nikły uśmiech i ciche prychnięcie.

 _Dajesz Portgas, dopóki ci nie przywali, masz szansę_ , szepnął do siebie i w końcu trafił na bardziej równe podłoże, przez co łatwiej było mu iść.

W sumie nie był zły, że koleś go wyprzedził. Miał zajebisty widok na jego tyłek. Oblizał spierzchnięte usta i spróbował wyrównać z nim krok. Biegł za nim praktycznie do samego obozu, próbując zagadywać go na wszelkie sposoby. Jego milczenie lub pół odpowiedzi mu nie przeszkadzały

W końcu ujrzeli recepcję, a za nią drewniane szeregowe domki. Wszystkie budynki były ustawione według litery „U” gdzie jedna strona przeznaczona była dla kobiecej części obozowiczów, a druga dla męskiej. Wewnątrz kompleksu było miejsce na ogniska, przy których zawsze zbierali się wieczorami i grając na gitarach, zajadali kiełbaski. Młodzież spacerowała ścieżkami wzdłuż budynków w kierunku jeziora, które znajdowało się dosłownie dwieście metrów za ośrodkiem. Plaża była przestronna, znajdowało się na niej nawet boisko do siatkówki i zaraz obok niewielka przystań z żaglówkami. Już się nie mógł doczekać aż wypełni formalności i w kąpielówkach rzuci się z pomostu do wody. Ze stołówki dochodziły smaczne zapachy zwiastujące obiad i Ace już poczuł jak na samą myśl cieknie mu ślinka. Z radością wspominał posiłki uroczej Makino i wierzył, że w tym roku będą równie pyszne. Kawałek obok znajdowała się stadnina z końmi, którymi codziennie zajmowała się jedna z wyznaczonych przez opiekunów grup. Nawet perspektywa wczesnych poranków wywołana wojskowym terrorem zupełnie go nie zniechęcała. W końcu był to obóz sportowo-rekreacyjny. Z oddali próbował rozpoznać kogoś znajomego, ale niestety jego paczka najwyraźniej już musiała bawić się nad wodą. W końcu dotarli do drzwi głównego budynku i przekroczyli próg recepcji.

Przywitał ich drewniany hol, na którego ścianach wisiały różne malowidła dzikich zwierząt oraz repliki myśliwskich broni. Zapach skórzanych kanap, stary brzęczący telewizor, kurz unoszący się w powietrzu i stukanie antycznego zegara w kącie przypominało Ace’owi ostatni czas spędzony tutaj i poczuł gęsią skórkę na myśl, że czeka go kolejny, najlepszy tydzień jego życia. I kto wie… może jakaś przygoda?

Znów zapatrzył się zaśliniony jak krowa na malowane wrota, gdy Marco przeczesał palcami swoją złotą grzywę.

\- Witamy w Littre Garden… - odezwała się znudzona dziewczyna za ladą, która żując cukierka przeglądała jakieś szarlatańskie czasopismo, nie racząc ich nawet spojrzeniem. Miała długie do pasa, kręcone włosy w kolorze różowej gumy balonowej, ostry makijaż, kolczyk w nosie, a ze słuchawek, które miała założone luźno na szyi, leciał hardkorowy metal. Ubrana była w czarną koszulkę z logiem jakiegoś zespołu i krótką, kraciastą spódniczkę sięgającą jej ledwo do kolan. – Czym mogę służyć?

\- Siema, Perona, my po klucze - Ace wyszczerzył się, gdy wielkie oczy dziewczyny zwróciły się na niego. - Mam nadzieję, że nie ominęło nas wiele? Daj nam coś wolnego, najlepiej z dala od tej rozwrzeszczanej bandy plebsu. - Mrugnął jej porozumiewawczo, dając oczne sygnały na stojące obok niego ciacho, chcąc zasugerować, co ma na myśli.

Dziewczyna nie zdążyła się nawet zastanowić i zerknęła na gościa, momentalnie się podrywając.

\- Dzień dobry panu! - Ukłoniła się grzecznie i wyciągnęła komplet uszykowanych wcześniej kluczy - Miło pana znowu widzieć. Zapraszam na prawo na piętro. Pokój już gotowy. Proszę się tu tylko podpisać - Wyciągnęła papiery.

\- Dziękuję, coś jeszcze? - Powiedział Marco i odebrał potrzebne rzeczy.

\- Wszystko. Życzę udanego pobytu.

Perona pożegnała go swoim słodkim uśmiechem i spojrzała na Ace’a, gdy zostali sami.

\- Rany boskie, co ci jest? – zapytała dziewczyna, widząc bladego jak ściana chłopaka.

Ace właśnie przechodził załamanie nerwowe. Nagle cała magia obozu i świetlanych wakacji prysła jak bańka mydlana.

\- Czy to… to… czy on…?

\- Nowy opiekun. Zamiast tego skurwiela Lucciego. Ledwo po studiach, odjebuje praktyki. Był jedynym spoko kandydatem z tych, którzy nadesłali CV. Całkiem spoko, choć wygląda na nudziarza. - Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby ją to mało obchodziło. - Niby mówią, że fajna dupa, ale ja tam nie wiem z której strony.

Ace chciał umrzeć.

\- Mam… przejebane – szepnął przerażony.

\- Zawsze masz przejebane, żadna nowość.

\- Nie, teraz na serio.

\- Ta, ta… - Perona straciła nim zainteresowanie i wróciła do gazety. - Chłopaki mają klucze, Sanji wszystko ogarnął. A teraz won, czytam zajebisty artykuł o zombie.

Portgas skręcił w prawe skrzydło, omijając szerokim łukiem schody, które prowadziły do pomieszczeń dla kadry. Snując się jak cień długim, otwartym na dwór korytarzem, mijał drzwi do pokoi, nie pamiętając nawet, czy pytał, który jest jego.

\- Chłopaki! Ace przyjechał!

Coś ciężkiego wskoczyło mu znienacka na plecy i powaliło na deski, robiąc straszny hałas. Piegowaty nawet nie miał siły się podnosić, gdy niecierpliwe ręce jego młodszego barta szarpały go za ubranie.

\- Coś ty taki na wpół martwy?

Jakiś but przekręcił jego głowę tak, że mógł spojrzeć na otaczających go ludzi.

\- O, cześć Sanji, cześć Luffy, cześć Zoro, cześć Sabo, cześć Koala.

\- To na pewno Ace? - Jego najstarszy brat, Sabo, przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na znajdującą się przed nim kupę nieszczęścia. Kręcone jak u baranka blond włoski otaczały jego twarz jak aureola. Przypominał przez to jakiegoś anielskiego bożka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz towar? – szepnął Sanji Black i dopadł do jego kieszeni, zaczynając macać go publicznie w bardzo dziwnych miejscach.

\- Walizka, kretynie. Nie widzisz, że to zaraz wybuchnie? – Roronoa Zoro wskazał na napięty zamek, który z ledwością trzymał materiał.

\- Jak zaraz nie dostanę fajki, to sam wybuchnę i skopię ci te zagloniałe dupsko! – odszczeknął chłopak, jak zwykle obrażając go ze względu na zielony kolor włosów i przejął torbę, ostrożnie prowadząc ją do ich pokoju.

\- To na pewno bezpieczne? – Koala, jako jedyna dziewczyna w towarzystwie rozgadała się z niepokojem, bojąc się ujrzeć kogoś z opiekunów i przytuliła do ramienia Sabo, który uspokajająco pogłaskał ją po głowie.

\- Dobra, trzeba go wtaszczyć do pokoju! – oświadczył Luffy, który najchętniej z nich wszystkich wydawał polecenia.

Razem z Zoro chwycił Ace’a pod boki, a potem podniósł go do pionu.

\- Kurna, stary, weź się w garść, w końcu mamy wakacje! – Sabo przypatrywał się bratu z niepokojem.

Wszyscy byli jednak bardziej przejęci nielegalną akcją, którą po kryjomu przeprowadzali. Rozglądali się na boki, czy nikt ich przypadkiem nie nakrył.

Władowali się do jednego z pomieszczeń i zamknęli drzwi. Zoro stanął na czatach. Walizka została rozbebeszona, na podłodze wylądowały kolorowe butelki, puszki i kartoniki papierosów.

\- Szacun, przywiozłeś nawet więcej niż ustalaliśmy! – oniemiał Sabo. – Skąd miałeś hajs…? Dziadek ci rzucił za egzaminy? Bez jaj!

\- Ale będą imprezyyyy! - wrzasnął Luffy, zagłuszając Sabo i zacierając ręce.

\- Dobra robota! - Sanji ponownie klepnął Ace’a w ramię i dopiero teraz zobaczył jaki jest blady. - Ej, co jest?

\- Sanji… mam kłopoty.

Blondyn nachylił się do niego trochę już wystraszony. Szepnął tak, by nikt go nie usłyszał.

\- Kurna, co jest? Nakryli cię?

\- Nie wiem.

Tym razem oboje zbledli.

\- Gadaj.

Ace nabrał powietrza i też zaczął szeptać, kiedy reszta dzieliła flaszki.

\- Jechałem pociągiem z takim ciachem. No mówię ci, rżnąłbym jak królik na wiosnę… Zacząłem go podrywać, od tak, czemu nie, fajna dupa…

\- Konkrety, Portgas! – Sanji chwycił się za czoło, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że nawet w takiej sytuacji jego przyjaciel myśli penisem zamiast głową.

\- Okazało się, że to nasz nowy opiekun! – jęknął Ace. - Całą drogę leźliśmy tutaj i musiał słyszeć jak butelki się o siebie obijają! Byłby idiotą, gdyby nie domyślił się, co jest w walizce! Do tego proponowałem mu wspólny pokój… chyba się zabiję…

\- Otwierałeś to przy nim? – zapytał przyjaciel, nieźle przejęty.

\- Nie… ale Boże, Sanji, jakie on ma oczy…

\- Mówiłeś, co masz w środku? – potrząsnął nim, by Ace zaczął kontaktować.

\- Nie, ale ten tatuaż na piersi na pewno musi mieć zajebisty… myślisz, że…

\- Panowie, jest sprawa – Sanji wstał, tracąc nim zainteresowanie i zwrócił się do przyjaciół. – Nasz towarzysz mógł zostać nakryty. Trzeba ten towar dobrze ukryć – powiedział, odpalając jedną z fajek i zaciągając się z przyjemnością. Reszta pokiwała mu twierdząco, każdy mając już na myśli jakąś kryjówkę.

Ace westchnął i padł ciężko na łóżko. Jego głównym problemem teraz był interes między jego nogami, który nie dopuszczał do siebie gróźb kastracji za niesubordynację.

***

\- Czy ty zawsze musisz coś odwalić? - zapytał Sanji, kiedy zostali sami z Sabo w ich trzyosobowym pokoju. - Rany, połowa z nas jest prawie pełnoletnia, a tu dalej taki rygor…

\- W pociągu zaliczyłem z nim w myślach ze dwadzieścia pozycji… - Portgas jęczał w poduszkę. - Umrę marnie.

\- Co ci odjebało? - Sabo patrzył z niepokojem na Ace’a, nie wiedząc o czym ten mamrocze.

\- To, co tobie nie grozi. Ty masz w czym zanurzyć - wymamrotał z żalem piegowaty.

\- Ej, tylko z takimi tekstami nie przy Koali! - Starszy brat zaczerwienił się, upychając na siłę ciuchy, pod którymi schowali alkohol.

\- A tak po za tym, jak się wam układa? – zapytał Sanji, by odwrócić uwagę od niestabilnego emocjonalnie Ace’a.

Sabo tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pokazał kciuk w górę. Odkąd byli parą, Ace dostrzegł, że zdecydowanie chłopak spoważniał. Może on sam też powinien? Jeszcze cofnie się w rozwoju do poziomu Luffy’ego i co wtedy?

Przyjrzał się znajomym ścianom. Pokój był prosto urządzony, trzy drewniane łóżka ze śmieszną pościelą w ogrodowe kwiaty, jedna przestronna szafa dla całej trójki, półki nocne i obśrupane drzwi do łazienki z rozpadającym się prysznicem, mini umywalką i kiblem z latającą klapą. Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów.

\- Myślicie, że mam może jakieś szanse? - Ace znów schował twarz w poduszce, co jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniło jego brata, który o niczym jeszcze nie wiedział.

\- Mogę mu powiedzieć? – zapytał zdenerwowany już Sanji, gdy piegowaty nawet nie próbował się kryć ze swoim problemem. Na skinienie głowy, wyjaśnił czerwieniącemu się Sabo co zaszło w pociągu.

\- Rozumiem, że i tak będziesz go podrywał? - Sabo westchnął ciężko, znając Ace’a od tej strony. – Co to w ogóle za Marco? Pierwsze słyszę.

\- Oczywiście, że będzie - odparł Sanji z przekonaniem, czytając rozpiskę organizacyjną obozu. - Jutro rano jest zbiórka powitalna na jadalni. Przydzielą nam opiekunów, między innymi Marco. – Sabo aż zbladł. - Ciekawe czy jest jeszcze ktoś nowy w tym roku. Obyśmy dostali kogoś w porządku. Jak znowu to będzie Spadam, to słowo daję, utopię gnoja.

\- Przecież zdarzają się takie wakacyjne romanse. Prawda? - Ace kontynuował swój lament. - Boże, co ja mu nagadałem… A jak jest homofobem?

\- W jego zawodzie to nieetyczne zadawać się z podopiecznym. Narobisz mu tylko problemów – Sanji chciał go sprowadzić na ziemię.

\- Przestań, bo tym bardziej będzie próbował - powiedział Sabo, znając zapędy brata.

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że będzie tu pracował! – jęknął Ace w poduszkę.

\- Koleś ma przejebane – szepnął Sanji, myśląc ze współczuciem o nowym opiekunie.

\- No – potwierdził Sabo.

\- Hej, dzięki, że przynajmniej mam wasze wsparcie – zaperzył się piegowaty.

\- Przestań jęczeć jak stuletnia dziewica czekająca na królewicza. Jest pełno zajebistych okazów piękności na tym obozie – Sanji otworzył okno i nabrał w płuca świeżego powietrza. - Ach… czujecie to? To zapach świeżych, atrakcyjnych kobiet czekających, by paść w me ramiona! - Sanji wychylił się i pomachał grupce dziewczyn idących przy domkach naprzeciwko. Popatrzyły na niego dziwnie i poszły dalej.

\- Zaczyna się. - Bracia przewrócili oczami, choć Ace pomyślał, że w sumie znalazł się w nie lepszej sytuacji, niż jego eroprzyjaciel.

Zastanawiał się, czy podrywanie opiekuna to rzeczywiście jakieś przestępstwo?

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Od kiedy przejmuje się takimi rzeczami?


	2. Rozdział 2

Ace był tak zmęczony ostatnimi poprawkami egzaminów, całą tą akcją w pociągu i nielegalnym przemytem alkoholu, że odpadł tego wieczoru jako pierwszy. Wypił może… z dwa piwa? Jak kamień usnął i obudził się dopiero na mrożący krew w żyłach dźwięk budzika.

Szamocząc się w pościeli, spadł na ziemię. Odezwały się głosy jego przyjaciół.

\- Nie… proszę nie…

\- Czemu te śniadania są o 8 rano…

Portgas rozkleił oczy, które poraziły promienie słońca. Opatulony jeszcze w kołdrze zaczął się wić w stronę łazienki jak robak. Robak, którego przydepnięto butem.

\- Wyłączcie to gówno… - szepnął ktoś spod kołdry.

\- Który idiota wziął na budzik śmiech jakiejś laleczki z horroru, co? Prawię się posrałem ze strachu…- jęknął Sabo i przekręcił się na drugi bok.

\- To niesprawiedliwe, że mam kaca…- mruknął do siebie Ace i wstał w końcu, dalej taszcząc za sobą pościel aż do łazienki. Łyknął sobie zdrowo z kranu i przemył twarz. Opatulony kołdrą zobaczył się w lustrze i próbował ułożyć swoje loczki, które sterczały w każdą stronę. - Ale niesamowite, że dalej jestem przystojny… - mrugnął do siebie.

\- Wypad z łazienki, narcyzie – w drzwiach stanął Sanji, trzymając w rękach ubrania na zmianę.

\- Co to jest, do cholery?! - Ace aż przetarł oczy, wskazując na pidżamę przyjaciela, który chciał go wykurzyć.

\- Coś ci się nie podoba? – zaczerwienił się Sanji, już czując, co zaraz nastąpi.

\- Ona jest w pieprzone króliczki!

Nastała cisza. Sabo również podniósł głowę z poduszki. Zmrużył oczy, by lepiej się przyjrzeć.

\- Serio jest w króliczki. Różowe – przyznał Ace’owi Sabo i jego usta zaczynały wykrzywiać się w uśmiechu.

Sanji wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał dostać drgawek z wściekłości. Zarumieniły mu się nawet uszy.

\- To piżama od mojej matki. Radzę wam przemilczeć temat - wycedził przez zęby.

\- Okej, okej, nie pytałem - Ace uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, przez co puścił już ledwo trzymającą się na nim kołdrę i pokazał im się takim, jakim go Pan Bóg stworzył.

\- Na miłość boską, Ace! Co ty masz z tym rozbieraniem się we śnie! I wypad z łazienki! - Sanji wyrzucił go z pomieszczenia i zamknął drzwi.

Sabo tylko westchnął i znów schował się pod pościel, błagając o jeszcze pięć minut.

***

Po umyciu, ziewając i przeciągając się, zmierzali już w stronę stołówki. Zaczęło się robić gwarnie gdy zewsząd nadciągali obozowicze. Pogoda była przecudowna. Zero wiatru, jedynie ciepłe słoneczko i zapach świeżości. Pod ich butami trzeszczała przyjemnie leśna ściółka.

\- Cześć chłopaki.

Przywitał ich Zoro, który niósł śpiącego jeszcze Luffy’ego na barku.

\- Nie mów, że go jeszcze ubierałeś - Ace przyglądał się martwemu bratu i dostrzegł jeszcze jedną osobę, która z nimi szła. - O, siema. My się znamy?

Przyjrzał się chłopakowi. Wczoraj wieczorem siedział już tylko z Sabo i Sanjim, więc nie miał okazji jeszcze zrobić obchodu zapoznawczego z nowymi nabytkami obozu.

\- Trafalgar Law – przywitał się chłopak i skinął grzecznie głową.

\- Ace jestem. Portgas Ace.

Podali sobie dłonie, a piegowaty rozpoczął ocenianie. Nowy miał ciemniejszą karnację, trochę latynoski typ urody. Czarne, krótko przycięte włosy, w uszach kolczyki, a na dłoniach, które do połowy schował w kieszenie dżinsowych, nakrapianych spodni, widniały wzory tatuaży. Ace pokiwał z uznaniem głową. Sklasyfikował go jako "całkiem dobra dupa", ale niestety nie w jego guście.

\- Czaaaaaad, dużo ich masz? - Pochylił się, by lepiej widzieć wytatuowane literki na palcach.

\- Trochę… - chłopak wydawał się speszony, niekoniecznie chciał mu pokazywać, co jeszcze skrywa pod rękawami bluzy.

Ace przyznał sam przed sobą, że ma jakąś chorą manię, jeśli chodzi o ozdabianie własnego ciała. Chętnie sam by sobie coś wytatuował… Może na ramieniu? Tak, na pewno na ramieniu. Myślał o jebnięciu sobie na nim swojego imienia. A co. Jak samouwielbienie, to już po całości.

\- To nowy. Jest pierwszy raz. Luffy go wytrzasnął z pociągu. Jesteśmy teraz we trójkę w pokoju – Zoro postanowił obronić Lawa i odciągnął Ace’a na bezpieczną odległość, bo jak zwykle przyglądał się nowemu jak jakiś napalony szczeniak.

\- O cho, cho, wybraniec – Ace nachylił mu się do ucha Trafalgara, który wyraźnie czuł się tym zażenowany. - Wyrazy współczucia. Mój brat – kiwnął na Luffy’ego - tak naprawdę jest niedorozwinięty… Jakbyś potrzebował ratunku… ała!

\- Poprawka, oboje są niedorozwinięci. - Sabo pociągnął go za fraki, niemo przepraszając nowego kolegę.

\- Ty też należysz do tej rodziny! – zaperzył się Ace.

Law trochę się rozluźnił i uśmiechnął, gdy bracia zaczęli ostrzej sobie dogryzać.

Przekomarzali się wesoło, czując już zapach dochodzący ze stołówki. Mieli wejść do środka, kiedy drogę zagrodziło im trzech chłopaków. Zatrzymali się naprzeciw siebie.

Jeden długowłosy blondyn, umięśniony jak bodygard, drugi wyglądający jak zdeformowane dziecko Mikela Jacksona i trzeci, płomiennowłosy, obwieszony wisiorkami, który odezwał się jako pierwszy.

\- Patrzcie, patrzcie, kogo tu mamy… Znaleźliście sobie nową pizdeczkę do ekipy? – Typ wskazał na Trafalgara.

\- Wal się Kid. - Sabo pierwszy wybuchnął, a reszta stanęła w jego obronie.

\- Co jest? – zapytał cicho Law, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi i czemu właściwie czepili się właśnie jego.

\- Ci goście? – Ace pokwapił się z odpowiedzią i kiwnął na bandę. - To trzy ofiary przemysłu gumowego. – Gdy zobaczył, że Law nie zajarzył, sprostował – Nieszczęśliwy, niezamierzony, łóżkowy wypadek. Komuś pękło podczas…

\- Uważaj sobie… Portgas – warknął najeżony Kid. Podszedł krok bliżej, chwytając piegowatego za koszulkę. - Mamy jeszcze kilka nie załatwionych spraw. A ty młody… - Zwrócił się do oniemiałego Lawa - dowiedz się, z kim lepiej się trzymać.

Zoro zrzucił na ziemię Luffy’ego i podszedł do szefa wrogiej ekipy.

\- Możemy zawsze rozwiązać to teraz – powiedział zielonowłosy, mając dzikość w oczach.

Brutalnie wybudzony Luffy, choć nie do końca ogarniał, co się dzieje, już z przyzwyczajenia nastawiał sobie kości palców.

Ace też był gotowy, żeby się prać po mordach. Już go ręce świerzbiły. Jeżeli za czymś nie tęsknił, to właśnie za nimi. Chociaż widok Killera i Appo, dwóch dryblasów, którzy zawsze łazili za Kidem, nie drażnił go tak bardzo, jak ryj ich lidera.

\- Czy wyście zdurnieli do reszty?!

Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku stojącej obok grupki dziewczyn, z których jedna weszła między nich bez strachu i rozdzieliła Kida i Ace’a.

\- Ledwo żeście przyjechali i już macie zamiar dostawać szlabany?! – warknęła rudowłosa, szczególnie do grupy Luffy’ego.

\- Nami! Moje słońce zaranne i wieczorne! – Sanji padł dziewczynie do stóp i ucałował dłoń. – Oraz me piękności Vivi i Koalo – przywitał pozostałe panienki.

Na szczęście to rozluźniło trochę atmosferę, a do chłopaków nie przemawiało zostanie już pierwszego dnia ukaranym, więc niechętnie się przystosowali, rozchodząc się w różne strony.

\- Żenada… - Eustass splunął i zmierzył Ace’a morderczym spojrzeniem. - To nie koniec.

Portgas prychnął i odprowadził go wzrokiem. Gdyby nie to, że zdecydowanie tego ranka nie był w formie, to przywaliłby mu z dyńki.

Przywitali się z dziewczynami i wymienili kilkoma pierwszymi wrażeniami na obozie. Portugas żałował, że tyle go ominęło przez te cholerne poprawki. Ale tak to już jest, jak przez większość życia myśli się o niebieskich migdałach, a nie o nauce. Reszta rezydowała w ośrodku od dwóch dni, choć atrakcje rozpoczynały się dopiero dzisiaj. 

Luffy dalej nic nie ogarnął i rozglądał się półprzytomnie, wlokąc za przyjaciółmi. Nagle jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się jak szalone, a źrenice powiększyły.

\- Czy to…? Jedzenie?! - Luffy przebił się przez tłum wchodzących na stołówkę ludzi i trącając ich nieuprzejmie, zniknął im z oczu.

\- Przynajmniej mamy stolik. - Sabo podniósł kciuk w górę wiedząc, że młodszy brat pierwszy zasiądzie jak najbliżej okienka z wydawanym śniadaniem.

Wewnątrz panował gwar podekscytowanych głosów. Obecnych mogło być nawet około pięćdziesiątki.

Ace przejeżdżał wzrokiem po twarzach i większości nie poznawał. Może tylko kilka, ale mało znaczących, które w żaden sposób z roku na rok nie były godne zapamiętania. Zwrócił uwagę na pewno na jeden stolik, przy którym wśród szarej masy wyróżniały się trzy dziewczyny. Jedna z nich, zielonowłosa sokolica, zwana Monet. Jako jedyna skrzyżowała z nim spojrzenie i oblizała lubieżnie usta. Tej to jakoś zawsze się bał. Miała w sobie coś dzikiego. Mało się odzywała, a miał wrażenie, że w jej mózgu tworzą się plany zniszczenia świata. Aż przeszył go dreszcz. Druga, nosząca dziwną ksywkę Baby 5, promieniała na widok każdego męskiego osobnika i zarzucała przy nich swoimi długimi, czarnymi lokami. Wiedział jednak, że jej urok jest bardzo mylący i omijał ją szerokim łukiem. Jak jej nagle odbijało, potrafiła gołymi rękami złamać drewnianą dechę. Bóg świadkiem, widział to na żywo i gały mu prawie z orbit wyleciały. No i ostatnia dziewczyna, różowowłosa Jewelry Bonney. Ta to dopiero potrafiła się bić jak niejeden chłop. Również doświadczył i nie polecał. Znana była z tego, że wciąż rywalizowała z Luffym o to, kto potrafi zjeść więcej dokładek na stołówce. Miała ostry język, co nieszczególnie przypadło do gustu dziewczynom z ich ekipy. Nami za każdym razem jak ją widziała, miała ochotę wydrapać jej oczy. Ciężko mu było powiedzieć, czy za nimi przepada, ale na pewno wolał ich unikać. W końcu to baby, ich nie zrozumiesz.

Dłużej nie miał czasu rozglądać się po sali, bo zasiadł do stolika. Były sześcioosobowe, więc wszyscy chłopacy się pomieścili. Dziewczynom też udało się usiąść niedaleko. Talerze z jedzeniem już czekały, więc zaczęli się zajadać. Mieli do wyboru wędliny, sery, płatki, jakiś owoc i różnego rodzaju inne cuda, które podaje się na śniadania. Jak zwykle tworzyły się kolejki po mleko, robiły się stosiki zużytych opakowań po maśle oraz dżemie i co jakiś czas ktoś gdzieś wybuchał śmiechem. Ace’owi bardzo tego brakowało.

Przez cały posiłek unikał wzrokiem tylko jednego miejsca. Stolików dla kadry.

Jednak gdy skończyli jeść, w hali rozległ się głos szefa obozu, bossa nad bossami, Edwarda Newgate’a, który z resztą był dla nich zagadką, bo pojawiał się tylko na otwarciu i zakończeniu imprezy. Przezywali go białobrody i Ace nigdy tego nie pojmował, bo koleś świecił jedynie białym wąsem. Wyobrażał sobie, że może kiedyś wyglądał jak Święty Mikołaj i stąd to się wzięło. Zawsze bawiła go ta wizja, ale zaraz potem czuł na sobie szatański wzrok tego dziada i doznawał wizji najgorszych świąt Bożego Narodzenia ever.

Nie skupił się szczególnie na jego mowie, bo jego wzrok prześlizgnął się na mężczyznę, który siedział zaraz obok.

\- To ten kolo? Ten przyćpany?

Sanji go szturchnął i wskazał brodą w kierunku Marco.

Ace kiwnął twierdząco i przełknął ślinę. Dzisiaj w jego mniemaniu wyglądał jeszcze cudowniej niż wczoraj. A liczył na to, że chociaż ciut mu przejdzie jego obsesja.

\- Serio? On? – Sanji nie krył zdziwienia.

\- Z czym masz problem? – Ace nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Siedział wpatrzony w blondyna jak zahipnotyzowany. Reszta chłopaków przysłuchiwała się uważnie, wyciągając własne wnioski.

\- No bo… jakoś tak… eee… - Sanji nie wiedział do czego tu przyrównać.

\- Wygląda jak ananas – podsumował Luffy.

Wszyscy przy stoliku zaczęli trząść się ze śmiechu, który cudem udało im się powstrzymać, by nie dostać w mordę. Ace spojrzał na młodszego brata wilkiem.

\- Chuj wam w dupę. Przynajmniej nie będę mieć konkurencji - obruszył się jak urażona panna.

\- Nie no, jak na to jaki masz gust, to zdecydowanie twój najlepszy traf – przyznał Sanji, olewając kuksańca w żebra.

\- Nabijaj się dalej, erotomanie. Dla mnie to biblijny Adam - westchnął Ace i oparł się cierpiętniczo na obramowaniu krzesła. - A ja jestem jego zakazanym jabłuszkiem – uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Ja pierdole, Ace, to było tak głębokie, jak kałuża po deszczu – skomentował Sabo, którego trochę to bawiło, a trochę zawstydzało.

\- Nigdy wam już więcej nic nie powiem. – Piegowaty znów udał obrażonego i spojrzał na Marco tęsknym wzrokiem. 

Sanji próbował go udobruchać, a w tym samym czasie Law nachylił się do Zoro.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Portgas woli facetów. Ale nie martw się, znalazł już sobie ofiarę. W razie jakby przystawiał się do ciebie, po prostu mu jebnij. Nie obrazi się. Po prostu taki jest.

\- A.

Nowy kolega niepewnie poprawił się na krześle, wciskając mocniej ręce w kieszenie. Ta informacja trochę nim wstrząsnęła.

Boss bossów skończył przemówienie i usiadł. Rozległy się oklaski. Następnie głos zabrała kolejna szycha, która w przeciwieństwie do poprzednika, była obecna na obozie cały czas i sprawowała najwyższą władzę. Rudowłosy Shanks.

Właściwie to dzięki niemu Ace i jego przyjaciele mieli okazję uczestniczyć w tym wyjeździe. Był on przyjacielem każdej z rodzin, stąd też zaproszenia, od których wszystko się zaczęło. Co prawda tutaj zachowywał się dla nich całkiem obco i nie chroniło ich to wcale od unikania kar, ale i tak było zabawnie.

Shanks rozejrzał się ciepło po sali, powitał w szczególności nowych uczestników i zaczął przedstawiać kadrę. W tym momencie wszyscy słuchali uważnie.

Na wstępie przedstawił nowych, a mianowicie Marco i schowanego w cieniu blondyna. Nazywał się Donquixote Rosinante. Oboje byli tutaj ze względu na studenckie praktyki. Kiwnęli tylko głowami, nie podnosząc się z miejsca. Obaj wyglądali jak jacyś rockowi muzycy.

\- Do tego również ze względów osobistych, musieliśmy pożegnać naszą kucharkę Makino - dodał kierownik.

Po sali poniosło się echo zawodu. Kobieta wyczyniała w kuchni niesamowite rzeczy. Właściwie powstały nawet kręgi paniki, szczególnie przy stoliku Ace’a.

\- Cooo?! Ale jak to?! - Luffy wydawał się zdruzgotany. – Moje schabowe, mielone, de volaje… Takie pyszne… - załkał.

Reszta też wyglądała na zaskoczonych, prócz Sanjiego.

\- To wy nie wiecie?

\- Czego nie wiemy? - Zoro wygiął brew.

\- Ale jesteście mało spostrzegawczy… - westchnął podirytowany. – Dziecko będą mieć. Ona i Shanks - szepnął.

Szczeny wszystkich przy stoliku opadły do podłogi.

\- Żartujesz?! – wrzasnęli, ale zaraz zostali uciszeni.

\- Nie drzeć japy! Nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć – warknął Sanji, uśmiechając się przepraszająco w stronę innych stolików.

Na sali dalej panował jednak harmider i Shanks musiał wszystkich kilka razy uciszać.

\- Zastępować ją będzie nowa osoba - wskazał okienko stołówki.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i zamarli.

\- Jezu… - tym razem twarz Sanjiego również wykrzywił ból.

Z cienia kuchni wyłoniło się olbrzymie, umięśnione cielsko. Płomiennorude włosy zalśniły, gdy znalazły się w kręgu światła. Szeroka, żabowata twarz wykrzywiona w niesmaku obdarzyła ich nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Z szerokich ust wystawał nie odpalony jeszcze papieros, a w uszach błyszczały złote kolczyki. Kreatura zdecydowanie nie wyglądała sympatycznie, a w porównaniu z Makino, bardziej jak jakiś górski bandyta, a nie kucharka.

\- To pani Dadan, proszę przywitajcie ją ciepło – powiedział Shanks i zakończył mowę.

\- To kobieta?! - Law i Zoro musieli zmrużyć oczy, próbując potwierdzić tę informację choć w minimalnym stopniu.

Po burzliwych emocjach związanych z tą szokującą informacją, nastał czas na dowiedzenie się, komu został przydzielony jaki opiekun. Listy wywieszone były na zewnątrz, więc po zakończeniu przemówień udali się na główny dziedziniec i tam zapoznali z selekcją i planem zajęć.

Chłopaki modlili się o to, by nie dostać Spandama jak w zeszłym roku.

\- Błagam, byle znów nie my, byle nie my… - szepnął Sabo.

Czekali cierpliwie na swoją kolej, aż w końcu dopchali się do tablic informacyjnych i zaczęli je przeglądać.

Ace znalazł ich jako pierwszych.

\- Mam! Więc… - piegowaty przeczytał w myślach i zbladł nagle. – O nie… o nie, nie, nie, nie…

\- NIE, JA NIE CHCĘ! NIE WYTRZYMAM ZE SPANDAMEM! – Sabo od razu spisał ich na straty. 

\- Uspokój się! Nie dlatego Ace jęczy. - Sanji wskazał na imię i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To jego ananas.

Portugas odszedł kawałek dalej i położył się na ziemi.

\- Chcę umrzeć… Czemu nie urodziłem się ogórkiem…?

Chłopaki zaczęli się śmiać, ale olali przyjaciela i szukali na liście swojego wroga.

\- Nie wierzę… Patrzcie, kto go dostał… Ale jaja! Chyba los jest sprawiedliwy! - Sabo przeczytał na głos imiona paczki Kida, których przydzielili do znienawidzonego przez nich opiekuna.

\- Nie byłbym taki pewny - Powiedział Sanji grobowo i wszyscy nagle zdali sobie z tego sprawę. - Czuję, że będą z tego kłopoty. To połączenie może nam być nie na rękę.

\- Cóż, najważniejsze, że to nie my będziemy się z nim użerać. - Zoro wzruszył ramionami.

\- Oby ananas nie był gorszy – zamyślił się Sanji, celowo drażniąc łkającego nad swym losem Ace’a.

\- Wszystko lepsze niż Spadam – skomentował Sabo.

\- To co robimy jako pierwsze? - Luffy odciągnął ich uwagę na przyjemniejsze rzeczy.

\- Najpierw… mamy zajęcia w stajni. Chodźmy się przywitać z nowym opiekunem! – Sanji pochylił się nad Ace’em i poklepał się po kolankach, przywołując leżącego jak pieska do nogi. – No choć, na pewno będzie fajnie! 

\- Mogę zostać? Plis? Przecież ja się jawnie do niego zalecałem. Nie da mi żyć… - Ace nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej podekscytowany czy zdruzgotany. Poczłapał za przyjaciółmi czując, jak szybko bije mu serce i myśląc, że jego życie to jakiś popierdolony żart.

Już po chwili poczuli świeży zapach siana i usłyszeli rżenie koni. Czekała ich lekcja jazdy. Jako że cała piątka – Luffy, Zoro, Ace, Sabo i Sanji - była na obozie już któryś raz, nie potrzebowali mieć tłumaczone po kolei co i jak, dlatego już wcześniej mieli przygotowane odpowiednie stroje i nastawienie. Lawa też poinstruowali zawczasu.

Zobaczyli swojego opiekuna przed wejściem do stajni i udali się w jego stronę.

\- Cześć chłopaki - Marco przywitał ich podniesieniem dłoni i zmęczonym wzrokiem przejechał po ich twarzach. Ace miał gały wlepione w ziemię, bo paliły go policzki. - Jestem Marco, będę mieć was pod swoją opieką.

Każdy się przedstawił, nawet Ace coś tam niewyraźnie odburknął. Zerknął na niego ukradkiem, ale mężczyzna patrzył się w swoje kartki zamiast na niego.

\- Rozumiem, że nie jest to wasz pierwszy raz? - powiedział i zamknął zeszyt. - Czy muszę coś tłumaczyć?

\- Mamy już wszystko obcykane. - Sabo pokazał kciuk w górę i poklepał Trafalgara po ramieniu. – A tego tutaj będziemy pilnować w razie co.

\- No to zapraszam do środka. – Marco poprowadził grupkę do stajni.

Przez okna pod sufitem wlewało się ciepłe światło, w którego promieniach unosiły się drobinki kurzu. Przywitało ich osiem zaciekawionych, zwierzęcych spojrzeń. Kręcili się też inni pracownicy, którzy mieli im pomóc w osiodłaniu.

\- Koniki~! - Luffy podbiegł do jednego ze swoich ulubionych i ten jak na zwołanie wystawił łeb z boksu, dając się zmacać chłopakowi - Cześć Sunny! - Złotogrzywy kasztan wydawał się również zadowolony ze spotkania.

\- Tam masz lejce i kaski - Zoro wskazał Trafalgarowi osobne pomieszczenie. - Miałeś do czynienia kiedyś końmi?

\- Nie bardzo… - chłopak niechętnie odebrał osprzęt. - To co mamy robić? - zapytał Law, nieufnie patrząc na wielkie zwierzęta i zmarszczył nos.

\- Starać się nie spaść - Ace puścił mu oczko. – Hejka, Merry - przeczesał grzywę jasnej klaczy, ignorując blednącego kolegę.

Law nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, ale nic nie powiedział. Marco też dołączył. Opiekunowie uczestniczyli w zajęciach, pilnując i instruując, gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba. Każdy odebrał sobie swój komplet jeździeckiego stroju i wybrał konia. Sprawnie się uwinęli i znaleźli się na zewnątrz w komplecie.

Marco widząc, że jedyny ze zwierzęciem nie radzi sobie Law, podszedł do niego i pomagał wsiąść na konia.

Ace nieświadomie patrzył wygłodniałym wzrokiem na umięśnione ręce opiekuna i jego szczupłą talię. Z zazdrością obserwował, jak dotyka ud Trafalgara, który trząsł jak osika i tłumaczy mu spokojnie, jak powinno się ruszać i zatrzymywać.

\- Tylko się nie podnieć.

Portgas podskoczył i zaczepnie trzepnął Sanjiego w ramię, gdy ten go mijał, pokazując język. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo powinien się hamować, żeby nie było tego tak po nim widać. I czy w ogóle powinien? Dalej rozmyślał nad strategią. Trochę jednak bawiła go ta cała sytuacja. Po za tym i tak zrobił już z siebie idiotę, więc czemu nie grać go dalej? Dochodząc do takich wniosków nieco się rozchmurzył.

Wszedł na konia i sadowiąc się wygodnie w siodle, poklepał ciepłą szyję. Spiął się odrobinę, gdy Marco i do niego podszedł sprawdzając, czy strzemiona są na odpowiedniej wysokości. Poprawiał mu je w ciszy.

\- Na pewno nie spadnę, panie Marco? Trochę się boję. Jakieś rady?

Mężczyzna podniósł na niego wzrok, a Ace zrobił usta w dzióbek i zamrugał zalotnie oczkami zastanawiając się, czy zaraz nie zostanie skarcony.

Najpierw facet wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a potem, o dziwo, wywołało to na jego twarzy uśmiech.

\- Po prostu się skup, Portgas. - Nagle klepnął Merry w tyłek, a ona bez ostrzeżenia ruszyła. - Na tym, na czym trzeba - dodał na odchodnym.

Ace ledwo zdążył chwycić lejce. Uspokoił konia do stepu i zaczął robić koła po ujeżdżalni. Trochę zdębiał po tym, co usłyszał, ale szybko doszedł do siebie, próbując powstrzymać usta, które mimowolnie wykrzywiały się ku górze. Ostatecznie zaśmiał się i obejrzał znów na opiekuna, który puszczał kolejne osoby.

\- No nie wiem, nie wiem… - Ace westchnął, gdy Marco też wsiadł na konia. - Będzie ciężko…

\- Ace, przestań gwałcić siodło.

\- Black, prosisz się o wpierdol – Ace spojrzał słodko na Sanjiego, gdy ich konie się zrównały. Jego klacz zarzuciła wesoło grzywą.

\- Dzisiaj pewnie nie ma co liczyć na wycieczkę po lesie. - Blondyn zignorował groźbę i spojrzał tęskno za ogrodzenie. - A tak chciałem zaimponować jakimś pannom mym wierzchowcem i zdolnościami jeździeckimi...

\- Jak Trafalgar jedzie pierwszy raz to wątpię. Spójrz na biedaka. Nawet Luffy’emu za pierwszym razem lepiej szło – oboje zerknęli na chłopaka, któremu koń zaczął cofać się do tyłu.

\- Luffy ma trochę zwierzęcą mentalność, pewnie dlatego udało mu się zgrać z koniem.

\- Coś w tym jest.

Zaczęli się chichrać i przystąpili do kłusu.

Podczas gdy reszta całkiem dobrze się bawiła, Marco wciąż użerał się z Lawem. Ace’owi nawet zrobiło się ich żal, więc po jakimś czasie ostatecznie podjechał trochę pomóc, używając swych perwersyjnych metod.

\- Trafciu, nie trzymaj się tak kurczowo siodła, masz już tyle lat, że możesz się puścić… - nachylił się delikatnie w stronę zażenowanego jego słowami chłopaka i dodał szeptem, by Marco nie usłyszał.- If you know what I mean…

\- Bardzo zabawne, Portgas – odszczeknął Law, nie będąc tym zachwycony i coraz mniej pewny zwierzęcia, na którym siedział.

Przyjaciele próbowali po swojemu go czegoś nauczyć, ale szło tylko gorzej. Koń zupełnie nie wiedział, jak ma się zachowywać. Przystawał, skręcał, to chciał się zrywać do kłusu, to się cofał. Chłopaki chyba nigdy nie widzieli większego beztalencia.

\- Nie wierzę… Co to ma być?

Wszyscy obrócili się w stronę ogrodzenia, gdzie na belkach uwiesił się Kid z obstawą w postaci Killera i Appo.

\- To cyrk, czy on udaje? - Czerwonowłosy wskazał na purpurowego ze wstydu Trafalgara.

\- Ej, odwal się od niego! - Luffy zareagował agresywnie, podjeżdżając Sunny’m dość energicznie i zatrzymując się tuż przed ogrodzeniem, zmuszając przybyłych do kroku w tył. - Co znowu masz za problem, co?

\- Ja? Żaden, po prostu trafiłem na niezły kabaret. Panienka uczy się jeździć! - zaśmiał się Kid.

Wytatuowane palce zacisnęły się mocno na skórzanych lejcach. Law zmrużył oczy, mierząc przeciwnika lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- Uchu, jaśnie pani się zdenerwowała… - Kid oparł podbródek na dłoni, mierząc się z nowym na spojrzenia.

\- Wyświadcz nam przysługę i zobacz, czy cię nie ma na dnie jeziora - Sabo ledwo trzymał konia na wodzy.

\- Mogę mu jebnąć? Plissss - Ace szarpnął Zoro za koszulkę. Glon również był na granicy cierpliwości. 

\- Hej.

Dopiero teraz przypomnieli sobie, że nie są tu sami. Marco podszedł do nieproszonej grupki.

\- Z tego co wiem, wasze zajęcia nie powinny się jeszcze skończyć – opiekun patrzył na intruzów spode łba i nie musiał nawet podnosić głosu, by wszyscy się opamiętali. – Pan Spandam wie, gdzie jesteście?

\- Tsy - Eustass prychnął, nie rozpoznając jeszcze nowego prowadzącego. Wycofał się nieznacznie, udając niewiniątko. - Mogliśmy uwinąć się szybciej, prawda? – spróbował się wybronić.

\- W takim razie może zajmiecie się stajnią, skoro wam się nudzi? Jest dużo łajna do przerzucenia.

Grupa Marco zacisnęła usta w dzióbki, zszokowana, że tak młody prowadzący nie ma problemu w radzeniu sobie z narwanymi nastolatkami. Zwykle większość patrzyła na ich ostre kłótnie z boku, albo wszystkim dawała szlabany. Ale żeby stawać po ich stronie? Wymienili się rozbawionymi spojrzeniami.

\- Boszszsz… Aż mnie ciary przeszły - Ace był wniebowzięty.

\- Ma tę moc - przyznał Sabo, widząc rozanieloną twarz brata.

Grupa Kida dość pokrętnie się wymigała i odeszła ze wzrokiem zapowiadającym zemstę. Nie było to jednak na tę chwilę ważne.

Marco odprowadził ich poważnym wzrokiem, po czym zwrócił się do Lawa.

\- To nie jest obowiązek, nie musisz uczestniczyć w tych zajęciach, jeżeli nie chcesz. Możemy już na dziś skończyć, jeśli konie...

\- Nie.

Spojrzeli na Trafalgara pełni zdziwienia. W oczach czarnowłosego zapłonęła determinacja.

\- Jeszcze ten idiota cofnie swoje słowa – prychnął Law i na powrót spróbował ruszyć koniem do przodu. Tym razem mu się udało.

Luffy się zaśmiał, pełen uznania dla nowego kolegi.

Ace coś czuł, że ciekawie zapowiada się ich mała wojna.  
  



	3. Rozdział 3

Zaczęło zmierzchać, gdy szóstka przyjaciół zasiadła przy wieczornym ognisku. Zrobiło się trochę chłodniej, a ptaki cichły, gotowe zaśpiewać dopiero na powitanie nowego dnia. Ktoś wyciągnął gitarę, ktoś zaczął śpiewać, a drewno kąsane językami ognia trzaskało raz po raz, gdy spadł na nie tłuszcz z pieczonych na kijach kiełbasek.

\- Pyyyychota - Rozpływał się Luffy, wyciągając z płomieni trzy, nadziane na swój patyk kawałki mięsa.

\- Jak dla mnie to danie jest trochę za prymitywne... - skrytykował Sanji, choć również nie poskąpił sobie porcji.

\- Mnie tylko piwa brakuje - Zoro zalał sobie papierowy talerzyk keczupem i ku zdegustowaniu przyszłego kucharza, utopił w tym bułkę.

\- Tho hak ocherm obimy?

\- Ace, po pierwsze przeżuj, przełknij, a potem mów. Bo właśnie pół zawartości twojej gęby wylądowało mi na twarzy.

Portgas posłuchał Sanjiego i odezwał się po chwili.

\- To jak potem robimy? Idziemy z tym nad wodę czy gdzieś w las?

\- Na plaży za dużo par się kręci, a w lesie... – Sabo nie krył zaniepokojenia.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Zoro, który miał orientację w terenie gorszą od kamienia.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał obserwowany, nie zdając sobie sprawy ze swojej ułomności.

\- A może ta budka przy torach? - zaproponował Law, a reszta z przyjemnością podchwyciła pomysł, plując sobie w brodę , że sami na to nie wpadli.

\- Racja, zajebiście! To teraz czekamy do zmroku! – zatarł ręce Ace.

\- Musimy tylko pilnować, by ta gnida nas przypadkiem nie zauważyła – przypomniał im Sabo.

Kid siedział ze swoimi fanami po drugiej stronie ogniska. Zaczepiali nowe dziewczyny, które bardzo chętnie się dosiadały. Co jakiś czas wybuchali śmiechem i dość głośno wyrażali opinie na różne tematy.

\- On wczoraj nie siedział z jakąś blondynką? – zapytał Sanji, kończąc jeść.

\- Pewnie już poszła w odstawkę – Ace wzruszył ramionami, pilnując Luffy’ego, który ślinił się na porcję jedzenia sąsiadów. 

\- A gdzie twoja blondynka? – zapytał Sanji machając do niego brwiami.

Ace zmroził go wzrokiem.

\- Wal się, teraz wykonuję bardzo ważną czynność jaką jest jedzenie.

Portgas nie mógł się jednak opanować i znów zaczął szukać wzrokiem swojego bożyszcza. Niestety jeszcze się nie pojawił. Chwila nieuwagi kosztowała go zakradnięciem się do Luffy’ego Jelywery Bonney, która próbowała odebrać mu kiełbaskę i ostatecznie musiał rozdzielać od siebie agresywną dwójkę. Znani ze wszczynania absurdalnych sytuacji, zostali dla obozowiczów krótką atrakcją, w której ganiali się wokół ognia, próbując odebrać sobie jedzenie.

Potem śpiewy rozpoczęły się na dobre, ale nie było jeszcze wystarczająco późno, by się urwać. Wjechały szanty i ku uciesze słuchających, zaczęła się walka na rymy. Jako że grupy Luffy’ego i Kida była weteranami tych wyjazdów, ludzie zachęcili ich oklaskami do rywalizacji.

\- Hej ha, kolejkę nalej, hej ha, kielichy wznieśmy, to zrobi doskonale morskim opowieściom! – zaśpiewali obozowicze.

Oczywiście na początku poszło bardzo ambitnie.

\- Trzymaj mnie, bo będę rzygał, trzymaj mnie bo będę rzygał, trzymaj mnie bo będę rzygał, trzymaj mnie bo rzygam! – zaśpiewał, jakiś nowicjusz, który chciał zaimponować koleżankom.

\- Hej ha, kolejkę nalej, hej ha, kielichy wznieśmy, to zrobi doskonale morskim opowieściom! – zawtórował mu chór głosów.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, ja pierdole! – zaśpiewał jeszcze inny, rozglądając się, czy dalej nie ma żadnych opiekunów w pobliżu.

\- Hej ha, kolejkę nalej, hej ha, kielichy wznieśmy, to zrobi doskonale morskim opowieściom!

Sanji postanowił rozpocząć starcie i wyrwał się do dziewczyny, która trzymała się z Eustassem.

\- Twa uroda mnie powala, hej słodziutka podaj rękę, nie siedź tutaj z tym idiotą i skróć moją mękę!

\- Hej ha, kolejkę nalej, hej ha, kielichy wznieśmy, to zrobi doskonale morskim opowieściom! – zaśmiewali się inni.

\- Może i masz ładną buźkę i koszulę nienaganną, lecz z tym co tam mieścisz w spodniach, laski nie przygarną – odpowiedział mu Kid pełen satysfakcji.

Zawtórował im znów refren pomieszany z wyjącymi okrzykami. Blondyn uniósł swoją zakręconą brew w górę i uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- Widzę, że pan ma kompleksy, wartość w spodniach, a nie w głowie, wybacz, ale mnie nie rusza zniewaga tam na dole!

Kolejna fala chichotów i refren poniósł się po lesie.

\- Patrzcie państwo co za samce, serc kobiet wcale nie znają, zamiast skupić się na flirtach, się pozabijają!

Po zwrotce Bonney, która zagryzła ją kiełbasą, grupka dziewczyn wybuchła głośnym śmiechem.

\- Odezwała się dziewczyna, co jak beczka się opycha, prawi rady nam facetom, a sama ich odpycha! – Zoro nie mógł się pohamować i dostał w zamian środkowy palec, którego róż i brokat paznokcia zabiłby niejednego fana metalu.

Kolejny refren i oczekiwanie na więcej. Wybuchom śmiechu nie było końca.

\- Mnie się marzy taki chłopak, co na rękach będzie nosił, kwiatem sypnie i prezentem i humorki znosił!

Baby 5 też dodała swoje trzy grosze, zadowolona ze swojej zwrotki i rozmarzona. Monet, która przy niej siedziała uroczo się zaśmiała.

\- Właśnie teraz wyszło na jaw, jakie z was są egoistki, w głowie macie tylko romans i czekowe świstki!

Odezwał się z tłumu jakiś chłopak, co bał się ujawnić. Ace zabuczał z resztą ludu, próbując sobie przypomnieć jego imię. Buggy?

\- Błagam ludzie miejcie litość, głowa mnie od tego boli, ile przecież można słuchać jak facet tak pierdoli!

Nami dostała dotychczas największe oklaski.

\- Hej ha, kolejkę nalej, hej ha, kielichy wznieśmy, to zrobi doskonale morskim opowieściom! – krzyknęli obozowicze.

\- Widzę, że macie tu wesoło - zgromadzeni przy ogniu ludzie obejrzeli się w stronę głosu i zobaczyli uśmiechniętą twarz Shanksa. – Możemy wam przerwać? Mamy niespodziankę.

Wszyscy nieśmiało zaprosili kadrę, która wyłoniła się z ciemności. Wiedzieli, że teraz będą musieli być bardziej kulturalni. Była między innymi Robin, Hina, Smoker, Corazon i Spadam. Do tego ostatniego, praktycznie nikt nie żywił sympatii, wiec niektórzy przeszli dyskretnie na drugą stronę ogniska. Największą atrakcją był jednak Marco. Ace o mało nie zachłysnął się bułką, gdy ujrzał go w samych dresowych, luźnych i wzorzystych spodniach. Był boso. W ręku trzymał jakieś liny przytwierdzone do dwóch dziwnie uformowanych kul. Wyglądał trochę jak hipis, a tatuaż na jego piersi na tle jego bladej skóry mocno przyciągał spojrzenia. Wydawał się znudzony całą sytuacją, mimo że wszystkie oczy skierowały się na niego. Portgas słyszał jak kilka dziewczyn wciągnęło ze świstem powietrze, a inne zaczęły między sobą szeptać podekscytowane. Zazgrzytał zębami, choć sam nie potrafił ukryć, jak bardzo ten mężczyzna rozpierdolił mu właśnie mózg.

\- Przyznaj się, że ci stanął - szepnął Sanji.

\- Wypierdalaj, Black.

\- Chciałbym zaprezentować – Shanks wskazał na Marco i podprowadził go bliżej w krąg światła – jedyny i niepowtarzalny, taniec z ogniem!

Rozległy się zaskoczone okrzyki. Tego jeszcze na obozie nie było.

\- Dobra, chyba jednak się zesram - przyznał Ace.

Wszyscy zrobili krąg wokół Marco, który zaczął się przygotowywać. Zakręcił w powietrzu kilka razy jedną z lin, nie przejmując się podnieconą widownią. Obracał się z wirującymi kulami i gdy stwierdził, że tyle mu wystarczy, podszedł do ogniska i podpalił materiał.

Ace tak się podekscytował, że wyrzucił jakiś młokosów z pierwszego rzędu i usadowił swe dupsko najbliżej pokazu jak się dało. Oczy miał jak wygłodniały wilk. Od zawsze ogień był jego słabością, a połączenie go z tym wytatuowanym i umięśnionym mężczyzną sprawiło tak bardzo wybuchową mieszankę, że nie wiedział, czy usiedzi na miejscu. Zagryzł wargę patrząc, jak niebieskie języki płomieni tańczą razem z tym zgrabnym ciałem. Pot na jego skórze lśnił, spływając i wsiąkając w materiał szeleszczących spodni. Światło wirowało coraz szybciej, przy zachwyconych okrzykach obozowiczów. Robił to perfekcyjnie, przy okazji dobrze się bawiąc. Ace dostrzegł nikły uśmiech na jego twarzy i wstrzymał oddech, gdy na chwile ich oczy się spotkały. Zamarł zastanawiając się, jaki był to rodzaj spojrzenia. Jego serce zatrzepotało i nie chciało uspokoić się do samego końca. Pokaz się zakończył i rozległa się burza oklasków.

Po wszystkim Ace był tak wypruty emocjonalnie, że poszedł usiąść pod jakimś drzewem w ciemności i obejmując ramionami swoje kolana, kiwał się na boki.

\- A ty co? Dostałeś choroby sierocej? – Sanji śledził przyjaciela, trochę mu współczując.

\- On mnie wykończy. Robi to specjalnie, mówię ci – załkał sztucznie Ace.

Sanji westchnął i usiadł koło niego. Dyskretnie wyjął fajki i odpalił papierosa, chowając go przed oczami opiekunów.

\- Jest otoczony przez wianuszek lasek. Mam cholerne zazdro – zwierzył się piegowaty, grzebiąc paluchem w ziemi.

\- Uwierz mi, że ja też – przyznał Sanji, samemu jakoś nie do końca mając powodzenie.

\- Ty masz szansę przynajmniej sobie kogoś znaleźć, ja mniejszą… - przypomniał mu Ace, ale przyjaciel zdołał jedynie westchnąć w odpowiedzi.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, każdy zatopiony w swoich myślach. Blondyn kończył fajkę, gdy nagle jego uwagę przykuły wrzaski przy ognisku. Odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku.

\- Czy on się… pali?

Ace spojrzał za siebie i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czy to też ten nowy? Jak on miał… eee…

\- Corazon chyba.

Zapaliła mu się jedna z nogawek spodni. Odprawiał dzikie tańce i w końcu padł na ziemię, przykryty jakimś kocem. Pożar został ugaszony, choć dziewczyny dalej panikowały i również obskoczyły nowego opiekuna. Chłopakom jeszcze bardziej popsuł się humor.

\- Choć, zmywamy się stąd. Czas na coś mocniejszego – zdecydował Ace.

Zniknęli z pola widzenia kadry i udali się przez chaszcze, zostawiając za sobą ośrodek. Przedzierali się w ciemności, zahaczając o ostre krzaki i potykając się o korzenie. Zoro, Sabo, Law i Luffy zajęli się już alkoholem, dlatego gdy dotarli, pozostało im tylko rozgościć się na deskach zakurzonego pomieszczenia drewnianej chatki. Siedzieli w ciemności, nie chcąc, by ktoś z daleka mógł ich dostrzec.

\- O tak, dźwięk otwieranej puszki jest ukojeniem dla mych uszu. - Roronoa z przyjemnością upił wypływającą piankę. Reszta poszła w jego ślady.

\- Szkoda, że nie jest zimne – westchnął Ace i stuknął się z kolegami, próbując pozbyć się z głowy obrazu nagiego torsu Marco.

\- Trao, jak ci się tu podoba? – zagaił nowego Luffy.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest spoko.

\- Najlepsze przed tobą – Sabo niespokojnie zerkał cały czas na ekran telefonu. Koala nie dawała mu wytchnienia i wypisywała milion smsów. – Czekają nas podchody, wyścigi, żaglówki…

\- Jak jakaś niewiasta zachwieje się na pokładzie i wpadnie w twe ramiona obfitym… - mówił Sanji, ale Zoro mu przerwał.

\- Oszczędź szczegółów.

Nowy chłopak wydawał się jednak dziwnie przygnębiony. Ace stwierdził jednak, że nie będzie go przy wszystkich naciskał. Po za tym, miał swoje sprawy do przemyślenia.

***

Poranek wstał jak zwykle za wcześnie. Po ostatniej nocy chłopacy znów ledwo zwlekli się z łóżek i na ostatnią chwilę doczłapali się na śniadanie, na którym zastali na talerzach szarą papkę.

\- Co. To. Kurwa. Jest?

Sanjiego bolało wszystko, począwszy od wizualnej prezentacji dania, kończąc na wątpliwych walorach smakowych.

\- Gdzie kolorowe kanapeczki? Gdzie szyneczka i szczypiorek, masełko? Gdzie kakao?!?!!? – Sabo zawył i padł twarzą na blat. Jego słowa zostały podsumowane burczeniem w brzuchach zgromadzonych na stołówce obozowiczów.

\- Ja nie wiem, o co wam chodzi.

Luffy pałaszował swoją porcję i Ace też stwierdził, że nie będzie narzekać. Miał takiego kaca, że nawet nie miał siły patrzeć na stoliki opiekunów. Przeżuwał powoli coś, co chyba miało być jajecznicą i zastanawiał się, jak przeżyje ten dzień.

Po śniadaniu postanowili wrócić jeszcze na chwilę do łóżek i ogarnąć się przed popołudniowymi zajęciami. Zapowiadał się kolejny skwarny dzień i mieli grać w siatkówkę na plaży. Nikt tym razem nie pałał entuzjazmem.

Portgas przewrócił się na plecy i masował skronie. Kątem oka obserwował Sanjiego, który pindrzył się w łazience. Chyba jako jedyny z nich wszystkich wyglądał teraz ludzko.

\- Czy to jest… twoja kosmetyczka? – Zoro, który zaszedł z nimi do pokoju, przyglądał się właśnie wielkiej torbie, która zajmowała prawie cały zlew.

\- Jakiś problem? – zapytał Sanji, który wcale go tam nie zapraszał.

\- Nie gadaj, że to twoje – wskazał na tonę kosmetyków.

\- O co ci, kurwa, chodzi? – zapytał ostro blondyn, próbując sowim ciałem zasłonić kosmetyczkę.

\- Co ty tam masz?

\- Najważniejsze rzeczy. Krem do twarzy, krem do rąk, krem do nóg…

Nagle Roronoa zrobił coś tak dziwnego, że nawet Ace wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, zboczeńcu?! – Pisnął Sanji, strącając ze swoich jąder rękę przyjaciela i kopiąc go w panice.

\- Sprawdzam czy masz jaja. Do nich też masz krem?

\- I to ja tu niby jestem gejem - zaśmiał się Ace i położył się z powrotem, próbując zasnąć.

Nie dana mu była jednak długa drzemka. Wyrwali go z niej jak z łona matki i wcisnęli w sportowy strój, by zaraz potem prowadzić go ku plaży. Słońce ostro dawało. Czuł jego palące promienie na karku i gorący piasek pod stopami.

Dobił go znów Marco, który stał już na ich części boiska, mając na sobie kąpielówki, zwiewną bokserkę i okulary przeciwsłoneczne z lustrzanymi, niebieskimi szkłami. W przeciwieństwie do nich wyjątkowo tryskał energią. Portgas wbił mocniej ręce w kieszenie, wiedząc, że w krzakach kręcą się dziewczyny, które nie odrywają wzroku od nowego nabytku kadry.

\- Będziemy grać w takim skwarze? A jak ktoś dostanie udaru?

Cała paczka spojrzała w kierunku, z którego dochodził piskliwy, łamiący się głos. Należał do niewysokiego chłopaka, który miał nietypowo ufarbowane włosy na różowo. Pół twarzy zakrywały mu okrągłe, wielkie okulary, które co chwilę musiał poprawiać. Razem z nim stał między innymi blond włosy chłopak o wąskich oczach i okropnej bladej urodzie. Wszyscy sklasyfikowali ich grupę na wstępie jako grono nerdów, których na takie obozy wysyłali ojcowie w nadziei, że z ich synów powstanie coś sensownego.

\- Nic wam nie będzie, nie jesteście przecież z cukru. – Corazon, który jako jedyny był w grubym swetrze, robił z siebie niemałe widowisko.

\- Prze pana, ale tak się mówi jak pada… - skomentował jakiś podopieczny z jego grupy.

\- Mamy grać z… tym? – Zoro ziewnął przeciągle.

Marco uśmiechnął się i przeszedł na drugą stronę siatki, dołączając do grona kujonów w okularach.

\- Nie będzie pan grał z nami? – zapytał Luffy, powoli się rozgrzewając.

\- Nie tylko ja. Wymieszamy was. – Przybił piątkę z Rosinate, który chwilę później potknął się o własne nogi i poleciał twarzą w piach - Kara dla przegranych to wejście do jeziora pół godziny po zwycięzcach.

Była to wystarczająca motywacja.

Ace trafił do drużyny z Luffym, Corazonem, Lawem, Cobym i jego anorektycznym blondwłosym kolegą. Zastanawiał się, czy może być gorzej. Cały świat był przeciwko niemu, tego był pewny. Zdjął koszulkę i stanął na pozycji serwującego. Nie miał zamiaru przegrać tego meczu. Sanji, Zoro, Sabo i Marco mieli w grupie dwóch świeżaków, którzy wyglądali jakby pierwszy raz grali w siatkówkę. Może to da im jakąś przewagę, choć wątpił. No i kłótnie glona z brewką też są jakąś nadzieją. Oraz poranny kac, ale ten raczej nikomu nie sprzyjał.

Piłka poszybowała w górę. Wyskoczył prężnie jak kot i posłał ją na drugą stronę boiska. Mecz się rozpoczął. Już po chwili każdy czuł, jak po plecach ścieka mu stróżka potu. Portgasa zaskoczył pozytywnie jedynie Trafalgar. Myślał, że po synalku bogatych lekarzy nie należy spodziewać się jakiejkolwiek sprawności fizycznej, ale się mylił. Jego brat bardziej bawił się niż grał, Corazon już biegał z rozbitym nosem i posiniaczonym kolanem, a blondynek ciągle ratował swojego przestraszonego kolegę. Ace sam miał problem ze skupieniem, Marco za bardzo go rozpraszał. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie pod siatką.

\- Zmęczony?

Piegowaty zmierzył się z nim spojrzeniem i otarł czoło. Oblizał niekontrolowanie usta, przyglądając się kropelce potu spływającej po szyi mężczyzny.

\- Czymś takim mnie pan nie zmęczy.

Marco uniósł brew, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

Wbrew pozorom, gra szła na całkiem wyrównanym poziomie. Ace z Lawem zaczęli się zgrywać, więc ataki przechodziły coraz sprawniej. Ananas przyjmował ich najwięcej na siebie i Portgas był dumny, że do najlżejszych nie należały. Niestety decydującą piłkę przebił Sabo i zdobył tym zwycięstwo dla swojej drużyny.

\- Juchuuuuu!!! – Cała szóstka poleciała jak dzika w dół plaży, gdzie wbiegając na pomost, rzuciła się do chłodnej wody.

\- Ja pierdole… - Przegrani leżeli na piasku wykończeni i zaczęli odliczać czas. Z zazdrością patrzyli, jak reszta się pluska i słuchali nawzajem swoich narzekań. Najgorzej było znieść lament Luffy’ego. W końcu Law nie wytrzymał i poszedł na pomost, chcąc poczuć chociaż chłód bijący od jeziora. Było mu tam zdecydowanie przyjemniej i przymknął oczy, wzdychając. On też jako jeden z niewielu nie ściągnął koszulki. Jego tatuaże były aż nazbyt wyzywające, a nie chciał się nimi zbytnio popisywać. Nie potrzebował dodatkowej uwagi i najchętniej w ogóle zaszyłby się w jakimś kącie i czytał książkę. Nie rozumiał czemu rodzice tak bardzo chcieli posłać go na wakacje. Lubił się uczyć i być przede wszystkim być sam. Nie miał potrzeby „zdobywania przyjaciół”.

Przyjaciół…

Nagle coś wpadło na niego z niesamowitą siłą. Nie zdążył nawet otworzyć oczu, a już był pod wodą. Wił się w czarnej toni, obezwładniony przez silny, mięśniowy skurcz. W panice szarpał się, szukając powierzchni. Z niewysłowioną ulgą odkrył, że ma pod sobą dno. Odbił się od niego i z zaskoczeniem przebił przez taflę, łapiąc haustem powietrze. Ktoś głośno się śmiał.

\- Co jest? Panienka nawet nie umie pływać?

Szybko otarł oczy i spojrzał na bladą twarz otoczoną płomiennymi kosmkami. Wezbrała w nim fala gniewu. Kid pochylał się nad nim nie kryjąc zadowolenia.

Ace, który widział wszystko z brzegu, leciał przez plażę z zamiarem zgotowania Eustassowi prawdziwego piekła. Wiedział, że nie jest tam głęboko, ale kto normalny znienacka popycha kogoś do wody? Miał szczęście, że nie widział tego Marco, który był po drugiej stronie pomostu, nieświadomy całej sytuacji. Corazon niestety musiał udać się na stronę opatrzyć rany. Luffy również podleciał na pomost i obaj odetchnęli widząc, że Law wypłynął na powierzchnię. Byli już dość blisko, ale zatrzymali się gwałtownie, zaskoczeni sytuacją, która zaczęła rozgrywać się zaraz potem.

Trafalgar podpłynął do drabinki i wdrapał się po niej nieskładnie na górę. Eustass nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto spodziewa się ataku, dlatego nie zdążył zareagować, gdy w jego stronę poleciała pięść. Dostał tak mocno, że zachwiał się i splunął krwią. Zaczęli się szarpać. Tym razem chłopacy zwrócili uwagę wszystkich dookoła.

\- Jaki masz ze mną problem, co?! – Law okładał go jak dziki, również dostając z łokcia w szczękę.

\- Osz ty gnoju! – Kid chciał go jeszcze kopnąć, ale nie zdążył, bo chłopak rzucił się na niego i oboje polecieli do wody. Tam również się szarpali, chwytając jeden drugiego za włosy.

\- Hej! – Marco podleciał do nich i wskoczył do wody. Chwycił delikwentów za przemoczone ubrania i próbował rozdzielić. Byli jednak w takim szale, że udało mu się obezwładnić tylko jednego. Trafalgarem zajął się Sanji, który do niego szybko podpłynął. W końcu wszyscy się opanowali.

\- Co jest z wami?! Dosyć! – krzyknął znów Marco.

Ace nie sądził, że jego bożyszcze potrafi mieć taki donośny i władczy głos. Zadrżał.

Cała ta sprawa mogła mieć poważne konsekwencje, ale dzięki temu, że było mało świadków, Ananas kazał wszystkim siedzieć cicho.

Kid i Law jeszcze na brzegu wyglądali, jakby zaraz ponownie mieli rzucić się sobie do gardeł.

***

\- Kurna, nie sądziłem, że Trafalgar potrafi się tak bić – pokiwał z uznaniem Ace.

\- I że ma takie tatuaże! Widzieliście co mu prześwitywało pod koszulką? – szepnął Sabo.

\- To było zajebiste! – przyznał Ace.

\- I skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne. Shanks mógł nas zawiesić lub opiekunowie wylądowaliby na dywaniku. A jakby im się coś stało? – przywołał ich do porządku Sanji.

\- W ogóle skąd Kid się tam wziął? Zauważyliście, że dość często kręci się tam, gdzie nie powinien? My ze Spandamem mieliśmy piekło, a oni co? Sielanka! – trafnie zauważył Sabo.

Cała trójka siedziała w pokoju, każdy pod swoją kołdrą. Przeglądali Internet w telefonach. Prócz Sanjiego każdy miał spalone plecy i teraz żałowali, że naśmiewali się z jego pedalskich kremików. Ace’owi zamykały się oczy i długo się wiercił, rozmyślając o ostatnich dniach. Zastanawiał się, czy zdobycie uwagi Marco jest w ogóle wykonalne. Patrzył z zazdrością na Sabo, który wciąż esemesował z Koalą. Może i była momentami upierdliwa, ale ich miłość do siebie zawsze robiła na innych wrażenie. Chciał też mieć kogoś takiego. Problem w tym, że w związkach homoseksualnych zwykle graniczyło to z cudem. Jego sen był przez te rozmyślania bardzo niespokojny. W urywkach swoich koszmarów widział wirujące, płonące ananasy.


	4. Rozdział 4

Obudził ich huk wystrzału. Każdy podskoczył na swoim łóżku, a Ace z niego spadł, twarzą prosto na deski.

\- Ja pierdole… - jęknął, podnosząc się z ziemi i jednym okiem patrząc za brudną szybę w oknie. Ledwie świtało.

\- Wstajemy, Panienki!

Na środku placu stał Smoker we własnej osobie i paląc wielkie cygaro, wypinał swoją umięśnioną klatę, którą opinała biała bokserka. Na szyi połyskiwały mu srebrne nieśmiertelniki, a na nogach prezentowały się pięknie wypolerowane, wojskowe buty. W szerokich spodniach moro wyglądał jak prawdziwy żołnierz.

\- Ruchy, bando maminsynków! – darł się opiekun, groźnie patrząc na cały rząd męskich domków.

\- Czy on postradał zmysły? – Sabo doczłapał się do Portgasa, owinięty w kocyk i z ledwością rozkleił powieki. – To obóz sportowy, nie wojskowy…

\- Czy to był wystrzał z broni? – Sanji w panice zaczął ubierać dresowe spodnie.

Ace stwierdził, że pierdoli i wyszedł na zewnątrz w piżamie, przeciągając się i ziewając. Tylko nieliczni, tacy jak Black, przebrali się naprędce w normalne ciuchy.

\- Do szeregu, ale już, leniwe kluchy!

Wszystkim od tego wrzasku pękały bębenki. Do trójki z pokoju dołączył Zoro, Law i ciągnięty na wpół żywy Luffy. Wyglądali, jakby przeżyli atak tornado.

\- Ciebie jeszcze rozumiem, że jesteś w ubraniu, ale młody? – Sabo kiwnął na młodszego brata.

\- Nie przebrał się do spania. – Zoro wzruszył ramionami. Był spocony, prawdopodobnie po porannej rozgrzewce. Przyszły doktor miał za to na sobie jedwabistą, szarą piżamę. Już dało się odczuć, że dzień nie będzie należał do najchłodniejszych, więc strój nie robił żadnej różnicy.

Opiekun zaczął ich liczyć. Potem zaczął sprawdzać pokoje, a ci którzy jeszcze byli w łóżkach, zostali przez niego oblani wiadrem lodowatej wody. Niektórzy obozowicze byli w szoku, inni głośno się śmiali.

\- Co, chcesz wzywać mamusie, mięczaku?! – Pluł na pierwszorocznego, aż mu żyłki wyszły na skroni.

Gdy wykurzył już wszystkich z ciepłych pościeli, zaczął ich lustrować od góry do dołu. Zatrzymał się oczywiście przy Luffym.

\- A ty co, wieszak jesteś?! Stań jak człowiek!

Piegowaty patrzył jak Zoro puszcza jego brata, który składa się w harmonijkę i pada u stóp zdegustowanego Smokera. Na zwieńczenie tego wszystkiego żołądek chłopaka wydał tak przerażające dźwięki, jakby był pusty od tygodni

Opiekun długo się na niego darł, ale ostatecznie na nogi postawiła go dopiero wzmianka o jedzeniu, które miało czekać ich w międzyczasie.

\- Macie zadanie, które zostawiły wam na dzisiaj wasze „kochane koleżanki”.

Chłopacy unieśli w zdziwieniu brwi.

\- Macie podzielić się na dwie grupy! Tych co się ubrali i na idiotów w piżamach! Dalej! Nie ma czasu!

Nastał powolny marsz żywych trupów.

\- Co stoicie jak osinowe kołki? Rozdzielać się do grup! Czy ja dobrze widzę? To nie stój galowy! – Wskazał na Sabo, Lawa i Ace’a – Ale migiem! Już jesteśmy spóźnieni przez wasze ślimaczenie – Warknął Smoker, łypiąc na nich spode łba. Nie mieli wyboru. Zoro, Sanji i Luffy poczłapali w drugą stronę, nie szczędząc wściekłych komentarzy w kierunku prowadzącego.

\- O matko… czy tam jest Kid? Ja nie chcę! Nie zdzierżę go! Ace, ja… - Sabo odwrócił się do Ace’a, ale w tym samym momencie dostał delikatnego liścia w twarz. Dzięki temu się trochę opamiętał.

\- Uspokój się i nie rób wiochy – przywołał go na ziemię umęczony Ace.

\- Masz rację, to było żałosne, sorry. – Sabo odsapnął, doprowadzając się do porządku.

Trafalgar schował tylko głębiej ręce w kieszenie. Czerwonowłosy również nie był zachwycony z tego przydziału. Jako jeden nie miał na sobie góry ubrania. Prezentował dumnie swój nagi, umięśniony tors. Law przeciągnął po nim leniwie wzrokiem.

\- Świetnie. Panienka, mięczak i dureń – czerwonowłosy skomentował ich trójkę. Miał lekkie limo pod okiem, po ich ostatniej bójce.

\- Łał, ale znasz rzeczowników… brawo. – Ace zaczął mu klaskać. – Jak jeszcze byś się określił? Pajac? Głąb? Frajer?

Słyszeli, jak zęby Eustassa niebezpiecznie zgrzytają. Nie miał ze sobą nikogo ze swojej paczki, więc poziom zagrożenia z jego strony znacznie się zmniejszył.

\- Dzisiejszą misją są podchody! Każda z grup ruszy w innym kierunku. Po drodze czekają zadania, nagrody, pułapki i w końcu meta. O ile takie niedojdy jak wy zdołają do niej dotrzeć, nie gubiąc się po drodze.

Wyjątkowo jego wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na Zoro. Ace zastanawiał się, czy Sanji nie przywiąże się czasem z nim sznurkiem. Żałował, że nie będzie tego świadkiem. Po wykrzyczeniu ostatnich zdań, każda grup wyszła do lasu. Wyglądali trochę śmiesznie, niektórzy poubierani byli w przesłodzone piżamki. Gdy oddalili się znacznie od Smokera, każdy odetchnął i zaczął żywo gawędzić. Ci, co szli na przedzie, wypatrywali kopert z zadaniami. Weteranów wyjazdu już to nie bawiło, więc zostali trochę z tyłu, niestety również z Kidem.

\- Co za cioty… Nawet mamusie ich do snu ubierają.

\- Nie możesz zobaczyć, czy cię nie ma z przodu? – warknął Sabo, choć w duchu śmiał się dalej z piżamy Sanjiego.

\- I vice versa – zmierzył ich groźnie. Jego czerwona grzywka pozbawiona żelu opadała mu miękko na czoło.

Nie pozabijali się tylko dlatego, że każdy myślami jedną nogą był jeszcze w łóżku.

Ace wąchał świeże powietrze i przeciągał się, ziewając nieustannie. Ptaki ćwierkały tak zawzięcie, że gdyby miał kaca, powystrzelałby je z zimną krwią. Słoneczko zaczęło przygrzewać i tworzyć piękne łuny światła, przesączające się pomiędzy masywnymi, drewnianymi pniami. 

\- Jest pierwsza koperta! - krzyknął ktoś z przodu. Grupka zbiła się w kupę i każdy przysłuchiwał się czytanemu zadaniu.

\- _Hej chłopaki!_ – zaczęli czytać. - _My tu niżej podpisane_ balbalbalbalblabla… - pominęli część i przeszli do sedna. - _Zamieńcie się ubraniami_ … CO?!

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie i po swoich strojach.

\- Sabo, dawaj spodnie. – Ace już swoje ściągał, zanim reszta ogarniała się z myśleniem.

\- Nie chce twoich! Już ja widziałem, co z nimi robisz przed snem! – zapierał się Sabo.

\- Wolisz takie obce?!

Skoczyli w krzaki szybko się przebierać i świecić gołymi tyłkami.

Law za to stał jak kołek, mając nadzieję, że ten durnowaty obowiązek go jakoś ominie.

\- Rozbieraj się.

Spojrzał za zdziwieniem na Kida.

\- Słucham?

\- Dobrze słyszałeś.

\- Wybierz sobie inną ofiarę, ode mnie się odpierdol .– Wskazał na pierwszego lepszego gościa, który też nie mógł znaleźć pary.

Eustass i tak ruszył w jego stronę. Law cofnął się niepewny o kilka kroków.

\- Chcesz znowu w mordę? – Trafalgar był gotowy do bójki.

\- Ściągaj ciuchy, bo ci je podrę. Po za tym, nie mam zamiaru całego wieczora odbębniać za to kary!

\- Co? Jesteś jakiś chory!

Był już bardzo blisko i wyciągał łapy z zamiarem uskutecznienia swojej groźby. Trafalgar poddał sytuację szybkiej analizie. Doszedł do wniosku, że skoro weterani obozu bez zająknięcia zamieniali się ubraniami, musiało być w tym coś na rzeczy. Do tego nie chciał zadzierać z psychopatą, więc zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli. Niestety zapomniał o jednej rzeczy. Z każdym kolejnym rozchyleniem materiału, widać było coraz większą część jego tatuażu, który rozciągał się na całej klatce piersiowej. Wśród zgromadzonych zaczęła zapadać pełna podziwu cisza. Dopiero gdy Law zdjął górę ubrania, zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy na niego patrzą.

\- Jesteś z jakiejś pieprzonej yakuzy?

Law wywrócił oczami i zganił się w myślach za własną głupotę. Nie miał już niestety teraz wyjścia. Uspokoił się na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu samokontrola, robiąc przy okazji tajemniczy wyraz twarzy.

\- Kto wie?

Ace prychnął, ale również był pod wrażeniem tego, co Trafalgar skrywał pod koszulką. Co jeżeli jego rodzina naprawdę zadaje się z gangsterami? Jakie można mieć z tego profity?

\- Starzy cię za to nie zajebali? – zapytał Sabo wkładając ostatnią część ubrania i przyglądając się czarnym zawijasom na popiersiu kolegi.

\- Pewnie mają go w dupie, byle by tylko dobrze się uczył – prychnął Eustass, choć w jego wzroku czaiło się coś dziwnego. – Typowy, bogaty paniczyk.

\- Czyżbyś też miał doświadczenie? – odgryzł się Law, oddając mu koszulę. Nie rozumiał czemu w ogóle bierze udział w tej durnej zabawie. Był zdziwiony, że chłopak mu nie odpyskował.

Portgas był w szoku, jak Law potrafił zagiąć Kida. Ich dwie paczki zawsze obrzucały się pierwszymi lepszymi wyzwiskami, ale dopiero na tym wyjeździe przybrało to poważniejsze tony. Ta dwójka zdecydowanie coś do siebie miała, ale dla Ace’a była to za ciężka rozkmina na taki poranek.

Przedsięwzięcie dotyczące zamiany odzieniami z wykorzystaniem pobliskich krzaków w końcu doszło do skutku i mogli ruszać w dalszą drogę. Niektórzy nie zastosowali się do instrukcji, uznając, że to zadanie jest na nich za durne. Law nieustannie przyciągał spojrzenia, przez co czuł się jeszcze gorzej i żałował, że ostatecznie się nie przeciwstawił. Kid nie omieszkał ukazywać na każdym kroku satysfakcji, że zdemaskował jego sekret. Na dodatek cienkie i szeleszczące spodnie Eustassa go denerwowały. Musiał cały czas trzymać ręce w kieszeniach, żeby mu nie zjechały do kolan. Szorstki materiał drażnił jego skórę. Pocieszał się jedynie tym, że jego jedwabna piżama mocno opinała się na tyłku Kida, sprawiając, że wyglądał naprawdę komicznie. Przez chwilę nawet zatrzymał się wzrokiem na nim trochę dłużej niż powinien. Szybko pokręcił głową i podjął rozmowę z Sabo i Ace’m

Nagle w lesie rozległ się mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. Pobliskie ptaki odleciały przerażone, prując ku niebu.

\- Co to, kurwa, było? – zapytał Kid, wymieniając spojrzenia z innymi członkami ekipy.

\- Nie ma się czym przejmować! - Sabo zaczął zaganiać stado, by ruszyli do przodu – Idziemy dalej! Pamiętajcie, że po drodze czeka nas grill!

Ace za to dławił się z tyłu ze śmiechu, rozpoznając właściciela ów wrzasku.

***

\- ZABIERZ TO ZE MNIE! ZABIERZ!

\- Zamknij ryj! Co się dzieje?!

Zoro dopadł Sanjiego i chwytając go za kołnierz, zaczął nim potrząsać, by się uspokoił.

\- Jest tu jeszcze?! Powiedz, że nie! POWIEDZ! – szarpał się blondyn, nerwowo oglądając każdą część ubrania.

\- Ale co, do cholery?!

Nagle oboje to zauważyli. Wielkiego, tłustego pająka, siedzącego na ramieniu Sanjiego.

Zoro o mało nie wybuchły bębenki w uszach i nie złamał kręgosłup, kiedy chłopak wskoczył mu na ramiona, drąc się jak zarzynana świnia. Zajęło im dobre kilka minut, zanim doprowadzili się do ładu i wrócili na ścieżkę, która prowadziła ich dalej przez różne zadania. Sanji szedł za nimi jak szmaciana lalka, będąc całkowicie pozbawionym mózgu przez wywołany przed chwilą szok. Jedyne co był w stanie ogarniać to próba pilnowania glona, który znów chciał zbaczać do lasu. Wiedział, że to prowadzi do spotkań z insektami, a nie miał ochoty na kolejny horror.

\- To już tu? Kiedy ten grill? Dlaczego tak długo idziemy? Zoro, jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeść! Czemu idziemy tak wolno?! – jęczał Luffy, biegnąc na samym przedzie. Reszta ledwo za nim nadążała. – Chodźcie szybciej!

\- Hej, zatrzymaj się, cymbale! Mamy zadanie do wykonania! – warknął w przód Apoo, machając do niego kopertą.

\- Co tym razem? – zapytał Killer.

\- Ściągamy buty…

Reszta jęknęła z niezadowolenia.

\- Za co… - Sanji patrzył z obrzydzeniem na ściółkę i na idącego po niej, barwnego żuka gnojaka. – Nie! Nie ma opcji. – Spojrzał na Zoro. – Masz mnie wziąć na barana!

\- Co? Chyba kpisz.

\- Przez ciebie wylądowałem w pajęczynie, należy mi się jakaś rekompensata.

\- Znajdź sobie innego jelenia. Już wystarczy, że nikt się ze mną nie wymienił ubraniem.

Roronoa odwrócił się od niego, uznając dyskusję za zakończoną i ściągnął buty.

Sanji przygryzł wargę.

\- Dobra, oddam ci jedno swoje piwo – powiedział z bólem.

\- Dwa – zainteresował się Zoro.

\- Jedno albo wcale.

\- No to idziesz bez butów.

\- Dobra! Dwa!

\- No i trzeba było tak od razu.

Zoro uśmiechnął się i kucnął, zapraszając go na swoje plecy.

***

Po godzinie trafili w końcu na obozowisko gdzie mogli się najeść. Spoceni i brudni mieli nadzieję, że nic gorszego ich już nie czeka, ale się mylili. Czekało ich oblanie się wodą z wiader, kwiczenie jak leśne zwierzęta, malowanie się szminką, owijanie papierem toaletowym i robienie bukietów z mijanej wcześniej łąki.

\- Jestem… wykończony… - jęknął Ace, człapiąc na samym końcu.

\- Wyglądamy jak jakieś niedorobione zombie… - Sabo patrzył na ich nowy image, żałując, że nie może zrobić zdjęcia Eustassowi.

\- Rozumiem, że mamy to nieść do samego końca? – Law zaczynał dostawać jakiegoś uczulenia od trzymanych w ręce kwiatów.

\- Niestety. 

Portgas jęczał i powłóczył nogami, modląc się o koniec tej męki. Szli zdecydowanie dłużej niż na ostatnich obozach i już mu się nudziło. Wolał chyba przerzucać gnój w stajni.

Nagle stało się coś niespodziewanego. Jego ciało oplotły od tyłu dwie silne ręce. Nim zdążył krzyknąć, ktoś zakrył mu usta szmatką. Był za daleko by ktoś to dostrzegł. W sekundę znalazł się w krzakach, szarpiąc się bezskutecznie.

\- Ciiii… przestań się wyrywać

Usłyszał znajomy, gorący szept przy uchu. Dreszcz przeszył jego ciało, które spięło się z ekscytacji.

\- Nie wydaj żadnego dźwięku.

Uścisk zelżał, a usta już miał wolne.

\- C-co j-jest? – zapytał cicho, oglądając się za siebie.

Twarz jego i Marco dzieliły milimetry. Poczuł jak gorąco zalewa jego całe ciało.

\- Zobaczysz.

Mężczyzna kazał mu iść przed siebie. Kierował go trzymaną na ramieniu ręką. Coraz bardziej oddalali się od grupy, która nadal nie zauważyła jego zniknięcia.

\- Dokąd idziemy? - Ace nie był pewny, czy to ma być część dzisiejszych podchodów, czy jakieś chore fantazje jego opiekuna. Serce tak głośno mu biło, że nie był w tanie usłyszeć przez to nawet własnych myśli.

\- Nic ci nie powiem.

Słyszał po jego tonie głosu, że jest rozbawiony.

Nie musiał jednak długo czekać na nowe atrakcje.

\- Dobra, teraz załóż to.

Marco obszedł go i stając naprzeciwko, dał mu płócienny worek.

\- Na co? – zapytał Ace, nie będąc pewnym, czy jest podekscytowany, czy zaniepokojony.

\- Na głowę.

Ace zamrugał oczami.

\- To żart?

\- A gdzież tam.

Blondyn dodatkowo pokazał mu wyjęte zza pleców liny. To dla Portgasa było za dużo.

\- Mam dać się związać? – zapytał Ace, czując suchość w gardle.

\- Właśnie tak.

\- Jesteś tak zboczony, czy to część zabawy? – pokusił się na nieformalny zwrot, będąc na skraju paniki. Jego mózg nie pracował trzeźwo, poddany prawdziwej wstrzemięźliwej próbie.

Marco zatrzymał się na chwilę, wpatrując się w jego oczy. Ace był niemal pewny, że słyszy bicie swojego serca.

\- Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. – Opiekun uśmiechnął się, jawnie się z nim drażniąc.

Ace przełknął ślinę. Czyli jednak…? Czyżby dostał przyzwolenie na takie komentarze? Musiał się upewnić.

\- A jak wolisz, żebym miał ręce? Z przodu, za sobą, nad głową? – zaprezentował, starając się udawać rozluźnionego i zamaskować swoje zdenerwowanie.

Chyba trochę go zbił z tropu, bo przez chwilę blondyn wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić. Potem jednak odzyskał fason i zaszedł go od tyłu. Chwycił dłonie Ace’a, powoli je krępując.

\- Bądź grzeczny.

Ace ledwo ustał na nogach. Był już tak podniecony, że nie wierzył, że nie było tego widać dresach Sabo, które miał na sobie. Dotyk mężczyzny go palił, każde zetknięcie ich skóry wywoływało prąd, który łaskotał najintymniejsze części jego ciała. Żałował tylko, że musi wyglądać żałośnie z umorusaną twarzą szminką, papierem toaletowym na szyi i w lekko mokrawym ubraniu.

Zastanawiał się, czy Marco celowo się z niego nabija, naśmiewając się z ich pierwszego spotkania, czy go najzwyczajniej w świecie prowokuje. Z dwóch tych możliwości zdecydowanie łatwiej uwierzyć by mu było w pierwszą opcję, ale była ona u ludzi tak rzadka, że skłaniał się ku tej drugiej. W większości faceci reagowali agresją, obrzydzeniem lub wycofywali się, byleby nie mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Niestety teraz zupełnie nie potrafił wyczuć, jakie intencje ma jego opiekun. Nie narzekał jednak, bo przeżywał teraz istną ekstazę, pomieszaną z dreszczykiem niepewności.

\- Czy mam się bać? – zapytał Ace, nie będąc dalej pewny, czy to część zabawy, czy ma do czynienia z psychopatą, który go zaraz w tym lesie zarżnie.

\- Kto wie.

W końcu, gdy był porządnie związany, dostał na głowę worek i dziękował za to w duchu, że może ukryć swoją szczerzącą się mordę. Tak, tylko on potrafiłby się w takiej sytuacji cieszyć.

Przeszli kawałek, a Ace dawał się potulnie prowadzić. Mężczyzna pilnował, by na nic nie wpadł lub by nie pokaleczył nóg o wystające korzenie. Wykonywał jego instrukcje, ciesząc się na każdą jak dziecko. Niestety trwało to krócej, niż by chciał.

\- Bardzo dziękujemy za dostarczenie jeńca.

Ace uniósł brew, próbując rozpoznać kobiecy głos.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiedział Marco.

Rozległy się zachwycone westchnienia.

Ace poczuł niemal fizyczny ból, gdy silne dłonie puściły jego ramiona.

\- No! To teraz pod drzewo mi z nim!

Stawiał, że to głos Bonney.

Dziewczyny z obozu przywiązały go do jednego z pni, imitującego chyba jakiś pokręcony ołtarz. Wywnioskował z krzyków, że jest ich chyba z dziesiątka. Siedział cicho nasłuchując, czy Marco dalej jest w pobliżu, ale nic nie wychwycił. Rozmyślał wciąż, jak cudowny był jego dotyk. Być może była to jedyna okazja, by tego zaznać. Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu brutalne obrazy tego, jak inaczej mogło się potoczyć ich spotkanie w lesie. Wstydził się tego, a jednocześnie doprowadzało go to do białej gorączki.

\- Idą! Niech każda zajmie swoje miejsce!

***

\- Ha, ha, ha! Widzę, że nie wszyscy z was spełniali nasze rozkazy! – krzyknęła Nami, siedząc na przedzie kobiecej grupy. Każda z dziewczyn miała na sobie długie do ziemi, czarną pelerynę. Ich twarze były trupioblade, a niektóre nawet skrywały się za maskami. Włosy miały potargane, z wplecionymi piórami lub koralikami. Przed nimi paliło się ognisko, a obok do drzewa przywiązani byli szarpiący się na wszystkie strony Luffy oraz potulny Ace. Całość dekoracji była upiorna, zupełnie jakby znaleźli się na sabacie czarownic.

Sanji i Zoro spojrzeli na pierwszorocznych, którzy grzali się nadal w swoich ciuchach i butach. Wiedzieli, co czeka tych, którzy byli nieposłuszni.

\- Na szczęście wasze ofiary w postaci bukietów, które spłonęły w ogniu, łagodzą nasz gniew! Pozwolimy wam wykupić więźniów. Niestety reszty nie darujemy.

\- No i co nam zrobicie? Zagrozicie nam kolejną porcją szminki? – zakpił Buggy, który dzięki upiększeniom wyglądał jak klaun. Był jednym z grupy, która uważała całą zabawę ze bezsens i nie zastosowała się do zadań. Do tego głośno to manifestował, wyśmiewając każde po kolei. Grupa Luffy’ego i Kida znała konsekwencje, których również doświadczyli na pierwszych obozach, dlatego w milczeniu patrzyli i wytrzymali każde tortury, związane z pokłonamioraz wysławianiem okrutnych dla nich koleżanek. Wiedzieli jednak, że każdy musi przejść to piekło na własnej skórze, by schować w tym momencie dumę do kieszeni.

\- Nie.

Jedna z dziewczyn wstała. Była wyższe niż inne. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Zrzuciła z głowy kaptur i zdjęła maskę, odsłaniając śmiertelnie poważną twarz. Nico Robin była przerażająca w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Jedna z opiekunek obozu, która bardzo chętnie zawsze brała udział w podchodach.

\- Będziecie cały wieczór pomagać pani Dadan w kuchni.

Ci, co wygrali w tym momencie życie, spojrzeli na przegrywów, szczerząc się do nich równie przerażająco, co ich pani opiekun.

***

\- Mówię wam… Wziął mnie w tym lesie jak awwww... a potem związał mówiąc, że mam się go słuchać i…

\- To brzmi jak wstęp do tandetnego pornola – zaśmiał się Zoro, machając bez ogródek na jednego z pierwszorocznych, co biegał po sali jadalnej w kuchennym fartuszku. – Te, dokładkę ziemniaków proszę!

\- Zazdrościsz i tyle – fochnął się Ace i również skorzystał z usług czerwonego po same uszy chłopaczka.

\- Jak dobrze być na tym miejscu… Do dzisiaj pamiętam, jak ręce mi odpadały po obieraniu tych przeklętych kartofli. – Sabo przeciągnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- Szkoda, że Kid też wiedział, co się święci. Chętnie bym przebił to jego nadęte ego. – Sanji czuł się jak młody bóg po wzięciu kąpieli i upewnieniu się, że ze strony robali nie czeka go już żadne niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Czy to w porządku nie informować nowych o tych zasadach? – zapytał Law, wiedząc, że sam prawie by się znalazł w tym gronie gdyby nie Kid. Ta myśl go denerwowała.

\- Ktoś i tak musiałby pomagać. Wymyśliliby coś, już ty się nie martw. - Sabo puścił u oczko. – Nie ma co im współczuć, sami zgotowali sobie taki los. Jak chcą się słuchać takich idiotów jak na przykład Buggy, to może powinni przemyśleć swoje życie.

\- Jeszcze jedna porcja! – Luffy chwycił za koszulkę przerażonego Cobiego, który właśnie koło niego przechodził.

\- A-a-a-ale ja tu nie pomagam! Ja miałem buty! – wyjąkał przerażony bojąc się, że zaraz dostanie w nos.

\- A! To sorka, KELNER!

\- Ale wesoło jest dzisiaj! – westchnęła Koala ze stolika obok.

\- Widzę, że dobrze się bawicie. – Sabo dał jej całusa w policzek. – Jak się współpracowało z innymi wiedźmami?

\- O dziwo nawet dobrze – przyznała Nami. Byłam w grupie z tą całą Baby 5 i dało się z nią normalnie pogadać. Bez Jewerlry jest całkiem miła.

\- Ja za to mogę to samo powiedzieć o Bonney.

Po słowach Vivi wszystkich przytkało.

\- Świat się chyba skończy, jak się wszystkie dogadacie – zaśmiał się Sabo.

Sanji pochylił się do Ace’a.

\- A ty kuj żelazo póki gorące.

\- Jesteś pewny? – Portgas był zaskoczony, że kolega tak nagle zaczął go wspierać.

\- Patrzył już w tę stronę chyba ze trzy razy. Więc albo serio coś do ciebie ma, albo to wyjątkowo dziwny przypadek.

Ace się tak podjadał, że o mało nie spadł z krzesła.

\- Mówisz serio? – Zaczął ostrożnie, niby od niechcenia, rozglądać się po sali.

\- Sprawdź sam. – Sanji upił łyk kompotu i pomachał brwiami.

Miał rację, Marco patrzył wprost na niego i gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały, tamten uciekł wzrokiem udając, że dalej rozmawia z resztą grona pedagogicznego.

Ace przybił z Sanjim dyskretną piątkę pod stołem, nie posiadając się z radości.


	5. Rozdział 5

\- Dobrze, proszę państwa, proszę trzymać się jeden za drugim i ruszamy! – krzyknął Marco i uderzając piętami swojego konia, ruszył w stronę wyjścia z ujeżdżalni.

\- Myślisz, że Trafalgar da sobie radę? – szepnął Sanji.

Wraz z Ace’em spojrzeli z niepokojem za siebie i na chłopaka, który tak mocno trzymał lejce, że aż mu kłykcie zbielały.

\- Marco powiedział, że może nie brać w tym udziału, więc co się przejmujesz… - Portgas wzruszył ramionami, choć to wcale nie sprawiło, że przestał się martwić. W ciągu piętnastu kolejnych minut nie wydarzyło się jednak nic niepokojącego. Dzisiaj mieli mieć spokojną przejażdżkę po lesie. Wypuścili kilka grup, by korzystały z uroków pozamiejskich i sprawdziły się ze zwierzętami w terenie.

\- Jak się tam trzymasz, Trafciu? – zadał pytanie Ace, niepokojąc się o kolegę, który wlókł się z tyłu.

\- Odwal się.

Ace zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie zalazł mu czymś za skórę. Raczej rzadko się do siebie odzywali, a jak już, to Law zwykle był dla niego oschły. Wzruszył jednak ramionami, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc.

Law zazgrzytał zębami, maksymalnie skupiając się na prowadzeniu konia. Czuł na sobie ciągłe spojrzenia przyjaciół, przez co jego policzki przyozdobiły czerwone wypieki.

\- Ach, ta błogość, ta cisza, to świeże powietrze! – Sabo zaciągnął się zapachem przyrody.

\- Jaka radość, skoro nie ma tu żadnych kobiet… - jęknął Sanji, odginając się w tył i ze smutkiem zerknął na szare niebo nad sobą.

\- Powinieneś może przerzucić się na inne cuda natury… - Portgas zmierzył drapieżnie plecy Marco, których mięśnie ładnie rysowały się pod cienką, białą koszulą.

\- Nigdy nie porzucę jędrnych, mięciutkich, różowiutkich pie…

\- Spójrzcie! To zając! – wrzasnął Luffy, przez co spłoszył zwierzynę. Popędził konia, by mógł dogonić uszatego zwierza, prującego po głównej drodze.

\- Hej, zwolnij dzieciaku! – krzyknął za nim Marco, choć raczej nie przejął się tym zbytnio, również przyspieszając, co zmusiło resztę grupy do tego samego.

\- No, w końcu coś się dzieje! – Zoro aż oblizał usta.

\- Ach, ten wiatr we włosach! – Sabo zarzucił swoją złotą grzywą.

Law pobladł, ale dzielnie przeszedł do kłusa, pilnując tępa. Sanji na wszelki wypadek ciągle się za nim oglądał.

Niedługo potem zgubili szaraka i zwolnili, wsłuchując się w dźwięki przyrody, które grały prawdziwą ucztę dla uszu. Cudowne melodie ptaków, szmery strumyka i szelest liści odprężały im zmysły. Nawet Trafalgar w końcu trochę się zrelaksował i rozejrzał wokół.

Otaczał ich soczysty las. Za ostatnimi pniami widniały prześwity zielonej łąki. Korony sosen kiwały się, a niebo szarzało coraz bardziej. Chmury tak opadły, że prawie stykały się z drzewami. Krajobraz zmieniał się niespodziewanie z minuty na minutę. Zadrżeli, kiedy dopadły ich pierwsze chłodne powiewy.

\- No masz, nie zapowiadali przecież deszczu… Prawda? – jęknął Sabo, cmokając z niezadowoleniem.

\- Nie może padać! Jeszcze nie dojechaliśmy do wodospadu! – wrzasnął Luffy.

\- To pewno przejściowe zachmurzenie. – Sanji bardziej miał nadzieję, niż był pewny.

\- Szkoda, byłoby ciekawiej, jakby trochę zagrzmiało… - westchnął Zoro.

Jak na zawołanie, z oddali odezwał się grom.

Marco sposępniał.

\- Grupo, zawracamy. W obecnym tempie powinniśmy zdążyć do obozu przed ulewą. Kiedy indziej wybierzemy się nad wodospad.

Chłopcy jęknęli żałośnie, a Law odetchnął. Nie przypuszczali, że nagła zmiana pogody popsuje im plany. Pierwsze krople zaczęły spadać na ich odsłonięte karki, poczym wsiąkać w ich koszulki, które stawały się coraz cięższe. Z mżawki, zrobił się deszczyk. Woda spływała im do oczu, które musieli cały czas przecierać. Ace wzdychał głośno, bo mokry materiał właśnie pięknie przykleił się do umięśnionych ramion Marco.

\- Słuchajcie, przyśpieszmy trochę, bo zaraz to się zamieni w prawdziwą…

Opiekun nie zdążył dokończyć zdania.

Niespodziewanie piorun przeszył niebo. Błysk oślepił ich, a grzmot rozerwał bębenki. Mieli wrażenie, że trafił dosłownie w drzewo koło nich. Konie poderwały się i wierzgnęły niespokojne. Chłopacy zaczęli je uspokajać, ale jednemu się to nie udało. Law ostatkiem sił przytrzymał się grzywy zwierzęcia, które stanęło dęba i rzuciło się pędem przed siebie. Zanim którykolwiek z jego przyjaciół się zorientował, koń był już daleko, wydostając się z lasu i galopując przez łąkę. Trafalgar ze zgrozą patrzył na niebo i na odsłonięty teren, na którym się znalazł. Całą uwagę poświęcał utrzymaniu się w siodle, podczas gdy wierzchowiec podrywał go do góry. Zamknął oczy, po raz pierwszy od dawna czując strach.

\- Hej!

Ktoś krzyczał. Nie był w stanie odgadnąć kto. Deszcz i wiatr przybrały na sile. Tępo serca zagłuszało wszystkie inne dźwięki.

\- Spróbuj go zatrzymać! Hej! Chwyć lejce!

Kolejna błyskawice przeszyła niebo. Sparaliżowany Law nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu. Skostniał, nadludzkim wysiłkiem próbując nie spaść. Wiatr świszczał i mokre, ciężkie krople zaczęły biczować go po ciele.

Druga para kopyt coraz głośniej dudniła mu przy uchu. Ktoś jechał teraz z nim ramię w ramię. Nagle poczuł, jak zwierzę zwalnia. Prędkość już była na tyle mała, że mógł otworzyć oczy. Przezwyciężył strach i chwycił za lejce.

Koń wierzgnął i w końcu się zatrzymał. Law przypomniał sobie jak się oddycha. Tak mocno spinał mięśnie, że bolało go całe ciało.

\- Czyś ty do reszty zgłupiał?!

Trafalgar trząsł się niesamowicie, ale przetarł oczy i spojrzał na swego wybawiciela, doznając niemałego szoku.

Eustass dyszał, próbując uspokoić też i swojego konia. Obaj byli już przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Pogoda tylko się pogarszała, a oni nadal byli na otwartej przestrzeni.

\- Ruchy, musimy podjechać pod las! Bo zaraz zostanie z nas kupa węgla.

Czerwonowłosy wyrwał mu lejce i podprowadził ich pod sosny. Wtedy rozpadało się na dobre. Widoczność była na kilka kroków, a huki błyskawic rozbrzmiewały coraz częściej. Wiar hulał potężnie, niebezpiecznie kołysząc drzewami.

\- Świetną porę wymyśliłeś sobie na rozrywkową przejażdżkę… - jęknął Eustass.

\- Jakbym miał jakiś wybór! - Trafalgar poczuł jak wzbiera w nim gniew. - Nie trzeba było za mną lecieć!

\- Oszalałeś?! Wywiózłby cię na drugi koniec lasu albo zrzucił. Bogatych paniczów nie uczą wdzięczności?!

\- Poradziłbym sobie!

\- Jasne!

Grzmot walnął niecałe pięćset metrów od nich. Konie stanęły dęba, ale na szczęście Kid nadal miał w dłoniach drugie lejce. Law znów zamarł, wczepiając się w grzywę zwierzęcia. Czuł jak bolą go obtarte uda. Cudem nie spadł. Chwilę szamotali się z przestraszonymi zwierzętami.

\- Musimy znaleźć jakieś schronienie! – Eustass musiał krzyczeć, by nie zagłuszył go świst powietrza. – Znam jedno miejsce!

Trafalgar nie protestował. To nie był czas na kłótnie. Wydawało im się, że są w samym sercu burzy. Gałęzie, liście i igły leciały im na głowy, a w oddali słychać było trzask łamanych pni. Zrobiło się naprawdę niebezpiecznie, ale na szczęście Kid znał teren i szybko dotarli do skalnej ściany, w której znajdowało się wgłębienie na tyle głębokie, że zmieścili się tam bez problemu razem z końmi.

Trafalgar powoli zsunął się na ziemię, lecz nie zdawał sobie sprawy, w jakiej jest kondycji fizycznej. Gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły podłoża, kolana ugięły się pod nim i upadł na nie, sycząc z bólu. Ręce nadal mu drżały. Był na siebie wściekły, że Eustass widzi go w takim stanie. Chłopak o dziwo zamiast się nabijać, podał mu dłoń. Law ją odruchowo odtrącił.

\- Poradzę sobie!

\- Przestań zgrywać twardziela! – Czerwonowłosy nie zważając na jego protesty, wziął go brutalnie pod ramię, zawlókł pod ścianę i tam usadził.

W skale było ciszej i spokojniej. Wiatr hulał w najlepsze, ale tutaj mogli być pewni, że nic im nie grozi. Law powoli uspokajał oddech i przetarł mokrą twarz. Patrzył jak Eustass ściąga koszulkę i wyrzynając ją, tworzy niemałą kałużę. Jego skóra zalśniła, gdy niebo przeszył kolejny piorun. Z całego jego ciała ściekały pojedyncze krople. Law musiał przyznać, że nawet teraz prezentował się widowiskowo. Nie chcąc siedzieć w krępującej ciszy i oddawać się dziwnym myślom, postanowił zacząć rozmowę. Dzięki temu w końcu jakoś udało mu się odwrócić wzrok od jego nagiego ciała.

\- Jakim cudem mnie dogoniłeś?

\- Przypadek. Też byliśmy na trasie za wami. Widziałem jak twój koń leciał przez pole, to co miałem zrobić? – tłumaczył się Kid nieporadnie.

\- Nie będziesz miał przez to kłopotów?

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi. - Przewiesił ciuch przez siodło i opierając się o wyjście, spojrzał na szalejącą burzę. - Chyba jesteś na mnie skazany – prychnął.

Długo panowała między nimi cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami dzikiej natury. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie. Law, gdy mógł, obserwował go spod przymrużonych powiek. Kid wydawał mu się… inny. Spokojniejszy. Taki normalny. Był zaskoczony widokiem jego łagodnego profilu. Dziwnie fascynowała go druga strona chłopaka i ciekawiło, w co tak uparcie wpatrywał się w deszczu.

A nawet…

\- Czemu się z nimi szlajasz? Z tą bandą pedzi. – Eustass najwyraźniej nie wytrzymał napięcia.

Pytanie wyrwało Law’a z zamyślenia.

\- O to samo mogę zapytać ciebie – zaśmiał się. - Co tak właściwie do siebie macie? Pokradliście sobie kredki w dzieciństwie, czy co?

Kid również się uśmiechnął.

\- Powiedzmy.

Nie był jednak skory do tłumaczeń.

\- To po co to dalej ciągnąć? – zapytał Law, próbując coś z niego wyciągnąć.

\- Bo mnie wkurwiają.

\- Są specyficzni, okej, ale…

\- Gówno wiesz.

\- No to słucham. Powiedz mi.

Kid albo nie umiał ubrać tego w słowa, albo nie chciał dalej rozmawiać. Trafalgar jednak nie odpuścił, bo zobaczył w jego oczach coś, czego mógł się uchwycić.

\- A może chodzi po prostu o to, że jesteś zazdrosny?

Chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie i prychnął, udając zażenowanie.

\- Niby o co? O to, że nie mają mózgów?

Law nie mógł teraz odpuścić.

\- Może chodzi o Portgasa?

Eustass spojrzał na niego zaskoczonym, ale i wściekłym wzrokiem. Law nie sądził, że tak łatwo go rozgryzie po samych jedynie obserwacjach. Nie był jednak do końca pewny, więc zaczął drążyć dalej.

\- O coś, co on potrafi, a ty nie – dopowiedział Trafalgar.

Musiał trafić w sedno. Eustass zerwał się momentalnie, podrywając serce Lawa do zdwojonej pracy. Chłopak chwycił go za koszulkę i szarpnął do siebie.

\- Co ty niby wiesz, co?! – krzyknął.

Trafalgar przełknął ślinę i zacisnął dłonie na nadgarstkach Kida.

\- Więc jaki masz ze mną problem? – Law starał się być opanowany i nie wiedział, czemu dalej kontynuuje, lecz myśli które wypowiadał, nie dawały mu spokoju już od jakiegoś czasu. - Jestem tu nowy, a naskakujesz na mnie jak na największego wroga. Łazisz za mną jak obłąkany. Czemu?

Kid był wściekły.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a cię walnę.

\- Może zazdrościsz, że Ace obnosi się ze swoją orientacją, bo ty sam nigdy przed nikim się do niej nie przyznałeś? Może boisz się każdego dnia, że ktoś to odkryje? Może ci się podobam, dlatego robisz wszystko, by mnie od siebie odsunąć?

Pojechał bo bandzie. Zobaczył lecącą w swoim kierunku pięść i zamknął oczy, spodziewając się ciosu. Nie był tym nawet zdziwiony.

Nic go jednak nie dosięgło.

Eustass uderzył ścianę za nim. Law poczuł tylko lekki podmuch powietrza. Chłopak przed nim dyszał wściekle. Krew spływała mu z kłykci.

\- Jak… jak ty mnie wkurwiasz! – Walnął skałę jeszcze raz. - Nie udawaj, że wszystko wiesz!

Law był tak zaskoczony, że zabrakło mu na chwilę słów. Poczuł, jak zaschło mu w gardle i jak cały zaczyna się trząść. Drugi raz tego dnia się bał. I to chyba jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio. Pierwszy raz w życiu zbierał się na taką odwagę. I tylko dlatego, że ta sama panika odbijała się w drugich oczach, odważył się otworzyć usta.

\- Nie muszę udawać – szepnął. – Mnie też to wkurza.

Był pewny, że świat ucichł na kilka sekund. Przeraził się, że popełnił błąd. Spojrzenie drugich oczu nagle przewierciło go na wylot, poznając najgłębszą tajemnicę jaką w sobie skrywał, zupełnie jakby wydobył ją nagą i bezbronną na powierzchnię.

A potem poczuł ciepłe i wilgotne wargi.

Były zachłanne i niedelikatne zarazem. Gorący język dotknął jego, przez co niekontrolowanie westchnął w drugie usta. Chciał to przerwać, ale silne ręce go przytrzymały, wręcz przyszpiliły do skały. Wierzgnął, lecz nie był w stanie walczyć też z samym sobą. Gdy się poddał i zaczął oddawać pocałunki, ucisk zelżał. Serce szalało mu w piersi, a rozum krzyczał, że chyba postradał zmysły, ale nie mógł się wycofać. Naparł na Kida i usiadł na nim okrakiem, prawie przewracając go na plecy. Szczupłe palce dłoni wpełzły mu pod mokrą koszulkę, a on poczuł ciepło bijące od bladej skóry. Zadrżeli. Potem zaczęły upadać kolejne, ciężkie od wody ubrania i rozległ się cichy brzdęk pasków u spodni. Rozbierali się w pośpiechu, starając nie odrywać od siebie ust. Wszystko było chaotyczne i impulsywne, jakby nie chcieli się zastanawiać nad tym, co robią. Liczyło się tylko ciepło drugiego ciała, potrzeba bliskości po wyznaniu, które paliło ich do żywego.

Deszcz kropił coraz mniej, a niebo jaśniało, znów witając na swoim nieboskłonie słońce. Wrócił śpiew ptaków i wszystko zapachniało świeżością.

***

Grupa Marco szukała kolegów już od dobrej godziny. Nie byli w stanie wrócić do obozowiska, więc nawałnicę przeczekali pod mostem najbliższej rzeczki. Spotkali tam grupę wariującego z wściekłości Spandama. Dobrze, że grzmot piorunów zagłuszył jego kłótnię z Marco, bo na pewno byłoby ją słychać w samym obozie. Pan Ananas był bardzo blady i zamartwiał się o zaginionych chłopaków. Portgas wiedział, że opiekunowie mogą mieć kłopoty. Nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć, takiej nawałnicy. Również się niepokoił, ale jak to miał w swojej naturze, raczej nie zakładał najgorszego. Właściwie zastanawiał się, czy tak naprawdę koledzy nie robią ich w konia i nie siedzą już w ciepłych domkach w ośrodku. Zadrżał, gdy wiatr nieprzyjemnie schłodził mu kark. Miał nadzieję, że nikt się nie pochoruje, nie chciał, by zabrakło kompanów do nocnego picia.

Gdy deszcz zelżał, a pioruny nie hulały już na prawo i lewo, rozdzielili się na grupy i ruszyli na poszukiwania. Ace razem z Sanjim trafili właśnie na ślady kopyt na ziemi, więc nie spiesząc się już zbytnio, trochę oddzielili się od reszty, by omówić przy okazji wieczorne plany.

\- Mamy jeszcze trzy flaszki, siedem piw i jakieś świństwo, które Nami przywiozła z domu, ale szczerze, trochę się boję tego tykać. W butelce coś pływa i przypomina mi to skórę węża… - powiedział blondyn.

\- Jak ci zabraknie alkoholu, będziesz to łykał jak niemowlę mleko. – Ace pomachał mu brwiami.

\- Mówię, że może trzeba będzie się wybrać w jakiś dzień do sklepu. Nie wiem czy to starczy nawet na ten wieczór. Pytanie tylko kiedy i kto.

\- Wyluzuj. Z Marco nie będzie takiej spiny jak rok temu ze Spandamem. Pamiętasz?

\- To był horror. – Sanji prychnął z rozbawienia. – Nie wiem jakim cudem nie spadliśmy z tego dachu, kiedy z szajką Kida prawie nas przyłapali.

\- Dupa nam się ładnie paliła. Dawno tak szybko nie biegłem. Bogowie nad nami czuwali.

Zaśmiali się, lecz zaraz ucichli, bo oboje dostrzegli w oddaleniu kilku metrów dwa uwiązane konie.

\- No i mamy ich. Jeden na pewno jest Trafalgara.

Zaczęli się zbliżać kłusem, lecz im bliżej byli, Ace’a zaczęło ogarniać pewne przeczucie. Coś świtało mu na w zakamarkach czaszki, lecz nie chciało zaskoczyć. Przyglądał się drugiemu zwierzęciu, ubraniom leżącym niedbale na ziemi i w końcu…

\- Stój!

Sanji zatrzymał gwałtownie wierzchowca i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Co, co jest? – zapytał szeptem, wyczuwając spięcie w głosie Ace’a.

Portgas przykazał mu ręką by był cicho i kazał się wycofać.

\- Ale co? O co ci chodzi? - zapytał jeszcze raz, ale sam zaczął główkować, dlaczego przyjaciel odwala jakiś dziki taniec na koniu, chcąc zawrócić. – Musimy przecież sprawdzić, czy nic im nie…

Wtem zza kamiennego łuku wyszedł niczego nieświadomy Law, z zaróżowionymi policzkami, potarganymi włosami i w samych spodniach. Nagle zauważył ich i wytrzeszczył z przerażenia oczy.

Wszyscy trzej gapili się na siebie jak zdębiałe alpaki.

Ace i Sanji unieśli ręce w powitalnym geście.

\- No hej. Wszystko gra? – zapytał blondyn niepewnie, już zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co chciał mu przekazać przyjaciel.

Law odchrząknął, nie będąc w stanie mówić.

\- Widzę, żeś cały i zdrów – skomentował Ace i tym razem bez problemu zawrócił konia. – Pojedziemy powiedzieć, że nic wam nie jest…

\- Będziemy czekać eee… - wydukał Sanji, również uciekając wzrokiem.

\- Przy mostku. Wiesz gdzie jest mostek? – pomógł mu Ace, czując pierwsze spazmy rozbawienia tą sytuacją.

\- Tak. Wiem. – odezwał się w końcu Law, którego głos zdradzał nerwowość.

\- To świetnie. Jedziemy.

Sanji i Ace powolutku, starając się nie okazywać emocji, ruszyli przed siebie, nie odwracając się. Dopiero gdy byli w bezpieczniej odległości, Portgas nie wytrzymał.

\- Widziałeś tę malinę? Widziałeś tę malinę? Widziałeś, widziałeś?! – nadawał piegowaty szeptem, ledwie hamując podniecenie dokonanym przez siebie odkryciem.

\- Morda, Portgas! Morda.

Jedyne co zaprzątało Sanjiemu myśli, to właściciel drugiego konia. Był w tak głębokim szoku, że wiedział, iż będzie z niego wychodzić do końca tego roku.

***

Law z Kidem zajechali w umówione miejsce i wraz z dwoma grupami wrócili do obozowiska, w którym już czekały na nich ciepłe napoje i koce. Obojgu opiekunowie suszyli głowę, a Spandam szczególnie nie szczędził w słowach. Aż Ace’owi zrobiło się nawet żal Kida. Olaboga, świat się kończył. Dopiero gdy wszyscy już się wysuszyli, chłopacy mieli chwilę, by porozmawiać.

\- Dobrze, że wróciłeś cały. – Sabo poklepał dziwnie milczącego Lawa po ramieniu. – Że eee… razem wróciliście…

\- To, że Kid raz wykazał się raz szlachetnością i pomógł w sytuacji kryzysowej nie znaczy, że ma u nas taryfę ulgową – przypomniał mu Sanji, choć nieco mniej przekonująco.

\- Widziałeś, co to była za burza? Jakiś kataklizm! Mogło ich pozabijać! Mogło NAS pozabijać! – zaperzył się Sabo.

Ace wymienił z Sanjim spojrzenia. Law unikał ich mimo, że nie zamierzali w ogóle naciskać na tłumaczenie się z całej sytuacji. Postanowili też nikomu nie mówić o tym, co widzieli. Zwłaszcza, że sami nie do końca byli w stanie w to uwierzyć.

Każdy marzył o prysznicu, więc udali się do swoich pokoi.

Szybko zapomniano o całym incydencie. Większość obozowiczów bała się, że ulewa popsuje im resztę atrakcji na dzisiejszy wieczór, ale pogoda bardzo szybko wróciła do poprzedniego stanu, dodatkowo racząc ich potworną duchotą. Palące słońce popołudnia wyssało każdą kropelkę wody, która nie zdążyła głębiej wsiąknąć w ziemię. Nie zniechęciło to jednak młodych ludzi, którzy przygotowywali się na wieczorne żeglowanie. Podzieleni na grupy, odpowiednio według tego, kto miał patent żeglarski, mieli wypłynąć na jezioro i symbolicznie, jak co roku, kontynuować jedną z tradycji letniego wyjazdu. Wiatr tylko delikatnie mącił powierzchnię wody, więc nie było żadnych przeciwwskazań by rezygnować z przyjemności. Grupa Luffy’ego była szczególnie podekscytowana.

\- Panowie, mam nadzieję, że każdy jest OPDOWIEDNIO przygotowany? – zapytał Sanji, poklepując swoją kieszeń w kurtce.

\- Pytanie, czy nam starczy. – Zoro był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. W kieszeniach jego spodni umieszczonych bliżej kolan, bulgotał jakiś płyn.

\- Oby starczyło… - zachichotał Potrgas, nieznacznie patrząc w stronę Trafalgara, który nadal mało się odzywał.

Ace’a jednak korciło podpytanie o sytuację z dzisiejszego ranka. Chłopak nie był skory do rozmowy, ale jemu ciekawość wykręcała kiszki. Może jak go trochę upije, to rozwiąże mu język? Jako jedyny z całej szóstki wziął plecak i miał największą część alkoholu poukrywaną między materiałem bluzy. Nie zdążył sobie zrobić „małpek” jak koledzy, ale pomyślał, że przeleje procenty w okrętowej kabinie. Na szczęście Sabo i Zoro mieli patenty żeglarskie, więc nie dostali żadnego opiekuna i otrzymali pełną swobodę. Ace z radości aż poprawił plecak, w którym przyjemnie pobrzękiwało szkło. Już Sanji miał go zganić, żeby się tak z tym nie obnosił, ale nie zdążył.

\- Hola, hola.

Chłopacy zatrzymali się przerażeni i odwrócili powoli do tyłu.

\- Co my tu mamy?

Marco wyłonił się z ciemności, lustrując ich rozbawionym wzrokiem. Musiał dobić do nich po cichu z osobnej ścieżki i był na tyle blisko, że musiał słyszeć każde słowo. Podszedł do nich i kładąc rękę na ramieniu Sabo, kazał im pokazać wnętrze swoich pakunków.

Portgas wiedział, że zaraz narobi w gacie. Właściwie wszyscy byli przerażeni, nawet jeśli ich alkohol maskowały plastikowe butelki wypełnione w większości sokiem. Opiekun przyglądał się wyciągniętym napojom i o dziwo, nie kazał im odkręcać i sprawdzać zawartości. Nie wiedzieli, czy to kwestia szczęścia, czy jego wyrozumiałości, ale Ace niestety nie miał jak uchronić się przed zdemaskowaniem i reszta też doskonale to wiedziała. Gdy przyszła jego kolej, zacisnął mocniej palce na zapięciu torby. Nie miał wyboru, Marco patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Rozpinał zamek powoli czując, jak po skroni spływa mu kropelka potu. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, przerażeni dalszą częścią wydarzeń. Czy wyrzucą go z obozu? Liczyli na to, że Marco może uda, że nic nie zobaczył?

Opiekun zajrzał do środka i zagwizdał. Wyrok wszystkim zmroził krew w żyłach.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną, reszta może iść na łodzie.

Chłopacy spanikowali i próbowali na przemian coś powiedzieć.

\- Prosimy, niech pan nas nie wydaje…! – jęknął Luffy.

\- To był jedyny raz, to się więcej nie powtórzy! – przyrzekał Sanji.

\- Zadzwoni pan do rodziców? – zmartwił się Sabo.

Ace się zdenerwował i przerwał ich wywody. Wiedział, że i tak teraz już nic nie zrobią, a mogą tylko pogorszyć sytuację. Zwłaszcza, że wątpił, by Marco nie wiedział, co znajduje się w reszcie butelek.

\- Dajcie spokój. Idźcie. Dam sobie radę.

Marco potwierdził to skinieniem głowy, nadal się uśmiechając. Wyraźnie podobało mu się, że udało mu się dorwać taki przypadek obozowego przekrętu.

Pierwszy raz ktoś ich przyłapał i nie wiedzieli jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje. Portgas oddalał się z opiekunem, czując coraz większy strach i zażenowanie sobą. Gdyby tylko przelał ten cholerny alkohol, pewnie nic by się nie stało. Zbliżali się do ośrodka. Czy pójdą od razu do gabinetu dyrektora? Wiedział, że Shanks go zabije, a jak nie on, to dziadek. Dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach.

\- Co teraz ze mną będzie? – Ace mruknął zawstydzony.

Marco nawet nie maskował tego, jaki jest rozbawiony.

\- Coś wymyślę, już ty się nie martw.


	6. Rozdział 6

W głowie jawiły mu się najgorsze scenariusze. Shanks wzdychający z dezaprobatą, Kid śmiejący się mu w twarz, dziadek wyzywający go od nieudaczników... Wraz z każdym krokiem w strone obozu, plecak, w którym pochlupywał alkohol, stawał coraz cięższy. Ace zastanawiał się, czy próbować jakoś ubłagać Marco. Zaczynał już wymyślać najdziwniejsze historie, by się wykręcić od kary, ale zaprzestał, kiedy zamiast skierować się do gabinetu dyrektora, ruszyli w kierunku toalet.

Zszokowany, nawet nie potrafił zapytać, co zamierza zrobić opiekun. Potulnie podszedł z nim do zlewu jednej z umywalek.

\- No, zaczynaj – Marco założył ręce na piersi i patrzył.

Ace zerknął to na niego, to na odpływ i zdał sobie sprawę, co ma zrobić.

\- Ale… ale… - zająkał się winny.

\- No już, już, prędziutko – blondyn uśmiechał się rozbawiony jego wewnętrzną rozterką. Zostawił go samego, a sam wyszedł na zewnątrz, najwyraźniej stojąc na czatach – chcę usłyszeć ostatnią kroplę.

Ace westchnął cierpiętniczo i z bólem serca rozpiął plecak. Zaczął wyjmować butelki i przeklinać w myślach. Odkręcał je i jedna za drugą wylewał do zlewu, nawet nie udając, że pociąga nosem. Tyle alkoholu, STRACONE! NA MARNE!

Gdy pozbył się ostatniej, wrzucił całe szkło z powrotem do plecaka i ze smutkiem go zapiął. Dzisiaj dał ciała na całej linii. Z poczuciem niewysłowionej winy wyszedł z łazienki. Marco czekał już na niego z puszką coli ze stojącego obok automatu.

\- Masz. I niech to będzie ostatni raz. Zrozumiano?

Podał mu napój. Portgas chwycił go, niedowierzając, że tak to się wszystko skończyło. Czując zawstydzenie pomieszane z ulgą, ukłonił się nisko.

\- Dziękuję, że mnie… Pan nie wydał – Ace przełknął ślinę, mając prawdziwe wyrzuty sumienia.

Przez chwilę nic się nie wydarzyło, ale chwilę później poczuł na swojej głowie ciepło dłoni mężczyzny, która przeczesała mu czuprynę. Czerwień zalała policzki Ace’a, wędrując po same uszy i szyję, a serce zamarło pod żebrami. To trwało tylko chwilę, lecz całkowicie go rozpaliło, przez co zapomniał, że przed chwilą ledwo wywinął się z kłopotów.

\- Wracaj na łódki. Może jeszcze zdążysz.

Potem jak gdyby nigdy nic, Marco odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. Najwyraźniej nie chciał uczestniczyć w zabawie na wodzie.

Ace nie wiadomo czemu, może w potrzebie odwdzięczenia się, może innej, pchany impulsem, dogonił go i chwycił go za rękę. Mężczyzna obrócił się zaskoczony, a on sam o mało nie dostał zawału, orientując się, co właśnie wyprawia. Cofnął dłoń jak oparzony, przypominając sobie że jeszcze dopiero co, zwrócił się do niego per pan. 

\- Przepraszam… Eee… Ja… Pokażę panu coś.

Świetnie, pogratulował sobie Ace. Szalenie zachęcająca propozycja. Na twarzy Marco nie malowało się teraz żadne uczucie, więc tym bardziej uznał, że zrobi z siebie pajaca. Co go podkusiło, do cholery?! Opiekun zaczął iść za nim, nie zadając pytań. Ace przybił sobie w myślach porządnego facepalma, zdając sobie sprawę, że to, co chce zrobić, też nie jest szczególnie zgodne z regulaminem obozu. Czy on umie myśleć tylko dolnymi partiami ciała? Halo? Istnieje coś pomiędzy jego uszami?

W pewnym momencie Marco musiał zadać na głos to pytanie.

\- Czy my wchodzimy na dach?

Ace zawahał się sekundę przed tym, gdy już miał pchnąć klapę, którą miał nad sobą w suficie. Znajdowali się na najwyższym piętrze centralnego budynku, a on dyndał na drabinie, chcąc znów złamać regulamin, do tego przy świadku, który dopiero co uratował mu dupę. Z pełną tego świadomością i konsekwencją, spojrzał opiekunowi w oczy.

\- Tak.

Zapadło milczenie, w którym Marco patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem pomieszanym z surowością.

\- Nie powinienem ci na to pozwolić.

\- Nie powinien pan – przytaknął Ace, któremu serce zamarło.

\- Co kombinujesz? – zapytał Marco nieco podejrzliwie.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć. To… niespodzianka.

Opiekun trochę się wahał, albo tylko udawał, że to robi.

\- Nie będziesz skakał z dachu ani robił podobnych rzeczy? – upewnił się blondyn.

Ace uśmiechnął się zadziornie i pomyślał, że dla niego by skoczył.

\- Byłaby to dobra przykrywka gdyby nas ktoś zauważył. Proszę wtedy powiedzieć, że po prostu mam niepokolei w głowie i trzeba było mnie ratować.

Mogło się wydarzyć wszystko, ale Marco tylko prychnął krótkim śmiechem i bez dodatkowych komentarzy wszedł za nim po drabinie mrucząc, że to żadna nowość. Ace odetchnął z ulgą, powoli ciesząc się, że jednak to zaproponował. Ogarnęło go dziwne podekscytowanie.

Niczym niezabezpieczone wejście, skrzypnęło pod naporem młodych ramion. Powierzchnia dachu była płaska, wybetonowana, od krawędzi zaczynały się dopiero dachówki, które spadały pionowo dół. Patrząc z góry, byli na wysokości jakiś dwudziestu metrów. Przed nimi rozpościerał się idealny widok na jezioro, które oświetlały pojedyncze punkciki świateł z żaglówek. Marco zagwizdał.

\- Od zawsze ta klapa jest otwarta? Musze to zgłosić – zacmokał, udając przejęcie. Ace wyszczerzył się, odzyskując cały dobry humor.

Nagle Marco zrobił coś, czego Ace się nie spodziewał. Opiekun podszedł do krawędzi dachu i siadając na niej, spuścił nogi w dół.

\- Przyjemnie tu.

Ace właśnie sobie coś uświadomił. Przez wszystkie te dni nie był z nim tak blisko jak w tej chwili, do tego sam na sam, w tak dobrym nastroju. Czuł niewysłowioną ekscytację i musiał się bardzo skupić, by tym razem myśleć. Może jeszcze nie zjebał całej sprawy?

Marco przez chwilę patrzył w dal, poczym spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Wtem z Ace’a uleciała cała odwaga. Speszony intensywnością ciemnych tęczówek, spuścił wzrok i włożył ręce w kieszenie, nerwowo szurając butem po betonie. Właściwie przyprowadzając tu Marco mógł się jedynie wygłupić. Jak taki szczeniak jak on, mógł w ogóle startować do kogoś takiego?

\- To ten… Stąd będzie dobry widok – powiedział Ace odkrywając, że nie panuje nad własnym głosem, który stał się dziwnie cichy i wysoki.

\- Na co? – zapytał opiekun, szczerze zainteresowany.

No tak, Marco był przecież pierwszy raz na obozie, pomyślał piegowaty.

\- Zaraz się zacznie – dodał Ace i odchrząknął. Miał nadzieję, że nie będą musieli długo czekać, bo chyba spaliłby się tutaj ze wstydu , jaśniejąc jak latarnia marska.

Na szczęście chwilę później na jeziorze zaczęło pojawiać się więcej świateł. Każda łódź rozświetliła się na różne kolory, które jaśniały coraz bardziej i bardziej… aż w końcu wzbiły się w powietrze. Były to lampiony, specjalnie przygotowane przez kobiecą część ich obozu na warsztatach.

Klimat był bardzo… intymny. Ace trochę zażenowany sobą, otworzył puszkę coli i wziął porządnego łyka. Gardło miał suche na wiór. Stał jakieś dwa metry za Marco, więc nie widział jego miny. Mógł tylko podejrzewać, co myśli. Głupi gówniak zabrał go na pokaz papierowych lampionów. Jakaś część niego nadal chciała tu stać, a druga uciec i zaszyć się w pokoju. Spojrzał na wyjście, rozważając tę opcję. Marco chyba wyczuł jego nastój, bo poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

\- Nie dołączysz?

Ace przełknął ślinę. Nie trzeba było go wcale przekonywać. Usiadł jakiś metr dalej. Nie potrafił się skupić na widoku przed sobą, gdy poczuł przyjemny zapach perfum mężczyzny. Gniótł delikatnie materiał puszki swoimi spoconymi palcami.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie romantyk – powiedział Marco przed siebie, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

Portgas znów spalił buraka, zaczynając się głupio i bełkotliwie wypierać. Zaczynał znów tracić kontrolę. Zupełnie nad sobą nie panował. Gdzie jego zawadiackie opanowanie? Co się stało z szarmanckim, uwodzicielskim wolnym strzelcem? Może jednak powinien skoczyć z dachu? Tak, to chyba była dla niego jedyna opcja ratunku.

\- Ja wcale…! To… bo… po prostu chciałem się odwdzięczyć jakoś. Za no… za dzisiaj.

Ostatnie słowa mruknął pod nosem i spuścił głowę. _Co za żena_ , jęknął w duchu.

Marco nie odpowiadał. Milczenie się przeciągało, a Ace nie wiedział, co robić. Nie wiedział czemu się tak czuje. Denerwowało go to. Jego resztka opanowania została wytrącona z równowagi, gdy mężczyzna wyjął z jego dłoni puszkę coli i… wziął łyka. Poczym po prostu mu ją oddał. Piegowaty zdębiał.

\- Ale teraz oboje łamiemy zasady, więc jesteśmy kwita.

Portgas patrzył na niego okrągłymi z niedowierzania oczami. Przez jego ciało przeszedł prąd, a w klatce piersiowej coś przyjemnie się ścisnęło.

\- Jesteś… naprawdę spoko.

Jednak mu się wyrwało. Dziękował niebiosom, że tylko to przeszło mu przez gardło. Jeszcze chwila i jak zboczeniec by się na niego rzucił i rozebrał. Chwalcie pana, ktoś tu jednak ma jakiś zdrowy rozsądek! Odwrócił twarz, zastanawiając się, czy zaraz mu się nie oberwie.

Marco tylko prychnął i znów spojrzał na lecące nad nimi lampiony. W ciszy sączyli razem colę, a Ace starał się siedzieć tak, by nie było widać, jak się tym podnieca.

***

\- Przyznaj się. Stał ci jak maszt na okręcie podczas sztormu.

\- Jeb się.

Sanji znał go jak łysy koń. Nie wiedział skąd mogło się wziąć takie głupie powiedzenie. Czy konie bez sierści były sobie bliższe? Co za absurd…

\- Lepiej powiedz, jak bawiliście się na łódce – mruknął Ace.

Ptaszki ćwierkały, a oni leżeli na ręcznikach na plaży, słuchając odgłosów przyrody i bawiących się nad wodą współtowarzyszy.

\- Bawiliśmy? – Sanji się wzburzył. - Byliśmy osrani, że siedzisz na dywanie u Shanksa, który szykuje ci transport do domu. Plus, na pewno o udział w spisku podejrzewałby też i nas. Gdyby nie to, że prawie zamoczyłeś, nie wybaczyłbym ci, że nie odpisywałeś na wiadomości. Wiesz, jak ciężko było zachować pozory przy dziewczynach? Koala prawie Sabo zjadła, tak go ciągnęła za język.

Ace znowu odpłynął. Po wczorajszym wieczorze zostało tylko miłe wspomnienie. Teraz Marco stał na pomoście i rozmawiał z Corazonem, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej potykając się o własne nogi, wpadł do wody i o mało się nie utopił. Gdy patrzył na swojego opiekuna, pod żebrami czaił się dziwny niepokój. Coś ściskało mu klatkę piersiową.

\- … no i jeszcze ten przeklęty Kid i jego banda prawie wyrżnęli w naszą łódkę. Luffy o mało nie wskoczył im na pokład i mu nie jebnął. Wiesz, że oni też mieli puszki z piwem…? Ja się pytam, jak to możliwe, że… ej? Słuchasz ty mnie?

\- Sanji… - Ace westchnął i nakrył twarz ręcznikiem. - Chyba mam przejebane. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Blondyn chwilę milczał, analizując zachowanie przyjaciela. Poczym obrócił się na brzuch i poważnym ruchem głowy przytaknął swoje myśli.

\- Czyli ruchanie w myślach już nie wystarczy.

\- Ja pierdole, ja tu ciągle leżę, wiecie?

Sabo uniósł się oburzony ze swojego kocyka.

\- Już ty nie zgrywaj niewiniątka. – Sanji powoli zsunął z nosa okulary przeciwsłoneczne i lepiej przyjrzał się lśniącej skórze dziewczyn, które jak foczki wygrzewały się w słońcu. – O rany… widzieliście, jak nasze koleżanki wydoroślały przez ten rok? Całe są w olejku…

\- Jesteś okropny. – Sabo przewrócił się na plecy, udając, że go to nie obchodzi. – Kobiety to nie tylko mięso do macania.

\- Powiedział ten, co ma dostęp do jednej z nich. Niektórzy muszą się zadowalać jak mogą, wiesz? – w głosie Sanjiego pobrzmiewała zazdrość.

Odpowiedziała mu martwa cisza.

Ace uchylił jedno oko.

\- Sabo, a czy wy kiedykolwiek…?

Chłopak obniżył na nosie swoje przeciwsłoneczne okulary i spojrzał wzrokiem mówiącym „ _wątpisz?”._

\- Super. – Ace zanurzył twarz w piasku i załkał.

Sanji dyskretnie wyciągnął telefon i skierował go na leżaki dziewczyn. Po chwili jednak go opuścił. Stracił humor po jęczeniu Portgasa. Nie podobało mu się też to, że jego przyjaciel zadłużył się w opiekunie. To mogło nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

***

Gorące dni mijały, zbliżając się nieubłaganie do końca letniej przygody. Obozowicze korzystali z uroków jeziora, jeździli na koniach i śpiewali przy ogniskach. Jedną z ostatnich atrakcji jaką przygotowali dla uczestników opiekunowie, był bieg z przeszkodami, tak zwany Mordor Maraton. Trasa wyścigu ciągnęła się przez 5 kilometrów wokół jeziora. Po drodze czekały na obozowiczów rożne przeszkody. Była to walka o przetrwanie, zwłaszcza gdy próbowało się rywalizować z takimi demonami, jak paczka Luffy’ego czy Kida. Co roku nigdy nie brakowało rannych. Brali w nim udział jedynie dzielni ochotnicy, przez co przeważali głównie panowie, lecz znalazło się też kilka dziewczyn. Zachętą do startu w zawodach była główna nagroda, a mianowicie darmowy pobyt na obozie w przyszłym roku, puchar zwycięzcy oraz szacun po wszeczasy. Była to nie lada atrakcja dla reszty niebiorących w tym udziału obozowiczów, który rozmieszczeni na różnych częściach trasy, nagrywali fragmenty biegu, z których potem tworzyli filmik pamiątkowy. Tradycją było też, by osoby startujące zdobiły swoje twarze farbami, rysując różnego rodzaju znaki wojenne. Uczestników zwykle przyozdabiały dziewczyny, świetnie się przy tym bawiąc.

Grzmiały bębny i krzyczeli widzowie. W tym roku do biegu przystąpili, jakże by inaczej, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Sabo, Ace, Kid, Law, Killer, Appo kilku innych oraz… Coby.

\- Panie, świeć nad jego duszą… - wyszeptał Ace, rozciągając się na linii startu i obserwując nieporadnego pierwszoroczniaka, który dostając z bara od Kida, o mało się nie przewrócił.

\- W tym roku nie macie z nami szans. – Eustas stanął koło paczki Luffy’ego i łypnął na nich swoją groźnie wyglądającą twarzą. Przypominał aktora z teatru Kabuki*

\- Nie wytrzymam. – Piegowaty przymknął oczy i westchnął cierpiętniczo, gdy wzrok Kida palił jego policzek jak żywy laser.

\- Ignoruj go, to gnida. – Sabo poprawił opaskę na czole, która podtrzymywała mu jego niesforne blond loczki. Już mu przeszło z bronieniem chłopaka, po akcji na żaglówkach.

\- Nie o nim mówię. Zapomniałem się wyszczać.

Czerwień wściekłości Kida przebiła się nawet przez jego grube warstwy makijażu.

Wszyscy stali na swoich miejscach. Wypieli się na starcie, czekając na sygnał. Na tę okazję Shanks zawsze organizował skądś wielki balon z napisem Mordor Maraton i z dziką premedytacją przebijał go igłą.

Dzieciaki czekały w gotowości. Większość wstrzymała oddech. Nawet przyroda przycichła, nadając temu dodatkowe, podniosłe wrażenie.

\- Do biegu…! – wrzasnął Shanks. – Gotowi…! – Igła była milimetry od balona. – START!

Dźwięk pękania gumy wprawił mięśnie uczestników w ruch i już wszyscy rozpychali się łokciami, próbując zdobyć tytuł zwycięzcy. Dopingujący zaczęli krzyczeć. W po wietrze wzniosły się tumany kurzu. Wyglądało to jak w bajce _Król Lew,_ gdzie antylopy tratowały Mufasę. Istne piekło. Już po chwili większość zniknęła za pierwszym zakrętem, zostawiając za sobą poobijane, przerażone zaciekłością rywali niedobitki.

\- Jak myślicie, ktoś zginie? – zapytała rudowłosa dziewczyna.

\- Nami, przerażasz mnie. Nie mów takich rzeczy, bo mój Sabo obiecał tym razem nie wracać z podbitym okiem. – Koala wyglądała dziś na wyjątkowo zdenerwowaną.

Vivi, Koala i Nami zawróciły i ruszyły w kierunku mety, trzymając kciuki za swoich przyjaciół.

Pogoda była idealna. Bez chmur na niebie, bez wiatru. Nawet temperatura dopisywała biegowi. Większość ścieżek była sucha, a nawet piaszczysta. Krzyki dopingujących mobilizowały uczestników aż do pierwszej przeszkody, a były nią opony, rozłożone na całej szerokości ścieżki. Niektórzy zaczęli po nich skakać, inni omijali, stawiając stopy pomiędzy na twardej ziemi. Kilka osób zdążyło się wywrócić. Na tym etapie zawsze przodował Sanji, któremu najzgrabniej to wychodziło.

\- Pierdolona baletnica –skomentował Kid, sapiąc na równi z Luffy’m.

\- Spadaj! To ja zostanę królem tego biegu! – darł się czarnowłosy, aż mu para z nosa poszła.

Sanji doskoczył już do kolejnych opon, które wisiały pionowo zamocowane na łańcuchowej pajęczynie pomiędzy drzewami. Sposobem na przejście tego etapu było albo przeciskanie się przez ich środek, albo przeskoczenie całości po wdrapaniu się na szczyt. Tym razem Eustass z Zoro, ze względu na swoje umięśnione ramiona, zaczęli wyprzedzać resztę. Drobni uczestnicy próbowali pierwszego sposobu, ale zajmowało im to więcej czasu niż wdrapywaczom.

\- Czy mi się wydaję, czy w tym roku się nie starasz? – zapytał Sabo, biegnącego z nim na równi Ace’a, który dłubał w nosie.

\- Zachowuję siły na finał.

Niewielkim wysiłkiem omijali przeszkody, podziwiając zapał i siły Luffy’ego, który parował z podniecenia. Zaczynali ich powoli tracić z pola widzenia. Zrównał się z nimi różowowłosy Coby, co dostarczyło im kolejną porcję rozrywki.

\- On się zlał w gacie, czy to pot? – zapytał cicho Sabo.

\- Jesteś złośliwy – uśmiechnął się piegowaty.

\- Dziwię się, że nie powiedziałeś tego pierwszy, braciszku.

\- A tak poza tym, dzisiaj jest przedostatnia noc, coś organizujemy? Została nam flaszka od Nami, którą podwędziła matce.

\- Boję się tego pić. Ma fioletowy kolor. – Sabo aż się skrzywił. – A znając mamę Nami… Może kopnąć bardziej niż się spodziewamy. Ale cóż, skoro ktoś dał wylać kilka litrów alkoholu do zlewu…

Ace’a nie zdążył zapłakać nad tym bolesnym wspomnieniem, bo właśnie ktoś go popchnął, a zaraz potem na ścieżkę wypadło coś , co niemalże się z nim zderzyło. 

\- Zoro, co ty odpierdalasz?! – Sabo musiał odskoczyć, tak się go przestraszył. – Myślałem, że to niedźwiedź!

\- Jak nas wyprzedziliście? – zapytał chłopak, całkowicie zdezorientowany. – Gdzie Luffy i reszta?

Bracia westchnęli i wskazali mu przeciwny kierunek nie licząc na to, że polepszy to jego sytuację. Mieli tylko nadzieję, że nie wyląduje po drugiej stronie obozu. Gapie nie mogli uwierzyć, że jeden z uczestników wraca się na linie startu, święcie wierząc, że to meta. Za to Sabo z Ace’m postanowili przyśpieszyć. Wyprzedzili wiele randomowych dzieciaków. Kolejne przeszkody nie sprawiały im większych trudności do czasu finałowej walki…

A była nią góra błota. Ostatnia prosta pod górkę. Dzień wcześniej obozowicze polewali ją wodą, tworząc podejście niemal nie do pokonania. Pomimo, że Ace z Sanjim byli w tyle, tym razem dostrzegli na czele Kida z Luffym i Trafalgarem, Killera, Appo oraz Sanjiego, który pokonywał trudności na kolanach, unosząc dłonie jak najwyżej.

\- Co się opierdalasz? – rzucił Ace, rozbawiony wykrzywioną niesmakiem twarzą Sanjiego. Zakasał rękawy i sam wskoczył w błoto, szukając oparcia dla rąk.

\- Odjeb się! Wiesz, że taplasz się w siedlisku obrzydlistwa? Moje przyszłe kucharskie dłonie nie tkną tego gówna.

Po tych słowach zsunął się kilka centymetrów w dół, nie będąc zdolnym utrzymać się na śliskim podłożu. Już wiedzieli, że nie będzie w stanie dostać się na szczyt.

W Ace’a wstąpiły nowe siły. Błoto przywarło do jego skóry, bryzgając na jego twarz i włosy. Czuł w nozdrzach zapach ziemi, a oczy zalewał pot. Niesamowitym wysiłkiem mięśni i szybkimi ruchami łapał się jakiegokolwiek oparcia. Kamienie nieprzyjemnie wbijały się w ręce i kolana. Teraz zaczynał się prawdziwy mordor. Dopingujący szaleli dookoła, kątem oka wypatrzył nawet dziewczyny i najbardziej rzucającą się Koalę, wspierającą swojego chłopaka. Konkurencji w postaci innych uczestników zostało niewiele. Może tym razem to on będzie zwycięzcą? Była to jednak męczarnia, wszyscy poruszali się mozolnie, jęcząc i stękając, a najgłośniej darli się Luffy z Kidem. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd zaczęli się szarpać, przez co przypadkowo Eustass kopnął Trafalgara i cała trójka zjeżdżała w dół. Sabo cudem uniknął kolizji i wspinał się dalej, pokazując uniesiony kciuk Portgasowi. Piegowaty już całkowicie się napalił, bo wyprzedził Killera i Appo i znalazł się na prowadzeniu. Euforii nie było końca. Karuzela szczęścia roznosiła mu wnętrzności, gdy jego dłoń natrafiła na stabilny szczyt wzniesienia, a palce zanurzyły się w miękkiej trawie. Oczy lśniły od łez wzruszenia, chcąc już zobaczyć, co jest po drugiej stronie. Czy pas mety lśni jak złoto? Na pewno. Czy czekają go uściski i pocałunki? Czy wzniosą go na piedestały i dostanie koronę? Jego usta rozwarły się do okrzyku zwycięstwa, gdy nagle…

Czyjaś obłocona podeszwa oparła się o tył jego pleców i odbijając się bezczelnie, brutalnie i barbarzyńsko, dosłownie zmieszała jego marzenia z błotem.

Ace puścił się wzniesienia i z impetem zaczął zjeżdżać w dół, czując się jak gówno rozmazujące się po ściankach sedesu. Jak robak wił się, zderzając z innymi ciałami, wpadając do padołu przegrywów. Prawie załkał jak dziecko, słysząc strzał kończący bieg i wiwat widzów. 

Kto odebrał mu marzenia? Kto śmiał rzucić mu wyzwanie? Musiał się dowiedzieć. Gdy razem z resztą znalazł się na dole i przetarł zabłocone oczy, nie potrafił go dostrzec. Inni byli tak samo zdezorientowani, więc wstając naprędce, spojrzeli w górę, by ujrzeć zwycięzcę kąpiącego się w blasku chwały.

Byli przekonani, że też ujrzą brudną błotem twarz, lecz bardzo się pomylili.

Na rękach obozowiczów znalazł się nie kto inny jak mały, roztrzęsiony, czysty... Coby, który drżącymi rękami unosił puchar i wypełniał go rzeką łez i smarków.

\- To jakiś żart - powiedział Sanji, jeden z niewielu czysty od pasa w górę.

\- Jak…? Ale jak…? On…? - Ace patrzył to na niego, to na rozryczanego zwycięzcę.

\- Skakał po was jak po kłodach. Ma chłopak ducha walki, nie ma co – przyznał blondyn z żalem.

Nawet Luffy, Eustastass i reszta błotnych przyjaciół zaniemówili i przestali walczyć. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Pewnie nawet sam Coby. Gapili się na niego z otwartymi ustami, nie będąc w stanie wstać.

\- Uśmiech!

Błysk flesza aparatu Nami ich oślepił. Dziewczyny strzeliły im pamiątkową fotę, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku.

\- Macie najlepsze miny, ever! – zapiszczała Vivi.

***

Wieczorem, gdy już wszyscy się umyli i uprzątnęli bałagan związany z wyścigiem, zebrali się w stołówce, by uczcić przedostatnią noc i oklaskać zwycięzcę zawodów. Shanks uroczyście wręczył Coby’emu list z nagrodą i uhonorował go specjalnym miejscem. Reszta, choć nie mogła się pogodzić z przegraną, uczciwie oklaskała biła mu brawo. Nastawieni na kolejny obrzydliwy posiłek kucharki Dadan, czekali wygłodniali na kolację.

\- Zjem cokolwiek mi dadzą, nawet gówno. Jestem chory z głodu… - Portgas i tak wyglądał lepiej niż Luffy, który prawie leżał martwy pod stołem. – Tak się starałem, żeby to wygrać…

\- Nie jęcz, módl się żebyś tego nie zwrócił, nawet jak to zjesz. – Sanji zrobił się zielony na samą myśl o posiłku.

Na sali jednak znów zapadła cisza, Shanks coś ogłaszał.

\- Dziękuję wszystkim uczestnikom za tak ogromne starania i zapał w organizacji tego przedsięwzięcia. Pragnę wam podziękować. Mam nadzieję, że dla wszystkich będzie to dobrą nagrodą pocieszenia! I nie martwcie się, dla wszystkich starczy, smacznego!

Wszyscy zastanawiali się o co może chodzić, ale nagle ich nozdrzy doszedł cudowny zapach. Luffy aż stanął na swoim krześle.

\- Czy to… tak! – załkał, a reszta mu zawtórowała.

Drzwi od kuchni otwarły się, a z nich na wózkach wyjechały olbrzymie, tłuste, pachnące pizze. Euforia obozowiczów sięgnęła zenitu.

Wszyscy płakali jak jedli, próbując nie zadławić się ze szczęścia.

\- E, chłopaki. – zagadnął Ace, gdy udało mu się przełknąć cały kawałek na raz. – To zajebiste wakacje, co nie?

\- Jeszcze się nie skończyły. – Sabo wręcz demonicznie się uśmiechnął.

Wszyscy stuknęli się szklankami z kompotem, nie mogąc się doczekać finałowej nocy.

Niestety nikt się nie spodziewał złego obrotu spraw.

* Tradycyjny Teatr Japoński, w którym aktorzy specyficznie malowali swoje twarze.


	7. Rozdział 7

\- Czemu musimy tu być, Ace?! Będą nas szukać! Co się odpierdala?

Sanji rozglądał się niepewnie dookoła, bojąc się, że ktoś ich nakryje.

On, Ace, Zoro i Law stali właśnie przed drzwiami do pokoju Bonney, Monet i Baby 5.

Piegowaty nie chcąc wyjaśnić im dlaczego ich tu przywlókł, zapukał do drzwi. Mieli ochotę krzyknąć, ale nie zdążyli.

Otworzyła im Jewerly, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego. Na dodatek, na jednym z łóżek siedział Kid, mając równie zdziwioną minę co reszta.

\- Idę stąd… - Law już się odwrócił napięcie, ale Ace chwycił go za kołnierz i pociągnął z powrotem.

\- Świetnie, to już mamy komplet! – Klasnęła w dłonie Bonney i siadając na podłodze, poklepała miejsce koło siebie.

\- Komplet do czego? Ace, jak zaraz nie powiesz, o co tu chodzi… - Sanji wydawał się naprawdę zdenerwowany. Zoro jako jedyny się nie odzywał, najwyraźniej mało się przejmując całą sytuacją.

\- Nie stresujcie się tak kochaneczki! – Baby 5 była cała rozpromieniona. Przejechała po nich wzrokiem, a najdłużej zatrzymała się na Sanjim, przez co chłopak niepohamowanie się zarumienił.

\- Wasz kolega nie jest taki głupi jak myślicie. – Monet uśmiechnęła się szatańsko. – Zwłaszcza, że wiemy, co macie cennego w szafce nocnej u tej rudej kocicy. Radziłabym więc zachować potulność baranków.

Zanim któryś z nich zdążył się połapać, o co może tej szalonej dziewczynie chodzić, Ace wybuchnął.

\- Przepraszam to moja wina! – Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – One mnie zmusiły. Powiedziały, że jak was tu nie zaciągnę to nas wydadzą! O ta! - Wskazał palcem na Bonney. – Słyszała podczas biegu, jak gadam z Sabo o flaszce z alkoholem… Dorwała mnie po kolacji. Nie miałem wyboru.

\- Ty idioto… - Sanji zrezygnowany, przejechał ręką po twarzy.

\- Bla, bla, bla… - przedrzeźniała go Bonney. - Nasz warunek jest taki, że gracie z nami w butelkę. – Chłopacy spojrzeli na nią tępo - Wy się wysilacie, byśmy się dobrze bawiły, a my trzymamy gębę na kłódkę. Jasne? Wszystko dotarło?

Jewerly nie musiała bardziej się streszczać. Każdy z nich zrozumiał, że są na ich łasce i potulnie usiedli, zagryzając zęby. Pomyśleli, że im szybciej to skończą, tym szybciej się ulotnią.

\- A ten musi tu być? – zapytał Zoro, łypiąc wrogo na Eustassa.

\- Owszem, jest niezbędny. I również nie za bardzo ma wybór… - Monet mrugnęła do zdenerwowanego Kida. Wyglądała na najbardziej szaloną z nich wszystkich. Ace nie pojmował, jak można ufać kobietom. Toż to istne szatany, zło wcielone.

\- Oto zasady. Wykonujemy _jedynie_ zadania, które losujemy z tej szklanej miski. – Dziewczyna pokazała im wypełnione karteczkami szkło. - Za każde wykonanie i niewykonanie poszczególnego z nich będziemy… pić. – Baby 5 wyciągnęła spod łóżka litrową butelkę Sprite’a, ale gdy tylko ją otworzyła, wiedzieli, że w środku znajduje się inny płyn.

 _Szatany. Jak nic szatany_ , pomyślał ze zgrozą Ace.

\- Zabiję cię Portgas, zabiję. – szepnął Sanji, ledwo nad sobą panując. Nerwowo spojrzał na zegarek. Ich przedostania noc na tym obozie zamieniała się w koszmar. Nie pozwoliły im wyciągnąć komórek, które wibrowały od smsów.

\- To zaczynamy zabawę! - Bonney okręciła butelkę, która bardzo długo się zatrzymywała. Wszystkim kolacja podjechała do gardła, gdy szklana szyjka przesuwała się leniwie w ich stronę. Na szczęście zatrzymała się na Monet.

Dziewczyna odczytała wylosowany liścik.

\- Pocałuj osobę siedzącą po prawej…

Była to ów kręcąca, która klasnęła w dłonie i się zaśmiała.

 _Bez jaj, nie zrobią tego_ , pomyślał Ace.

\- Macie zamiar też grać uczciwie? – zapytał Trafalgar, zastanawiając się, co tak naprawdę tu robi i czemu on.

\- Oczywiście. Wtedy nie byłaby to dobra zabawa – Monet znów dziwnie się uśmiechnęła.

Chłopacy wybałuszyli oczy, gdy zielonowłosa nachyliła się do warg Bonney. Zamiast zrobić to krótko i zwyczajnie, dziewczyny rozchyliły usta i bez żadnych oporów zaczęły się namiętnie lizać.

\- O ja pierdole… - szepnął Sanji, nie będąc pewnym, czy z nosa właśnie nie cieknie mu krew. – Czy ja śnię?

Portgas go szturchnął i zaczął wykręcać ze stresu kostki dłoni. Co jeszcze znajduje się na tych karteczkach?

Pierwszy kieliszek poszedł w ruch. Monet nawet się nie skrzywiła. Po tym krótkim pokazie, który wprawił wszystkich w osłupienie, dziewczyna okręciła butelkę. Tym razem padło na Zoro.

\- Rozbierz się… Czyli że co? – Uniósł brew zaskoczony.

\- Masz glon zamiast mózgu? Do naga - wyjaśniła różowowłosa, wyraźnie podekscytowana.

Dziewczyny zachichotały.

\- Jesteście chore – syknął Kid, któremu nerwowo podskakiwało kolano.

Roronoa jak gdyby nigdy nic wzruszył ramionami i zaczął ściągać ubrania. Jedno po drugim lądowało na podłodze, aż w końcu nic nie zostało. Chłopaki nie mogli uwierzyć, że nawet się przy tym nie zająknął.

\- No co? Takie było zadanie – powiedział Zoro, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

\- No proszę, proszę… Jednak dobrze się bawię... – Bonney przesunęła wzrokiem po umięśnionej klacie i zawiesiła wzrok między jego nogami. Baby 5 zakryła oczy zawstydzona, a Monet zaśmiała się pod nosem. Zoro usiadł z powrotem, by wypić i zakręcić butelką. Zażenowani chłopacy wywalczyli, by mógł trzymać na swoich kolanach poduszkę.

\- Czemu to zadanie nie wypadło wcześniej…

Ace z niepokojem spojrzał na mówiącego do siebie Sanjiego, który widać wkręcił się w grę. W sumie się nie dziwił, właśnie przed chwilą jego przyjaciel doświadczył jednego ze swoich marzeń, by zobaczyć na żywo dwie całujące się dziewczyny.

Butelka zatrzymała się na Ace’e. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Udawaj psa… Serio?

\- No dalej, zaszczekaj nam pieseczku.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak upokorzony. Nie dość, że kazały mu dać głos, to jeszcze przejść się kawałek na czworakach. Żałował, że ten wstyd nie spalił im pokoju. Innym przestało być do śmiechu, jak skończył i okręcił butelkę. Chwycił za kieliszek i jednym łykiem go opróżnił. Alkohol palił gardło i od razu rozgrzał mu żołądek. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale wiedział, że bez procentów tu nie przeżyje. Padło na Kida. Ace był bardzo ciekawy jakiego haka miały na niego, skoro tak potulnie poddawał się tej zachciance.

Dalsza gra skutkowała tym, że Eustass musiał seksownie zjeść banana, ale zrobił to tak źle, że wypił trzy karne kieliszki, Sanji musiał (mógł!) zdjąć stanik Baby 5 samymi zębami, Bonney zrobiła trzy malinki na szyi Zoro (jego uszy zapłonęły czerwienią, co nawet dla jego przyjaciół było zaskoczeniem), Monet usiadła na kolanach skonsternowanego Lawa i bawiła się jego włosami, Ace musiał trzymać się za rękę z Sanjim oraz pocałować Baby 5 w brzuch. Śmiechom dziewczyn nie było końca. W miarę trwania zabawy, wszyscy się rozluźniali. Każdy kto nie wykonał polecenia dostatecznie dobrze, pił trzy karniaki. Wszyscy więc byli już lekko wstawieni, gdy padło jedno z dziwniejszych zadań.

\- Zostań moim chłopakiem!

\- Co?

Sanji wstrząsnął głową, nie do końca pojmując, co do niego mówi Baby 5.

\- Tak ma napisane na karteczce? – Trafalgar z całej siły próbował się skupić, w czym przeszkadzała mu dość intensywnie Monet, ilość wypitego alkoholu i wkurwiono-morderczy wzrok Kida, wypalającego mu wnętrzności.

\- Ma napisane _wymyśl zadanie_. – Bonney uniosła bezradnie ręce w teatralnym geście. – Więc wybrała.

\- Ale, że co…? – zaśmiał się nerwowo blondyn, udając zażenowanie.

\- Och… - Dziewczyna nagle strasznie się zasmuciła, a jej oczy zaszły łzami. – Więc jednak… mnie nie potrzebujesz?

Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy, a Sanji spłonął rumieńcem.

\- Słucham? – Myślał, że niedosłyszał, tak samo jak reszta.

\- Nie chcesz żebym była twoją dziewczyną? – Spąsowiała, nakręcając na palec jeden ze swoich czarnych loczków i pociągnęła noskiem. Wszyscy zwątpili, czy robi sobie jaja, czy mówi poważnie.

\- No wiesz… być tak nieludzkim! - zacmokała Bonney z niezadowoleniem, komentując zachowanie Sanjiego.

\- Będzie straaaaasznie płakać, jak się nie zgodzisz – dodała Monet tym swoim tajemniczym głosem, prawie szeptając prosto w ucho Trafalgara, który się czuł coraz bardziej niekomfortowo.

Ace aż rozdziawił usta. O co chodziło tym laskom? Najgorsze było to, że jego przyjaciel naprawdę słabo ukrywał podniecenie.

\- To nie tak! Może… Pewnie… Nie wiem… To żart? – zaśmiał się nerwowo, nabawiając się jakiegoś powiekowego tiku. Widać, że walczył ze sobą. Czarnowłosa zrobiła maślane oczka, które go hipnotyzowały.

\- Psyt, ziemia do Sanjiego, ziemia do Sanjiego… Nie daj się jej, może to podstę…- Ace nie zdążył dokończyć.

\- Dobrze. Zgadzam się.

To było zdecydowanie za szybkie. Pisk szczęścia dziewczyny był nie do opisania.

\- Och! Mogę cię zatem pocałować?! – Baby 5 wręcz wybuchła rozpromienieniem.

Szok i niedowierzanie zagościło na twarzach zgromadzonych, a Sanji dostał natychmiastowego krwotoku mózgu. Nie czekając na jego zgodę, zbliżyła się do niego na kolanach. On odruchowo cofnął się delikatnie, przez co prawie weszła na niego i złożyła na jego rozchylonych wargach miękki pocałunek.

Nawet Ace się zarumienił, widząc jak erotycznie ta dziewczyna go podeszła. Całowała go chwilę, a on całkowicie odpłynął. Dobrze, że sama to przerwała, bo Portgas bał się, że zaraz będzie świadkiem sceny erotycznej swojego przyjaciela, a tego bardzo nie chciał.

\- Jaki cyrk… - westchnął Zoro, choć on też czuł się pożerany wzrokiem przez różowowłosą.

Kolejny zakręt butelką wylądował na Kidzie.

Chłopak był tak niespokojny, że sięgając po karteczkę, prawie zbił miskę. Gdy przeczytał zadanie, zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Nie ma mowy.

\- _Zrób loda osobie, która siedzi naprzeciwko_ – przeczytała Bonney wyrywając mu kartkę.

Wszyscy rozdziawili usta. To chyba było trochę przegięcie, przyznał Ace.

Trafalgar poruszył się niespokojnie, będąc właśnie naprzeciw Kida, który wyglądał, jakby chciał pierwszy raz w życiu uderzyć kobietę.

\- Ej, ma przed sobą Monet i Lawa, co to za głupie sprecyzowanie? – zapytał Ace, zamiast zastanowić się nad absurdalnością zadania.

\- To jasne, że loda można zrobić tylko chłopakowi - zaśmiała się Baby 5 i tak spojrzała na Sanjiego, jakby mu go właśnie w myślach robiła. Jego przyjaciel przepadł w słodkich odmętach podniecenia, a Ace chciał uratować Trafalgara, nawet za cenę porzygania się na dywan zamiast do kibla, więc wymyślił coś naprędce.

\- To jest trochę za mocne. Bez jaj.

No w chuj się wysilił.

\- Niech pije karniaki. – zaproponował Zoro, ale chyba nikt go nie usłyszał.

\- Jebcie się, nie jestem jakimś pedałem, żeby mu loda robić – warknął Kid.

Zapadła po tym zdaniu jakaś niezręczna cisza. Coś pękło w Trafalgarze, bo niespodziewanie się odezwał.

\- Spoko, już raz mi wystarczył, by przekonać się, jakim jesteś dupkiem.

Dziewczyny zawyły z podekscytowania.

Ace zrobił szokokociczkę. Zoro uniósł brew, Sanji dalej resetował windowsa. Kid wyglądał za to, jakby dostał w twarz. Jego pokrętna, pijana logika podpowiedziała mu, że żeby wyjść z tego z twarzą odwróci kota ogonem.

\- Z tego co pamiętam, to ty błagałeś mnie o więcej.

Law wręcz kipiał z oburzenia. Monet delikatnie z niego zeszła, nie chcąc przypadkiem być na linii frontu. Widać jednak, że ją to ekscytowało.

\- Nie wspomnę, kto tu otacza się wianuszkiem lasek, udając, że nie stoi mu na mój widok – warknął Law, również tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

Dziewczyny były w siódmym niebie.

\- Chłopaki, może… - Ace zastanawiał się, kiedy dojdzie do rękoczynów.

\- Jeśli liczyłeś na coś więcej, to sorry, ale śmieszny jesteś – zaśmiał się Kid, choć głos mu zadrżał.

Law chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle zapomniał języka w gębie.

\- Och, kogoś jednak zabolało moje odrzucenie? Biedactwo – Kid ewidentnie pławił się, widząc ból, jaki wywołał w oczach Trafalgara.

\- Wiesz co, jeb się – Law pokazał mu hackera, gotów po prostu odpuścić bezsensowną i dziecinną przepychankę, ale Kid musiał się jeszcze odezwać.

\- Męska dziwka.

Law wstał. Wydawało się, że mu przyłoży, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. Coś go powstrzymywało. Zabolały go te słowa. Bolały go bardzo i bał się, że zaraz emocjonalnie tego nie wytrzyma. Ace pierwszy raz od długiego czasu poczuł się zobowiązany, by zabrać głos w poważnej sprawie. To był właśnie ten moment.

\- Jak długo masz zamiar to ciągnąć? – spojrzał na Kida smutnym wzrokiem, próbując sobie wyobrazić, co właśnie dzieje się w jego głowie.

Kłócący się zdążyli zapomnieć, że nie są sami w pomieszczeniu. Spojrzeli na Ace’a, który wpatrywał się w Eustassa.

\- Ktoś cię o coś pytał? – Kid już miał zamiar go olać, ale szybko zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Robisz krzywdę sobie i innym, im dłużej na to patrzę tym bardziej uświadamiam sobie, że już dawno powinienem coś powiedzieć… - mówił, ale czerwonowłosy mu przerwał.

\- Zamknij ryj! Nie mam ochoty tego…!

\- Zachowałem się jak dupek, przyznaję… - kontynuował niezrażony Ace.

Kid zauważył chyba do czego zmierza, bo wstał i niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do Portgasa.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo…!

\- …i nie sądziłem, że danie ci kosza tak na ciebie wpłynie…

Trafalgar zamrugał kilka razy. Po twarzy Sanjiego i Zoro poznał, że nie on jeden jest zaskoczony.

Kid palił się ze złości. Chwycił Portgasa za koszulę i pociągnął do siebie, urywając z niej jeden guzik. Najwyraźniej udawanie głupka już nie miało znaczenia, bo potok słów, który potem nastąpił, wszystkich wcisnął w posadzkę.

\- Jaja sobie robisz?! Zakpiłeś ze mnie, zrobiłeś ze mnie pośmiewisko i dobrze o tym wiesz! Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co czułem! Wiesz co?! Nie wszyscy potrafią mieć tak wyjebane jak ty! Do ciebie może ciągle ktoś wyciąga rękę, ale ja miałem przesrane, rozumiesz?! To ty tu jesteś gnojem!

Najwyraźniej alkohol pomógł mu w wykrzyczeniu tych kilku zdań. Ace wytrzymał dzielnie jego spojrzenie.

\- Tak, masz rację. Jestem gnojem. Przepraszam.

Eustass zastygł.

\- Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale nigdy nie chciałem cię upokorzyć, a przynajmniej nie świadomie. Wiem, że moje słowa nie cofną czasu, ale nie rób ze swojego życia piekła, bo taki drań jak ja nie potrafił się zachować. Jak będziesz uciekał przed tym dalej, to stracisz o wiele więcej niż wydaje ci się, że zyskujesz, tkwiąc w tym kłamstwie.

Cisza była przejmująca. Ręka która trzymała żółtą koszulę zaczęła drżeć. Potem chłopak go puścił i wyszedł bez słowa z domku, trzaskając drzwiami.

Dosłownie po tym, Ace pobiegł do kibla się wyrzygać.

Trafalgar otrząsnął się z szoku i spojrzał na drzwi. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego w milczeniu. Po chwili również wyszedł bez słowa. Zebrani bardzo powoli przetwarzali to, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

Bonney wzruszyła ramionami i zarzucając je z powrotem na szyję Zoro, bez ogródek zadała mu pytanie.

\- To co, skoro już jesteś nagi to może idziemy się wykąpać? Sztywno się tu zrobiło.

Roronoa nadal utrzymywał kamienną twarz, choć uszy poczerwieniały mu na nowo.

\- Okej.

Dziewczyna wstała i z zadowoleniem chwyciła go za rękę, a potempoprowadziła do łazienki, z której wyszedł Portgas. Na jego twarz wracały kolory.

\- Jezu – piegowaty przetarł bladą twarz dłońmi.

\- Nie wierzę… Po prostu nie wierzę… - Sanji ledwo powstrzymywał udar mózgu, gdy Baby 5 ocierała się o jego ramię swoim dość okazałym biustem. – Ty… z tobą mam jeszcze do pogadania – wskazał na Ace’a. – A teraz wybacz, ale… muszę… chyba… zapalić…

\- O! To pójdę z Tobą! Mogę?! – dziewczyna położyła dłonie na jego udzie, niebezpiecznie blisko krocza.

\- J-jasne!- pisnął blondyn.

Sanji chyba nie posiadał się z radości. Ace słyszał bicie jego serca nawet z tej odległości. Gdy wyszli, zostali sami z Monet. Towarzyszył im jedynie cichy akompaniament wody lecącej spod prysznica.

\- A Ty? – Piegowaty poczuł, że to będzie najgorszy kac w jego życiu.

\- Co ja? – zapytała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do niego dziwnie satysfakcjonująco.

\- O co tobie chodziło w tej całej farsie? One widać dostały, czego chciały. – Dał do zrozumienia, że chodzi mu o Bonney i Baby 5.

\- Och, ja po prostu… - nachyliła się do niego, przez co wystraszył się, że go pocałuje, ale jedyne co, to jej wargi musnęły płatek jego ucha. Po tych słowach poczuł, jak przebiega po jego plecach lodowaty dreszcz. – Bardzo fascynują mnie różne intrygi…

Stwierdził, że nie będzie dłużej przebywał w tak creepy towarzystwie i również oświadczył, że wychodzi. Już właściwie nic tu po nim.

Gdy chłodny powiew nocy owiał mu twarz, poczuł jakby bardzo długo wstrzymywał w sobie powietrze. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Ja pierdole, co tu się właśnie odjebało…

I wszedł w mglistą końcówkę nocy. Musząc się porządnie przewietrzyć, zrobił kółko wokół obozu, czując dziwną potrzebę znalezienia Kida. Czuł się teraz za niego odpowiedzialny. Szczerze, nie spodziewał się, że trafi w sedno. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego uczuć, zawsze zbywał tą myśl, żyjąc w słodkiej beztrosce. Naprawdę poczuł się jak dupek.

W końcu go przyuważył, gdy zszedł na brzeg jeziora. W słabej poświacie wstającego słońca odbijały się dwie sylwetki. Podejrzewał, że był z nim Law. Dziękował w duchu, że został odciążony z przypilnowania chłopaka i rzucając im ostatnie spojrzenie, wrócił do ośrodka. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie zasnąć. Musiał czymś zając głowę. Czymkolwiek. 

Wszedł bez pardonu do swojego pokoju i usłyszał krzyk, który rozerwał mu bębenki.

Koala w ostatniej chwili nakryła się kołdrą, a Sabo leżał z gołym tyłkiem na wierzchu, pąsowiejąc bardziej od niej.

\- No h-h-hejoooo - wyjąkał blondyn, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

\- Spoko, dzisiaj mnie już nic nie zaskoczy. Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Zaraz wychodzę. - Machnął zrezygnowany ręką, wszedł do łazienki, oblał swoją twarz chlustem lodowatej wody, chwycił pastę do zębów i wyszedł.

Słoneczko ogrzało mu twarz.

\- Tak, trzeba coś jeszcze odpierdolić – powiedział Ace półprzytomnie.


	8. Rozdział 8

_Ich ciepłe, twarde członki otarły się o siebie, wywołując u obu dreszcze. Kid przyciągnął Lawa bliżej, chcąc poczuć to intensywniej. Choć było im niewygodnie i mokre ciała szybko traciły ciepło, nawet nie pomyśleli, by przerwać. Na konsekwencje był czas później. Trafalgar dał się ponieść chwili. Chwycił ich penisy i otarł o siebie, zaraz potem czując drugą ciepłą dłoń, która wyznaczyła własne tempo. Drżeli z zimna i emocji, chcąc poczuć się jeszcze intensywniej. Całowali się tak drapieżnie, że przez przypadek zahaczali zębami o wargi. Przyspieszyli tempo, dysząc coraz głośniej i uciekając wzrokiem, w którym skrywał się wstyd i niepewność. Law nie chciał jeszcze dochodzić, bo wiedział, że zaraz po tym wszystko pryśnie jak bańka mydlana. Było to jednak tak obezwładniające, że już w chwilę później cała jego uwaga skupiła się na płonącym podbrzuszu. Spletli swe usta w pocałunku. Ich oddechy się wyrównały, odbijały cichym echem od skały, a w oczach ujrzeli odbicia tych samych pragnień i tego samego cierpienia, jakiego musieli do tej pory doświadczać. Law spuszczał się, patrząc na zafascynowany, jak jego sperma spływa po napiętych mięśniach brzucha Eustassa. Kid szczytował trochę później, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Lawa, który dopiero teraz czerwienił na myśl o tym, że zrobili to w jakiejś pieprzonej jaskini przy dwóch wielkich koniach, które zupełnie nie zdawały sobie sprawy z absurdalności tej sytuacji. Poczuł, jak po jego dłoni spływa ciepły płyn, cieknąc aż po łokieć. Przełknął ślinę, zbyt tym oszołomiony i zafascynowany jednocześnie. Zrobili sobie dobrze nawzajem. Nadal ściskał w ręce innego penisa. Naprawdę to zrobił. Nie w fantazji, nie oglądając na monitorze komputera, ale w prawdziwym życiu. Był teraz całkowicie pewny, że nie zamieniłby tego na seks z kobietą. Poczuł nagle jakiś dziwny spokój. Czuł, że to musi być prawdziwe. Wiedział, że oddając swoje ciało, oddaje również ważniejszą część siebie. Bo jeśli nie, jak będzie mógł kiedykolwiek ponownie komuś zaufać?_

_Wolną dłoń położył na drżącym karku Kida i z nieznanych nawet sobie powodów ucałował jego skroń._

_Kid wysmyknął się zgrabnie z jego objęć i nie patrząc w oczy, odwrócił bokiem, próbując ukradkiem wytrzeć dłoń o swoją mokrą jeszcze koszulkę. Law poczuł się przez to niezręcznie i głupio. Dotarła do niego rzeczywistość i naiwność własnych myśli. Jakby ich zbliżenie było pomyłką, choć od samego początku mógł się tego spodziewać. Sam chwycił za swoje ubrania i zaczął je niezgrabnie naciągnąć._

_\- Wracamy? – szepnął, ale Kid nawet mu nie odpowiedział._

_Ubierali się w milczeniu._

Law patrzył na gładką taflę jeziora, pogrążony we wspomnieniach ostatniego deszczowego popołudnia w lesie. Z otępienia wyrwał go skruszony głos.

\- Mogę się dosiąść?

Zaskoczony zobaczył, że należy do osoby, która ostatnio ciągle zaprzątała jego myśli.

Kiwnął głową, a Eustass usiał obok na pniu.

Law zaraz po incydencie w pokoju dziewczyn poszedł nad jezioro. Musiał uspokoić nerwy. Odkopywał znalezione w piasku kamienie i wrzucał je do wody, która nabierała rumianych barw poranka. Powietrze pachniało świeżą rosą.

\- Nie myślę tak – Kid brzmiał ochryple.

\- Cieszę się zatem - Law drżał. Nie wiedział czy z zimna czy z emocji. Bał się na niego spojrzeć, Kid chyba miał na policzkach mokre ślady.

\- Nie powinienem był tego mówić. Przepraszam.

\- Przyjmuję – powiedział Law ostrożnie. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy te słowa go cieszą czy przerażają.

Eustass nie mógł się doczekać od niego żadnej więcej reakcji, więc również zaczął wrzucać kamyki do wody. Rozbrzmiał słodki ćwierk ptaków. Wstawał nowy dzień.

\- Więc… co teraz zrobisz? – zapytał Law, nie wiedząc właściwie, czego oczekuje.

Kid wyrwał się z letargu.

\- Zależy, czy dalej będziesz mnie chciał po czymś takim.

Trafalgar miał nadzieję, że Kid nie usłyszał, jak głośno zabiło mu serce.

\- Idiota z ciebie – głos mu się załamał i z całej siły starał się nie rozpłakać.

Poczuł, jak jego dłoń przykrywa nieśmiało ta druga. Przestał drżeć. Niekontrolowanie się uśmiechnął, nawet jeśli nadal wypełniał go niepokój. Położył głowę na drugim ramieniu i przymknął oczy, powoli się uspokajając.

Law miał nadzieję, że tym razem potrwa to chwilę dłużej.

***

Ace przemierzał puste i ciche korytarze na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie za drzwiami spali niczego nieświadomi opiekunowie. Bez zastanowienia bazgrał po ich framugach zabraną z łazienki pastą do zębów. Od tak, naszła go taka ochota. Życie jest po to, żeby się śmiać. U Spandama ozdobił drewno serią powyginanych kutasów i z uśmiechem poszedł dalej. Gdy już miał zacząć ozdabiać kolejne drzwi, te niesłychanie się uchyliły do wnętrza. Zaskoczony, najpierw chciał uciekać, ale z wewnątrz nie dobiegł żaden odgłos. Ktoś chyba dalej spał.

Zajrzał delikatnie, chcąc tylko zerknąć, lecz zamarł, zauważając wystającą spod kołdry kępę jasnych włosów i część czoła. Wyglądało to dokładnie tak, jakby ktoś schował pod pościelą ananasa.

Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Wszechświat chciał, by znalazł się właśnie w tym miejscu i o tym czasie, otwierając mu wrota do zrekompensowania ostatniego traumatycznego wieczoru.

Ostrożnie, na palcach, powołując się na swoje szczęście, zbliżył się do łóżka. Pokoje opiekunów były tylko jednoosobowe, więc nie musiał się obawiać, że ktoś go zaskoczy. Nie był w stanie się powstrzymać, chcąc tylko na chwilę rzucić okiem na swoje bożyszcze, które musiało wyglądać przepięknie, utulone w odmętach snu. Tylko zerknie. Nic więcej. No... może strzeli fotkę. Albo dwie.

Obszedł mebel, by znaleźć się od strony jego twarzy. Pochylił się delikatnie i zadrżał, gdy poczuł zapach męskiego żelu pod prysznic. Musiał go brać zaraz przed zaśnięciem. Ace był tak podniecony, że nieostrożnie postawił stopę i…

Skrzyp. Podłoga zdradziła jego istnienie.

Marco momentalnie otworzył oczy. To co się stało, zostało wykonane w milisekundach. Ace nie zdążył się nawet zdziwić, jak przekoziołkował w powietrzu i wylądował powykręcany na łóżku.

\- Ała! Proszę mnie nie zabijać! Ała! Błagam!

Opiekun potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć, że zaraz złamie rękę swojemu podopiecznemu. Puścił Ace’a z obronnego uchwytu i usiadł na łóżku, sięgając po okulary z nocnej szafki.

O, na co dzień musi nosić soczewki, zdążył zarejestrować piegowaty, ocierając ukradkiem łzy bólu. Przekręcił się na plecy. Myśli Ace’a jednak szybko odpłynęły nie w tym kierunku co trzeba. Ale ten jego mężczyzna ma refleks, rozmarzył się. Tylko brać! Do tego spał bez koszulki! Jakie on ma mięśnie! I ten tatuaż...

\- Co ci odbiło? – Marco przetarł twarz, dopiero go rozpoznając. – Co tu robisz? Która jest godzina? – zerknął na zegarek.

\- He, he, he… No, tego… drzwi były otwarte, to… chciałem sprawdzić czy nie dokonało się tu jakieś włamanie, morderstwo… takie tam… na wszelki wypadek... – Ace próbował znaleźć dla siebie logiczne usprawiedliwienie.

\- Jak otwarte? Zaraz, czy ja czuję alkohol? – Marco zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

\- Ups… - Ace zakrył usta ręką. No tak, przecież dopiero co obalił kilka mocnych kieliszków. Jeszcze mu szumiało w głowie. Chyba szczęście go jednak opuściło. Żegnaj kolejny roku na obozie, załkał w myślach.

Marco patrzył na niego z pobłażaniem. To trwało tak długo, że Portgas bał się, że znowu zwymiotuje, tylko tym razem z nerwów. W końcu jednak opiekun się zaśmiał, zdając sobie sprawę, że ta sytuacja jest trochę absurdalna.

Ace zamiast dalej się stresować to stwierdził, że mężczyzna wygląda naprawdę seksownie w okularach. To było silniejsze od niego. Zachwyt nad tym mężczyzną przejmował kontrolę nad jego młodym umysłem.

Blondyn westchnął.

\- I co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić, co? – Marco podparł podbródek na dłoni i spojrzał na niego w taki sposób, że Ace był gotowy…

To stało się równie szybko, jak wcześniejsze powalenie go na łóżko. Jego wargi znalazły się na ustach Marco, czując ich miękkie ciepło. Gdy się zorientował, było już za późno.

Co?

CO?!

Czemu to zrobił?!

Ace odsunął się jak oparzony, i wypuścił z płuc całe powietrze. Właściwie, to chciał się udusić. Czy serio był aż tak pijany? Głupi. Tak, to było jedyne słuszne słowo.

Wzrok Marco nie zdradzał niczego. Po prostu na niego patrzył. Nie potrafił wyczytać z niego ani nienawiści, ani zaskoczenia, ani niczego, czego mógł się uchwycić, by nie zatonąć w poczuciu palącego wstydu.

Nagle na korytarzu rozległ się wrzask.

\- Co do kur…?! Co to jest?! Kto to zrobił!

To Spandam darł się, widząc dzieło na swoich drzwiach. Jego kroki zbliżały się niebezpiecznie szybko. Zaraz miał uchylić drzwi i zobaczyć coś, co na pewno nie będzie mile widziane na dywaniku u dyrektora. Ace chciał coś wymyślić, ale w głowie miał pustkę.

Na szczęście Marco nie stracił zimnej krwi i nakrył go kołdrą w ostatniej chwili, ruszając do drzwi, w których znalazł się Spandam.

\- Czego się tak wydzierasz z samego rana? Wszystkich pobudzisz – powiedział blondyn do rozgniewanego kolegi.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć czego się dopuściły te głupie smarkacze?! Całe drzwi mam uwalone! W… W…

\- O, penisy – zauważył Marco, gdy dostrzegł, o co tyle szumu.

\- Dokładnie!

Ace stwierdził, że to kolejny dar od niebios i chyba ostatni. Wyturlał się z pościeli, upadł miękko na podłogę i przeczołgał się pod drzwi łazienki. Gdy się w niej znalazł, wstał i rozejrzał się po niej w poszukiwaniu ratunku.

Prysznic. Za płytki brodzik, nie da rady się utopić. Kibel. Rura odpływowa za wąska, nie spuści się w niej, chyba że… żyletka do golenia. Po prostu się poćwiartuje i ucieknie przez kanał. Law podobno chce być chirurgiem, może jak mu wyjdzie z Kidem, to go łaskawie pozszywa. Dobra, jednak to chujowe pomysły, może… okno?

Bez zastanowienia otworzył je i spojrzał w dół. To tylko pierwsze piętro, jak dobrze upadnie, to może się zabije. Dobra, chyba nie chciał umierać. A może powinien? Wszedł na parapet. Jest i gałąź. Trochę daleko to drzewo, ale może jak się dobrze odbije? Zawsze pozostawała mu żyletka na zlewie. Uderzył się w twarz. Teraz albo nigdy.

Skoczył.

Jego ręce chwyciły konar i w tej samej chwili, w której pomyślał „o ja pierdole, udało się!”, zaraz pojawiło się „o kurwa”.

Gałąź nie wytrzymała jego ciężaru i złamała się. Lecąc w dół nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć.

Spotkanie z twardą ziemią odebrało mu dech. Nie był w stanie złapać powietrza i myślał, że się dusi. Przerażenie wykręcało mu mózg. Po chwili jednak mięśnie zadziałały i wyprostował się, uruchamiając płuca.

 _Żyję! To cud_ , krzyknął w myślach.

Upewnił się, że prócz siniaków nie ma złamanych nóg i pognał wzdłuż budynku, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Co mu wpadło do tego durnego łba?! Owszem, nigdy nie uważał się za osobę poważną, ale nie niezrównoważoną. A jak Marco doniesie na niego? Wyśmieje go? Tak, to będzie dobra kara za jego występek. Tak to się właśnie kończy. Rozważał nawet modlitwę za swą duszę.

Znalazł się właśnie na wysokości okna dziewczyn, u których rozgrywała się wczorajsza gra. Może Sanji dalej tam jest? Potrzebował go natychmiast!

Nie zastanawiając się, zaczął pukać w szybę, licząc na szybki odzew. Robił to coraz bardziej ponaglająco, co poskutkowało. Blondyn wyjrzał niepewnie, ale upewniając się, że to Ace, otworzył okno.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, Portgas?! – szepnął wściekły. – Nie wiesz, że jestem… - odchrząknął – …zajęty?

\- Kotku, coś się stało? – zamruczał jakiś głos wewnątrz pokoju.

\- Nic słoneczko, śpij sobie – powiedział Sanji do zaspanej jeszcze dziewczyny i odwrócił do Ace’a. – Stary zgotowałeś mi niebo na ziemi! Chyba cię pocałuję! - szepnął, wychylając się z okna. Blondyn wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

\- Super! Rad jestem wielce, a teraz słuchaj, masz mi pożyczyć tak z… dziesięć tysięcy? Potrzebuję na już.

\- Co? – Sanji pokręcił głową zastanawiając się, czy dobrze usłyszał.

\- No hajsu, mamony, bilona, chyba tyle starczy.

\- Ale po co? Coś się stało? – Sanji nawet nie zarejestrował jaka to kwota.

\- Muszę natychmiast wyjechać z kraju. Najlepiej na Arktykę. I poddać się operacji plastycznej, może zmienię płeć?

\- Stary, co się dzieje? Wyglądasz blado.

\- Nie mam czasu wyjaśniać.

Nagle z placu głównego dało się usłyszeć wystrzał i głośny krzyk Smokera, który kazał natychmiast stawić się wszystkim na porannej zbiórce.

***

Chłopacy cudem zdołali zebrać się w kupie po swoich nocnych ekscesach. Apel dotyczył oczywiście pomazanych pastą do zębów drzwi. Kazali przyznać się winnym, ale Ace stał jak trusia, zbyt przerażony, by podnieść wzrok. Wykręcał sobie palce, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć na Marco, który również stał z resztą kadry. Tym razem nie wziął odpowiedzialności, po za tym dalej walił alkoholem. Za karę wszyscy uczestnicy, swojego ostatniego dnia mieli za zadanie nie tylko wyczyścić drzwi swoich opiekunów, ale również uprzątnąć plac, stołówkę i korytarze do południa. Tyle wyzwisk, jakich piegowaty nasłuchał się pod swoim anonimowym adresem, jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. W duchu dziękował, że to już ostatni dzień. Wstawił mopa do wiadra i otarł pot z czoła. Jeszcze tylko całe kolejne piętro.

\- Ace. Powiedz, że to nie jest twoja wina, co? – Sanji również zasuwał ze ścierką, przecierając parapet.

\- Jestem beznadziejny… - jęknął piegowaty i schował twarz w dłoniach.

Blondyn poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Gdyby nie wczoraj, pewnie chciałbym cię zabić. Ale w sumie, dzięki tobie mam dziewczynę. Powinienem cię nosić na rękach.

\- A jest spoko? Nie robi cię w konia?

\- Wydaje się… Autentyczna? I ciągle do mnie macha lub wypisuje esemesy. Do tego nie przeszkadzają jej papierosy. Nie mam na co narzekać. Chyba największym zaskoczeniem są dla mnie Zoro i Bonney. Cieszę się, że ten glon nie był jedynym, który dobrze na tym wszystkim wyszedł.

\- Kid i Law chyba też się dogadali…

\- A propo, nigdy nie mówiłeś że coś między wami zaszło. Jestem trochę zawiedziony, że mi nie powiedziałeś – powiedział z wyrzutem Sanji.

Ace poczuł się w obowiązku mu to wyjaśnić.

\- To było dawno, na pierwszym obozie. Wstyd mi za to. Wylądowaliśmy w łóżku, tak wyszło. Niefortunnie jego współlokator był w łazience, nakrył nas. Dla mnie to było zabawne, ale Kid… wybiegł. Nie poszedłem go szukać. Od tamtej pory mnie nienawidził, a ja uważałem, że jest głupi, że się tym przejmuje i tyle. Myślałem jak dzieciak, a on naprawdę doświadczył wtedy przykrości. Ten chłopak chyba był jego przyjacielem. Potem już nie rozmawiali…

\- Prawdziwy z ciebie dupek. Nie ma co – podsumował przyjaciel.

\- Do tego pocałowałem Marco.

Sanji prawie skręcił kark, tak szybko odwrócił głowę, by wybałuszyć na niego oczy.

\- Że co proszę?!

\- Gdy niebawem ktoś mnie zabije, rozrzuć moje prochy w jakimś romantycznym miejscu, co? Zrobisz to dla mnie?

\- Przestań, nie czas umierać. Lepiej opowiedz mi wszystko ze szczegółami.

Ace westchnął i z nieprzyjemnością odtworzył każdy szczegół z dzisiejszego poranka.

***

Ten dzień miał być zwieńczony pokazem sztucznych ogni, które przygotował ich nowy opiekun Marco. Z tej okazji rozpalane było największe ognisko oraz odpalano muzykę, przy której obozowicze tańczyli i zajadali się tłustymi kiełbaskami, zapominając o trudach dzisiejszego dnia. Ace patrzył z zazdrością, jak Zoro oddaje swoją porcję wygłodniałej Bonney, jak Sanji całuje w rękę swoją nową dziewczynę oraz jak Vivi, Koala, Sabo, Nami i Luffy dotrzymują towarzystwa Trafalgarowi, przy którym niepewnie stał Kid. Nawet jego kumple, Appo i Killer, mimo że wyglądali na najbardziej skonsternowanych, jakoś przełknęli przemianę swojego lidera. Od czasu do czasu padały nieprzyjemne wyzwiska, ale do rękoczynów było daleko. Wszystko się jednak dobrze ułożyło, tylko nie dla niego.

Gdy odważył się w końcu zerkać na Marco, ten nie obdarzył go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Przez cały wieczór.

Żałował, że nie ma przy sobie piwa albo jakiegoś mocnego alkoholu jak wczoraj.

Postanowił zafundować sobie samotny spacer nad jezioro. Gdy tak szedł, poczuł zimny powiew wiatru. Zdziwiło go to, bo ostanie dni były naprawdę gorące. Poczuł potrzebę i gdy znalazł się nad brzegiem jeziora, musiał się odlać. Tafla była dość ciemna, więc spojrzał w górę zastanawiając się, gdzie się podział księżyc i nagle to zobaczył.

Olbrzymią, czarną chmurę. I pierwszy piorun.

Gdy grzmot dosięgnął jego uszu, zerwał się prawdziwy wiatr.

Jak to możliwe, że burza znów nadeszła tak niespodziewanie?

Zapiął rozporek i już chciał wracać do obozu kiedy nagle jego wzrok padł na pomost.

Znajdowały się na nim opakowania uszykowanych fajerwerków, gotowych tylko do odpalenia. Gdyby deszcz je zalał, nic by z nich nie zostało. Nie zastanawiając się długo, pobiegł, gorączkowo myśląc, czy powinien je czymś przykryć, czy znosić do lasu? Było ich za dużo, ale zdecydował się, że schowa je pod pomostem, pod którym znajdował się kawałek suchej ziemi. Biegał jak oszalały w tę i z powrotem walcząc z nadciągającą chmurą i coraz częstszymi grzmotami. Czy możliwe, że przez głośną muzykę nie było ich słychać w obozie?

Zapachniało deszczem. W ostatniej wręcz chwili ukrył ostatnie pudełko, wdzięczny za to, że pomost jest częściowo w tym miejscu betonowy. Nie był jednak pewny czy wilgoć nie uszkodzi fajerwerków. Nagle po obu jego stronach powstała ściana wody. Lunęło, jakby ktoś wylał kubeł wody.

Ace skulił się, czując się jak w środku jakiegoś cyklonu. To las czy morze, na litość boską, pomyślał. Cieszył się jednak, że zdążył. Stwierdził, że nie będzie tu siedział całą burzę więc wszedł w deszcz z zamiarem powrotu do obozu i osłaniając oczy, ruszył w kierunku ośrodka. Momentalnie był cały mokry, ale nie przejmował się tym, bo deszcz był przyjemnie ciepły.

Nagle zamarł, gdy przed nim pojawiła się ludzka sylwetka.

Był to Marco, cały zdyszany. Musiał tutaj biec co sił w płucach. Patrzył to na niego, to na pomost, z którego zniknęły fajerwerki i nic nie rozumiał. Jego mokre ubranie cudownie oblepiło jego wysportowaną sylwetkę.

\- Schowałem je! – Partugas próbował przekrzyczeć ulewę. – Są pod pomostem, chyba nic im…

Nie zdążył dokończyć. Blondyn podszedł do niego i niesamowitą zażartością go pocałował.

Pod Ace’em ugięły się kolana. Czy to sen? Usta których tak pragnął dotykały jego własnych, a gorący język splótł się z jego w namiętnym pocałunku. Niewiele myśląc chwycił go za szyję i przyciągnął bardziej, chyba nigdy w życiu nikogo tak bardzo nie pragnąc jak właśnie w tej chwili. Ich mokre ciała przylgnęły do siebie, a Portgas zawstydził się, gdy jego niekontrolowane podniecenie dało się wyczuć spod cienkiego materiału sportowych spodenek. Marco odsunął się od niego niechętnie i spojrzał w oczy. Ace utonął pod intensywnością jego wzroku i oblizał usta, trzymając się kurczowo jego mokrej koszulki, żeby przypadkiem od niego nie uciekł.

\- Choć – szepnął blondyn i pociągnął za sobą.

Ace poszedł za nim, znikając z plaży. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, gdy zobaczył w oddali budkę, w której przetrzymywali sprzęt na jachty. Jego dłoń płonęła pod uściskiem dłoni Marco, która ciągnęła go w to ustronne miejsce, w którym będą sami. Tylko on i Marco. Nie był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Może jednak gdzieś upadł i za mocno uderzył się w głowę?

Wewnątrz było ciasno, ale cicho i przytulnie. Ace przestraszył się, że to jest jedynie jego wyimaginowana rzeczywistość, ale szybko się uspokoił, kiedy Marco znów wziął go w objęcia.

\- Doprawdy... jak ty to robisz...?

Wyszeptał mu opiekun do ucha, a piegowaty zadrżał, gdy odgarniał mu z czoła mokrą grzywkę. Za żadne skarby nie chciał się z tego budzić. Marco zaczął składać na jego szyi piekące pocałunki, a on nie był dłużny, wsuwając dłoń w luźny materiał spodenek. Wzdychali sobie w usta, nie mogąc się nasycić tym dotykiem. Blondyn podprowadził go pod ścianę z kapokami, na którą wpadli i rozrzucając je wokół siebie, zaczęli ściągać z siebie mokre ubrania. Wokół natura szalała, jakby wtórowała ich podnieceniu, które odbierało im rozum. Ace chcąc dać z siebie więcej, klęknął i wziął w usta penisa, który żywo na to zareagował. Zaskoczony tym posunięciem Marco oblizał usta i wygiął się w tył, głaszcząc pieszczotliwie jego włosy. Piorun rozjaśnił jego tors z tatuażem i Partugas zachłysnął się doskonałością każdego napiętego mięśnia, który został oświetlony. Długo to nie trwało, gdy blondyn go zdominował i odsuwając go od siebie, położył na stercie kapoków, przyszpilając pocałunkami. Pomimo panującego chłodu, oni palili się z rozkoszy. Nie patyczkowali się, mając z tyłu głowy, że w każdej chwili ktoś ich może nakryć. Piegowaty jęknął, gdy poczuł ucisk palców u wejścia w swoje ciało. Marco zwolnił, drażniąc się z nim jeszcze chwilę, wyczekując momentu, gdy Ace będzie gotowy. Chłopak z zawstydzeniem przyznał, że jego opiekun zna się na rzeczy, masując mu przyjemnie główkę penisa. Pocierał dłonią cały trzon, robiąc to szybko i mocno, dokłądnie tak jak lubił. Ace jęczał, patrząc Marco w oczy i gdy był gotowy dojść, mężczyzna wypełnił go palcami, po sam koniec. Niespodziewanie mężczyzna pomasował mu prostatę i miejsce pomiędzy jądrami a swoją ręką. Jak przez mgłę Ace pamiętał, że poprosił go o więcej i wtedy palce zaczęło zastępować coś innego. Coś większego, twardszego i cieplejszego. Wbił paznokcie w plecy mężczyzny i cały spięty wstrzymał oddech z bólu.

Blondyn nie poruszał się, składając leniwe pocałunki na jego skroni, gryząc go w ucho, szepcząc niesamowicie sprośne rzeczy, o które Ace by go nigdy nie podejrzewał. Piegowaty rozluźniał się stopniowo, aż w końcu sam ze zniecierpliwienia poruszył biodrami, zachęcając Marco, by rozpoczął się z nim kochać. To było doskonałe, nieziemskie i przekraczające wszelkie jego wyobrażenia.

Marco co chwilę go całował albo patrzył, jak Ace z przyjemności się pod nim wije. Uniósł mu trochę nogi, by mieć do niego głębszy dostęp, co piegowaty przyjął z niesłychaną rozkoszą. Już się nie kontrolowali. Ace jęczał, wzdychał, bezwstydnie dotykał torsu i twarzy mężczyzny w którym bezsprzecznie się zakochał. Gdy Marco pocałował jego dłoń, patrząc na niego półprzytomnie, Ace bał się, że to wyznanie wyrwało się z jego ust. Odchylając się w tył doszedł w chwili, gdy blondyn chwycił go w garść i tak przyjemnie ścisnął, że nie był w stanie tego powstrzymać. Ciepły biały płyn trysnął na tatuaż, a wewnątrz poczuł, że penis Marco również sztywnieje, a po udach spływa coś ciepłego.

Marco pocałował go. Znowu i znowu. Robił to dopóki ich ciał nie opuściły ostatnie dreszcze przyjemności.

Gdy przyjemność na dobre ich opuściła, blondyn padł obok niego, dysząc z wysiłku. Ace również nie mógł opanować oddechu, zupełnie jakby przebiegł kilometry. Oboje zaczęli się śmiać ze szczęścia i splatać ze sobą swoje palce leżących obok siebie dłoni.

O dach bębniły już ostatnie krople ulewy.

***

Pociąg ruszył, zostawiając w tyle ośrodek, jezioro i lasy, które zostały zastąpione przez pola i miasta.

\- Będziesz do mnie pisał, prawda? Prawda? Odwiedzisz mnie? – jęczała Baby 5 przyciśnięta całą sobą do ramienia Sanjiego.

\- Oczywiście, kochana.

Ace stwierdził, że trochę jednak mdli go widok tak rozćwierkanego przyjaciela. Sabo z Koalą to przynajmniej się przy nich powstrzymywali. Nami z Vivi próbowały się pogodzić z tym, że blondyn już nie poświęca im całej swojej uwagi. Właściwie cudem przeżyli awanturę po tym, jak zniknęli ostatniej nocy, ale jakoś się wszyscy udobruchali. Luffy i Zoro kłócili się o jakąś grę, a Law siedział w przedziale z Kidem i jego przyjaciółmi. Czasem wpadały do nich Monet z Bonney, ale tylko po to, by się trochę popsocić. W końcu udało im się odzyskać Baby 5, a Sanji mógł z nim w końcu porozmawiać.

\- I co? Co teraz z wami będzie? – zapytał go Sanji szeptem, poprawiając pomiętoloną przez dziewczynę koszulę.

Ace pokazał mu telefon i wpisany w niego numer telefonu Marco.

\- Nie wierzę! – przyjaciel złożył mu gratulację. - Nie sądziłem, że ci się to uda, Portgas. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Co więcej, mieszka tylko miasto ode mnie. Pociągiem się jedzie trochę mniej niż godzinę. Wykłada tam chemię, jako początkujący wykładowca na uniwerku i wszystko wskazuje na to, że tam zostanie.

\- Żartujesz? Nie mów, że to rozważasz! Ty i studia? – zaśmiał się blondyn będąc w stanie uwierzyć, że świat się kończy.

\- Cóż, czas zacząć poważnie myśleć o swoim życiu. – Ace się uśmiechnął.

\- Proszę cię, nie wytrzymasz semestru.

\- Wiesz, teraz mam motywację – mrugnął do niego piegowaty.

\- Niesamowite, ile rzeczy się wydarzyło na tych wakacjach… - westchnął rozmarzony Sanji.

\- Tak…

Ace jeszcze raz spojrzał na numer telefonu. Zaśmiał się, bo właśnie to próbował wydobyć od Marco pierwszego dnia, gdy wziął go za uczestnika obozu. Rzeczywiście, dużo się zmieniło od tamtego czasu.

\- Ten rok możemy uznać za szczególnie udany! – krzyknął Sanji i również wyciągnął telefon, bo jego dziewczyna już zdążyła mu wysłać trzy smsy z serduszkami.

Ace miał nadzieję, że teraz każdy kolejny tylko będzie lepszy. Spojrzał za okno, uśmiechając się do swojego piegowatego oblicza w szybie i myśląc, czy sale na uczelniach są dostatecznie wygodne do pewnych czynności.

KONIEC


End file.
